


You'll Never Understand the Hold He has on Me

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Chimeras, Chubby Kink, Chubby Stiles, Force-Feeding, M/M, Minor Injuries, Panic Attack, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Stuffing, Trigger Warnings, Weight Gain, chubby!Stiles, funnel feeding, season 5, slight humiliation, tw, will add more if/as they apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo knew from the moment he laid eyes on Stiles that he wanted him. Not only for his pack, but as his own. He was gorgeous. Between the adorable brown doe eyes or smooth pale skin, what was there not to like? There were only two problems.</p><p>A. Stiles couldn’t weigh more than a buck-fifty, and while that was fine, Theo preferred his men big, soft and submissive. B. Stiles wasn’t his biggest fan. There was no way in hell he would ever be able to convince stiles to be with or gain weight once he did. Theo figured both desires were impossible to achieve…that was, until Stiles slipped up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the stiles/theo scenes if s5. So much sass. I thought it would make for an interesting story. 
> 
> That being said though, I do not condone blackmail or non conseual weight gain. Just because Stiles agrees to it and even seems to enjoy it at times, **does not** make it okay in real life. **This is just a fictional story.**
> 
> So be warned again that there is manipulation, non consenual elements and blackmail in this story. There are also some mention of injuries and a panic attack.

Theo knew from the moment he laid eyes on Stiles that he wanted him. Not only for his pack, but as his own. He was gorgeous. Between the adorable brown doe eyes or smooth pale skin, what was there not to like? There were only two problems.

A. Stiles couldn’t weigh more than a buck-fifty, and while that was fine, Theo preferred his men big, soft and submissive. B. Stiles wasn’t his biggest fan. There was no way in hell he would ever be able to convince stiles to be with or gain weight once he did. Theo figured both desires were impossible to achieve…that was, until Stiles slipped up.

He’d killed Donovan, both accidentally and in self defense, but had never told anyone. Theo had seen the incident, seen the body even. He knew technically no one could blame Stiles for this, but Stiles didn’t seem to think the same. Guilt and fear radiated off him whenever someone mentioned the chimera’s name. It was perfect. Theo knew all he had to do was wait for the perfect time and he could have everything he wanted.

The perfect time came in the form of an electricity craving chimera on the hospital roof top. Theo been at the hospital checking up on the chimera, only to hear Stiles panicked screams as well. He hadn’t known Stiles was even there, but he ran up to help him anyway. He would be useless if he was dead.

The fight that ensued between the two creatures was bloody. Theo had to let the chimera land a few solid hits, make it look like life or death. At one point he even let the chimera slip from his grasp just to let it lunge back at Stiles. He had no intention of letting it hurt him, not too bad at least, he just needed things to look a certain way when he took its life.

A pained and bloody Theo made his way towards Stiles, who lay on his back as the Chimera attempted to claw and bite his way to his face. If he and Stiles both came out of this a little bit worse for wear, it would only help his cause. Stiles screamed as the Chimera landed a bite to his arm. That was his que. Theo reached up, his claws fully drawn, and dug them into the Chimera’s neck. It’s jaws were locked like a pitbull but after a moment the Chimera went limp and Theo pulled him off of Stiles.

For a moment neither of them moved, seeming to catch their breath. Theo’s hand lay over a particularly nasty gash the Chimera had managed to carve into his side. It hurt, but it was necessary. He knew it would heal. Stiles on the other hand, would not. He had some fairly nasty looking claw marks of his own littering his forearms and his stomach among other injuries he was sure. Theo just thanked God they were already at the hospital. A hospital that Scott’s mom worked at. The perfect witness.

“We need to get you inside to see Melissa,” Theo said, “Before any of those get infected.”

Stiles glanced down at himself as if he hadn’t even noticed. His adrenaline was probably keeping him from registering much of the pain. He then looked up at Theo, his eyes looked as if the were trying to figure out something that his mind just could not seem to process.

“You killed him?” It was part question, part accusation.

“He was going to kill you.”

“But you ripped out his throat.”

“I had to. Stiles you saw that, it was self defense.”

Stiles scoffed at the notion. “Barely.”

“Well who do you think Scott will be more willing to believe, me…or his best friend that killed Donovan in cold blood and didn’t say anything about it.”

Stiles face went blank. Internally Theo smirked. This was perfect.

“You knew about that?”

“I was there that night at the library. I saw you. I saw the body. I saw everything.”

Theo could immediately hear the change in Stiles heartbeat, but he wasn’t angry or violent. He was nervous, terrified.

“This was self defense. His jaws were locked, he wasn’t letting go of you. I just saved your life. What you did, well I don’t know how well Scott’s gonna take that, especially considering the fact that you’ve been lying to him for weeks. You just look like you have something to hide. But by all means, if you want to claim what I did was wrong, be prepared to confess to everyone about Donovan when they show up here to find us.”

Stiles didn’t say anything but Theo could hear his heart rate increase again. This time his breathing seemed to change too and before Theo knew it, he was watching Stiles have a full blown panic attack. Could his night get any better?

He picked Stiles up under his arm and dragged them both into the hospital in search of Melissa. He found her in the hall, not too far from the roof. Her eyes grew wide with panic the moment she saw them.

Without a word she pulled them into an empty room and began attempting to calm Stiles down. It took her a full eight minutes to calm his breathing and she sedated him when he finally did. With Stiles knocked out, he could tell any version of the story he wanted.

As Melissa looked Theo over, his gash already starting to heal, he told an exaggerated story of their life or death fight with the chimera on the roof. He even shed a few tears for good measure and had Melissa eating out of the palm of his hand. He knew she would. Stiles was like a second son to her and seeing him laid out on a table bloody and barely breathing had solidified Theo’s role as the hero all too well.

X

Stiles woke up several hours later in a mostly dark hospital room to find himself alone with Theo. His body ached and his arm was bandaged in a sling, but he could still muster up enough strength to glare.

“Everyone stopped by,” Theo said immediately answering Stiles first question. “Scott, Lydia, Malia, your dad. They had to leave though. Another murder. Turns out our Chimera on the roof wasn’t as dead as you and I thought.”

Stiles didn’t respond, just stared. “No worries though. I didn’t say anything about Donovan, if that’s what you’re wondering. Your secret’s still safe.”

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious Stiles? I don’t want to hurt you. The exact opposite in fact. I want to help you.”

“Help me? I have a hard time believing that.”

“But I do. I don’t want to see a rift between you and Scott over this. I want to help you keep your secret. I want to keep this pack together.”

Stiles wasn’t stupid and Theo knew that from his next question. “In exchange for what?”

“In exchange for you.”

“For me?” He asked, watching Theo stand up and bring himself closer to the bed. He felt his body tense, but he didn’t jerk away, as Theo ran his hand down his cheek. It was out of fear mostly. He’d seen what Theo could do with those claws.

“Yes, for you. I want you. Who wouldn’t?”

Stiles could name a few people, particularly a rugged werewolf and a redheaded banshee, but he didn’t say either. Out of all the people he’d ever liked, of course he’d only attract the likes of Theo.

“Are you going to blackmail me?” Stiles asked. He really didn’t see any other options. Either he could tell Scott and his friends about Donovan and risk losing them forever or he could sleep with Theo Raeken for a little while, until he got bored of him. They were both losing situations, but he had less to lose with Theo.

“I’m prepared to. It won’t be hard. I mean all it would take is one phone call or even just a text and it would all be over for you. No Scott, no friends. Hell your own dad wouldn’t even be able to look at you. There would be police investigations, possible jail time. You and I both know it would look very bad Stiles. Hell the fact that you waited weeks to say something would be incriminating enough…and let’s not forget who the sole witness is. I swiped my library key card too that night. They’ll ask me if I saw anything Stiles, and I saw everything.”

Stiles swallowed hard. Those were all valid points. Undeniable really. He was screwed. Fucking Theo was his only option for the time being. “But if I sleep with you, you’ll keep everything between us?”

Theo shrugged and Stiles knew he had something else up his sleeve. “Well yeah, I want you to sleep with me…but there’s just one small problem.”

“And what’s that?”

“You. You’re too small and that’s the problem.”

“I’m too small?” Stiles questioned. Sure he wasn’t like towering over anyone but he was a solid five eleven. That was taller than the average guy wasn’t it? He could probably be a little buffer too but not everyone was blessed with bodies like Theo Raeken and Derek Hale. “So what, you want me to work out?”

This time Theo laughed and Stiles was still confused. “No Stiles. When I saw you’re too small, I don’t mean like that. I don’t want buff. I want soft. I don’t want you to work out. I want you to eat.”

“You wanna fatten me up?” Stiles clarified. “You’re like a chubby chaser?”

Theo shrugged, “I don’t really like labels.”

“I don’t…I don’t know,” Stiles said honest and skeptically. He wasn’t sure how to feel at the idea of putting on weight on purpose, for Theo’s own sexual pleasure no less.

It could work though. Given the stress they were all under right now and the fact that Stiles’ injuries were going to leave him out of commission for the next few weeks, he figured no one would be surprised by a little weight gain. They’d probably just assume he’d turned to stress eating.

“You really only have two options here Stiles. You can agree to this and just let me take care of you. I promise it won’t be as bad as you think…or you can prepare to confess, turn yourself in, and lose everything before you even make it to college. Your call.”

Stiles bit his lip, wrestling with his options. It was just a little sex and a little weight. He could manage that, for a few weeks, months if necessary. It wasn’t like Theo was bad looking. Evil and manipulative, sure…but objectively fuckable…and as thin as Stiles was, he could benefit from an extra pound or two couldn’t he? He sighed, knowing he really didn’t have any other options. He’d be released from the hospital, only to pretend that Theo “saving his life” had changed the way he felt about him and that the stress of everything was making him turn to food. What was a few more lies on top of everything? At least these were harmless.

“Fine,” Stiles choked out reluctantly. “I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want.”

X

Stiles hadn’t really been sure what to expect from Theo, until he showed up on his doorstep that first time. Stiles had just been released from the hospital only the day before and when his father had been called in over another possible murder, Theo had graciously volunteered to keep an eye on him. Stiles thought it was stupid that anyone needed to stay with him at all. His body was sore and he had a few dozen stitches between his stomach and his arms, but he was fine. Other than the sling on his arm, he swore it looked worse than it was. There was pain, but he could wince through it.

Yet here was Theo and he was not empty handed. In one arm was a still warm fast food bag and the other was a plastic shopping bag. Stiles could only imagine what he was in for as Theo grinned, “Hope you haven’t eaten dinner yet.”

Stiles just rolled his eyes and moved aside to let him in. “Would it really even matter?”

“No,” Theo laughed, “It wouldn’t.”

He followed Theo into the kitchen and watched as he began emptying the contents of his bags onto the table. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t curious to know exactly what he’d signed himself up for. They hadn’t really gone into detail at the hospital but obviously he had assumed it involved a lot of eating.

From the fast food bag Theo pulled out a double cheeseburger burger–monster sized, greasy, probably heart attack inducing–an extra large order of curly fries swimming in a sea of cheese, and an equally as large shake to top it all off. In the grocery bag was a can of whipped cream and a single gallon of ice cream.

“I figured we’d start off light tonight, seeing as this your first time,” he smiled.

“Light? What about this seems light to you? Look at that burger, it’s massive. Where’d you even find that abomination?”

Theo shrugged casually. “Diner of fifth street. Everything there is huge. Get used to it. You’re gonna be eating there quite often.”

He laughed, as if he had a choice. Theo motioned for him to take a seat and Stiles complied, albeit reluctantly.

“Your hearts beating fast. Are you nervous?”

“I’m just wondering how this is all going to fit in here,” answered Stiles as he looked down at his stomach. “You’re not gonna like hit me if I don’t finish it are you?”

The thought had crossed his mind. He wasn’t sure how aggressive Theo would be with him, but if he was willing to blackmail him, he had to have a pretty skewed sense of morality.

Theo just laughed. “I’m not gonna hit you Stiles. Besides you don’t have to worry about not finishing. I know you’ll finish, because I’m the one that’s going to feed you.”

“I’m pretty sure I can feed myself.”

“I’m sure you can, but you only have one good hand right now and I don’t have time to sit here all night. Just open your mouth and enjoy yourself for once.”

Stiles still felt skeptical and a little uncomfortable at the idea of being fed by someone else but as Theo brought the first bite to his lips, he opened his mouth anyway.

“Good isn’t it?”

Stiles nodded. Even if Theo was an ass, he had good taste in burgers, Stiles would give him that. At least he had something to look forward too in all of this. He swallowed and opened his mouth again as Theo forked curly fries into his mouth. Maybe he could get used to this?

“See, it’s not so bad,” Theo laughed after the next few bites. And he was right, it wasn’t. Stiles could tolerate being fed good food by a decent looking, yet arguably evil, Theo Raeken.

It didn’t really start to get uncomfortable until about halfway through the meal. Stiles could feel himself filling up but he wasn’t close to done yet. He placed a hand on his stomach and it felt bloated and full.

“You’re not full already are you?”

Though he smiled as he asked, Stiles wasn’t sure what to say. He doubted Theo would let up either way. Maybe if he held out a little longer, he could at least convince Theo to give him a break? It was hard though. Each bite put more pressure on his stomach, leaving him with a constant dull ache. He still had about a forth of everything to go and that didn’t even include the ice cream they hadn’t even touched on yet.

Stiles groaned, literally forcing the next bite down his throat. If this was any regular day, he’d just end it there and throw the rest out but he couldn’t. He couldn’t wimp out on his first meal. Not that Theo would let him anyway.

As he fed Stiles his next bite, Theo laid a hand on his stomach, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth. “Come on Stiles, you’re almost done. Just a few more bites left.”

He could obviously tell Stiles was close to breaking. Somehow the hand mixed with his encouraging words was oddly comforting. Stiles still hated him, but it definitely felt good. He didn’t want Theo to take his hand away.

A few minutes later Stiles was taking his last bite and sucking down his last bit of Shake. A quick but well needed burp escaped his lips before he let his body sink into the wooden chair.

“Not bad. I see its gonna take a little bit to stretch out that belly of yours. No worries though, a few more stuffings and this’ll be nothing to you. Just wait. Ready for dessert?”

Stiles shook his head at the thought. There was no way he was fitting all of that in his stomach right now. There couldn’t possibly be any room. He was barely even breathing. “Not really. Not unless you wanna see me throw up.”

“You won’t throw up,” Theo assured.

Stiles scoffed in reply. “I thought you wanted to, you know. Couldn’t we get that over with and then come back to the ice cream.” He wasn’t really eager to take his clothes off for Theo, but he needed a break.

“Oh I do, but not yet. That can wait. We won’t get to that until you’ve put on a good fifteen-twenty pounds.”

So clearly bribing him with sex wasn’t an option. Not for a few weeks at least. “Just how much weight do you plan on having me gain?” He figured he could at least by himself some time by talking.

Theo shrugged, “I don’t know. Depends I guess. The last guy I slept with probably weighed a good three hundred twenty pounds, just to put it in perspective.”

Stiles eyes went wide. Three hundred twenty pounds? “That’s more than double my weight.”

Theo just gave a know it all smirk as he popped the lids off the ice cream and whipped cream. “So we should probably get going then huh?”

X

Stiles finished off the ice cream thirty minutes later, his stomach aching in protest. He was glad Theo wasn’t interested in sleeping with him tonight. He didn’t think he could handle getting up from this chair, let alone sex, right now.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?”

He immediately shot Theo a glare from the kitchen chair, “Easy for you to say. I’ve never been so full in my life.” Looking down, he could see his stomach poking out against his shirt. He wondered what it would look like once Theo added another twenty or thirty pounds to his thin frame.

Theo crouched down beside him, his hand grazing over the curve of Stiles bloated abdomen. “You did good, for your first time.”

“Thanks?” Really, how hard could it be to sit in a chair and let someone feed you? You’d have to be pretty damn stupid to screw that up.

“Your welcome. It’ll get easier the more we do this, trust me.”

“And how often are we supposed to be doing this? Don’t confuse this with me being eager to see you or anything, but I imagine fattening me up will take a real long ass time if you only show up to my house once or twice a week.”

“You’re right,” Theo said, “I can’t be around you all the time, so I expect you to get at least get a few stuffings in between our sessions.”

“You just trust me like that? I’m flattered.”

“No I don’t, but I know you’re not stupid. The longer this goes on, the worse it’ll be if I have to tell everyone what you did…besides I’ll expect updates–text messages, videos, pictures–so I know that you’re staying on top of your diet. I’ll know if you’re lying.”

“You want me to take pictures of myself as I eat? That seems a little much,” he said as Theo shot him a warning glare, practically begging Stiles to challenge him. Stiles knew better. He was literally so stuffed he was practically comatose and Theo’s hand, which could bear claws at a moments notice, was right on top of all of his internal organs. “Calm down, you know I’m gonna do it.”

“Good,” Theo smiled, his demeanor completely changing. He rubbed a small circle with his finger over Stiles belly before placing his hands on the edge of his sweats. “Before I leave, how about I reward you for being so good today? Would you like that?”

Stiles thought for a moment and then shrugged. Free blowjob? Why the hell not? He might as well get something out of this, well something besides fat at least.

“Knock yourself out Theo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just have to say that I was super surprised by the response this got! Thanks so much to everyone who checked this out and enjoyed it, left kudos, and/or comments! 
> 
> I'm going to try and update at least once a week, probably more if I'm feeling particularly inspired. Don't know how long it'll be yet, but it's a fun story to write. 
> 
> I don't think there are any TW's this chp. if anyone sees something I should tag/warn about let me know. Until then, I hope you enjoy this next chap!

Stiles stared back and forth between his phone and the pizza box on his bed, trying to work up the courage to do this. He was getting used the eating part, but this was the first time he’d be stuffing himself alone, and didn’t know how he felt about taking pictures and recording himself. 

Theo had graciously found time to come over the next three days to make sure Stiles was eating enough. On the fourth day however, he’d let Stiles know that he wouldn’t be able to make back over again until the following week. That meant would be spending several days alone. Theo hadn’t said anything directly, just pulled a credit card out his wallet and told him to charge _“whatever he needed”_. Part of him wondered where the hell Theo had even gotten the card, but considering the fancy ass truck he drove, he was sure Theo could afford it. 

Stiles was also sure that was Theo’s indirect way of telling him he better binge multiple times while he was gone. No excuses.

He’d texted Theo the following day with a simple ‘pizza?’ just to make sure they were on the same page and that one pizza was enough to be considered satisfactory. Theo had simply replied, 'make sure it’s a large’. He had given no other orders or stipulations, but Stiles knew he’d want confirmation. That went without saying. Just to be safe though, he’d made it stuffed crust with extra cheese and toppings. 

So here he was, staring at the pizza, like something might change if he averted his gaze. You can do this, he kept telling himself. It wasn’t weird or even anything to be nervous about…or was it? Was he crossing into fetish territory? He wasn’t eighteen, did this count as distributing child porn? _Why the hell couldn’t he focus?_ He and Theo had done this multiple times now. He couldn’t figure out what he was scared of. 

He took a deep breath in an attempt to clear his overactive mind. He didn’t need Theo here to help him. He could eat a pizza and snap a few pictures easy. First he took a picture of the pizza itself, just to confirm its existence. Then he took two of his stomach, one sitting and one standing, both at empty. He sent them all to Theo, figuring that was sufficient as he picked up a slice and brought it to his mouth. 

The first three pieces went down incredibly easy. It was practically nothing. After the fourth piece was when he started to feel himself slowing down. He took a second to snap a picture and captioned it 'halfway’ before sending it on to Theo. The one good thing about the other male not being around was that Stiles could allow himself short breaks. He knew he couldn’t waste too much time between updates but he could take a few minutes out every now and then to digest and breathe. 

His hand lay on his stomach, hoping maybe a constant rubbing motion might make it hurt less as he picked up the next piece. Five pieces in and he was pretty full. Six and things were starting to get painful. Even just the slightest squirm in his computer chair made him uncomfortable. He figured this would be a good time for another update. He made sure to set the scene this time, pushing the waist on his pants below the small bulge of his over indulged belly. He pulled his shirt up too and then held the camera out.

When he got a good picture, he sent it to Theo adding 'you have no idea how full I am and I still have two slices left’. 

Only moments later Theo replied, 'you can’t just tease me like that Stiles. I want to see what you look like after all eight". 

Stiles laid his head back against the chair and groaned. Of course, _no sympathy_ , he thought as he took his next piece. It was literally a struggle with his body to get the last two down, but he managed, even if his stomach did seem less than pleased with him. He snapped a final photo, this one captioned 'happy?’ before running his hand over his bloat in an attempt to alleviate some of his pain. His skin felt tight beneath his fingertips. He knew his stomach was begging to expand but there was nowhere for it to go, not yet at least. Part of him was almost excited to get bigger just to avoid being in so much pain. At least a bigger Stiles also meant a bigger belly and therefor a larger capacity. 

His phone buzzed with a response from Theo. 'Very. How do you feel now?’ 

'Fat. Miserable.’ 

'Trust me, you’re nowhere near fat yet…But I know something that’ll make you less miserable.’

'A nap? Eating food that isn’t swimming in grease?’ It was an adjustment, going from the healthy diet he tried to keep his dad on to eating nothing but processed junk. He liked eating whatever he wanted, but it would be a while before his body adjusted. 

'How about getting yourself off since I’m not around to do it today?’

Stiles lips curled up as he thought about it. That probably _would_ feel good. Theo had made sure to get him off at least once after every one of their sessions so far. It wouldn’t hurt to keep the tradition going. 

'I think I can do that.’ 

He pulled off his sling, praising God that he could stop wearing it on Monday, and placed his bandaged arm on his stomach while he slid the other into his boxers. 

At least this would offer him some sort of relief.

X 

Thanks to Theo’s card, Stiles spent the next few days living on a steady diet of take out and fast food. He made sure to binge and update Theo at least once a day to keep him happy, though he had done it twice on Saturday since his dad was gone working a double. There was never anything wrong with a little extra credit. 

Monday during class, Theo had texted him, saying he was free that night and wanted to hang out and grab something to eat. Stiles had agreed, mostly because well…he didn’t really have a choice. They both knew Theo just asked to make him _feel_ like less of a prisoner. It was a nice gesture Stiles supposed, but if Theo actually cared about winning him over, he’d stop blackmailing him period. That obviously wasn’t happening. 

That night Stiles got into Theo’s car casually dressed in jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. He’d assumed they were just going to run out, grab something and take it back to his house like usual, but suddenly Theo was parking in front of some restaurant, hopping out and telling him to get out of the car. 

"What are we doing?” Stiles asked, having to jog briefly to catch up with the other male. He noticed after more than a week of pounding damn near triple his normal caloric intake and literally no exercise whatsoever, the jog was a little harder than usual. 

“We’re grabbing something to eat,” He responded so casually, Stiles almost felt stupid. He knew they were eating. What he wanted to know, was if they were eating _here_. 

“Yeah, but are we just grabbing something to eat or are we gonna… _you know?_ ” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t we?” 

Suddenly Stiles felt his body tense up and his heart rate increase ever so slightly. He was just getting used to the idea of stuffing. He’d even manage to get used to the pictures, but all that was just between him and Theo. Doing what they were doing in private was one thing, but _this_? This seemed out of Stiles comfort zone. 

“In public?” 

He thought maybe he’d get a “no” or at least explanation, but Theo’s response was a quick and cold, “be happy I didn’t invite your friends to watch too”, as he opened the door. Stiles knew that was the end of the debate. 

Inside the restaurant was quaint he supposed. It smelled like French fry grease and had checkered floors but wasn’t so bad. Stiles assumed this was the diner Theo had gotten his first burger from. 

“Theo,” the woman at the front greeted. She had cat eye glasses and a really irritating habit of popping her gum, but seemed nice. The face that she obviously knew Theo wasn’t lost on Stiles as she gave him an obvious up and down look. She wasn’t even discrete about it, or about the raised eyebrow. “Table for two?” 

Theo smiled, putting on all his charm, “Thanks Stella, but could we get a booth? Preferably in the back?”

“Of course Hun, follow me.” 

When they reached the booth, Stiles sat down first, only to have Theo slide in right beside him. 

“How are you supposed to feed me if we’re on the same side?” He whispered while the woman, _Stella apparently_ , laid down their menus and walked off. 

“I’m gonna let you handle feeding yourself, at least until it looks like you really need me to step in. Your sling came off today, you can manage right?” 

Stiles sighed and nodded. Yeah he could manage but he’d kind of missed having someone feed him the last few days, even if it was _Theo_. It hadn’t even been two weeks and already Stiles habits were changing for the worse. 

He didn’t argue though, just grazed over the menu, only looking up once to see Stella and another waitress looking at him. 

He checked himself over before leaning towards Theo. “Is there something on my shirt?” He asked, “Your friend from the front keeps looking at me.” 

“She’s probably just surprised,” said Theo with an unconcerned hand wave. 

“ _Surprised?_ ”

“You’re easily the smallest guy I’ve ever been in here with. They’re probably curious.” 

Stiles let that sink in for a moment. Just how many guys had Theo been here with? How many guys had he been with _period_? How big were they? Did Theo make them big or were they big when he met them? He had so many questions, but most of all, why did he even care? He didn’t even like Theo. Yet he couldn’t stop his mind from racing a mile a minute. 

“So you bring everyone you want to sleep with here?” Stiles joked instead of prying, “And I thought I was special.” 

Theo gave a short laugh as he leaned back in the booth, putting one arm around Stiles’ shoulder while the other ran down Stiles’ arm. “You are special. I’ve never actually helped someone gain weight before, well not someone who wasn’t already big. You’re the first.” 

He figured he should be flattered, but he Stiles just wound up rolling his eyes, “I’m supposed to take solace in the fact that I’m the only person you’ve ever _blackmailed_ into getting fat?” 

“ _No_ , you’re supposed to take solace in the fact that I’m keeping your secret instead of exposing you to all your friends,” Theo said and Stiles could hear the sudden bite in his tone. Theo would only tolerate so much of his mouth before he said something. The change in tone was usually a warning. Stiles wasn’t sure what came after and he didn’t really want to know.

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else before Stella was back with a pad in her hand, ready to take their order. She looked his way first but Stiles just shrugged and sunk into Theo’s embrace. “I didn’t really read the menu, just order for me.” He hoped giving Theo absolute control would make up for a moment ago. He didn’t care if Theo was mad, not really, but he didn’t want to piss him off so much that he told. The way he began to rub his hand up and down his shoulder led Stiles to believe things were okay. 

Theo started them off with cheese fries and mozzarella sticks before ordering himself a salad and getting Stiles an order of the apparently infamous chicken fried steak with sides of loaded mashed potatoes and mac and cheese. Stella looked both sympathetic and as if she wanted to laugh as Theo topped them off with shakes. It made Stiles wonder what the hell Theo was getting him into. 

He found out soon enough though. It didn’t take long for the appetizers to come out. Both of which looked and smelled delicious Stiles had to admit. 

He grabbed a mozzarella stick first, biting off half only for melted cheese to come oozing out. It tasted like warm, artery clogging perfection. “Do I have to eat both of these by myself?” He asked. 

Theo could surely help with this part of nothing else. In the time since they’d started trying to fatten him up, Stiles could tell he was able to eat more. It wasn’t a whole lot more, but it was progress. His belly had stretched a little. It was hardly noticeable to anyone, except that he seemed to look permanently bloated, but he could tell. 

“I expect you eat significantly more of it then I do,” Theo answered, taking a fry. Stiles figured as much, but knowing he would get even a little help made him feel better. The amount of food Theo expected him to eat at once was still intimidating.

He went back and forth between the two plates, first a mozzarella stick, then some fries. Every now and again Theo would take a fry, but mostly he seemed to observe. 

“It’s weird when you’re not feeding me,” Stiles commented. Theo smirked in return. 

“How so? You fed yourself the last few days.” 

“That was different. You left me alone. I didn’t really have a choice.”

“A second ago you looked like you wanted nothing to do with this place. So now you want me to feed you your entire meal in a restaurant with other people?” 

Stiles looked around. There weren’t _that_ many people here. Besides, they were in the back mostly to themselves. Even still, he didn’t quite feel comfortable with the idea. It was probably better that Theo was beside him instead. “No, I guess not.” 

Suddenly Stiles felt the familiar touch of Theo’s fingertips on his hip. His fingers danced along the hem of his shirt before descending underneath. “See? You’ll be fine. I’ll feed you next time at your house, promise…but you have to get used to being stuffed while we’re out too.” 

Stiles nodded, choosing to stuff his mouth with a cheese stick in lieu of a response. Eating out was obviously something Theo planned to do a lot. So he’d have to get comfortable with eating copious amounts of food in front of people and then being full on top of that. It would be an adjustment he wasn’t aware he’d have to make. At home he could wear sweats and Theo would massage his stomach when he was done. It was like a routine. They couldn’t quite pull that off in a diner though. 

As Stiles finished off the last of the appetizers, Stella emerged with their plates. He honestly could’ve been satisfied with just mozzarella sticks and cheese fries but he knew that not eating wasn’t really an option. Theo’s salad looked standard–vegetables on top of lettuce, some dressing. It was fairly big though…but so was his own plate. On a long oval plate was a deep fried steak that probably measured the same size as his open hand, literally smothered in thick white gravy. Beside that were healthy servings of mashed potatoes and mac and cheese, complete with a buttered roll. Stiles had to wonder if this was really standard size or if Theo brought them so much business that they amped up the serving sizes for him.

Stiles couldn’t deny that smelled good though, and looked like it tasted even better. His mouth was watering but his stomach and brain were trying to figure out where all of this was going to go. He was sure his body was getting fed up with all the food he was constantly shoving in it lately. Considering he’d been on “rest” this past week, he hadn’t done much but eat and sleep anyway. His body was probably craving healthy alternatives and physical activity.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Theo asked with a nudge. Stiles shrugged and picked up his fork, ready to dive head first into his plate. 

X 

Stiles managed to quickly force a little more than three fourths of the plate into his belly before he really felt like he couldn’t do it anymore. He laid his utensils down on the table and inclined back into the booth. “I don’t think I can do this. There’s just… _there’s no room left._ ” 

Theo laughed. He had long since finished his salad. Stiles envied him. He wanted to be done. Hell, after all the trash he’d put in his body the last few days, he wouldn’t have minded a salad too. 

“I think you can tough it out.” 

At least one of them seemed confident. As he looked down at his stomach, Stiles wasn’t so sure. The white shirt he was wearing held nothing back. It looked as if he’d gained five pounds just during this one feeding alone. Every few seconds he’d see it expand and deflate with his heavy breathing. He was so full even that hurt. 

“I don’t think I can.” 

Slowly Theo scooted towards him and crept his hand around his waist, finally resting on his stomach. Stiles thought maybe he was trying to discreetly rub it—his favorite part of their time together—but Theo took his fingers and poked it instead, as if he was gauging how much room he had. There was hardly any give to it. Stiles flinched in pain. 

“I told you,” he forced out a moment later, fidgeting in his seat and attempting to get comfortable. 

By the smile on his face, Stiles could tell Theo found this amusing. “I know something that might help,” he offered. Before Stiles could ask what it was, Theo’s hand was making its way to the fastening of his jeans and releasing the button. 

The initial shock made Stiles eyes go wide as his head spun around looking to see if anyone had seen them. “ _What are you doing?_ ” 

It took him a second to realize nobody was even looking there direction and if they were, they couldn’t see his belly and pants underneath the booth. 

“Relax, you’re fine. No one can see and it feels better doesn’t it?” 

As much as it hurt his pride, Stiles had to admit, unbuttoning his jeans had given his food baby a little more room to breathe. He wiggled some, shifting his belly and unzipping his pants for maximum comfort. Then he slowly exhaled, watching his stomach seem to relax and expand with it’s newly acquired space. 

“Yeah, I guess that does feel a little better.” 

“Good,” smiled Theo. He placed his hand on Stiles belly, finally giving him the rubs he desperately craved. “Since you did so well these last few days, I’ll get dessert to go and we can finish this off at your place. I’ll even feed it to you, okay?” 

Stiles wasn’t even aware dessert was an option but he didn’t protest, just picked up his fork and shoved another bite in his mouth. It went down slow and hard but it stayed down at least.  
He ate the rest of his plate slow and careful, resting in the curve of Theo’s body, while he rubbed comforting circles into his belly. By the end he’d even managed to get every last drop of his shake down too. His stomach throbbed, but he felt an odd sense of pride even still. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Theo asked, placing a light kiss on the side of his lips. Other than the sexual favors and the occasional kiss, Theo’s wasn’t very intimate with Stiles. He wondered if everything would change once he gained more weight or if Theo just wasn’t a romantic guy? He wasn’t complaining about his blackmailer not wanting to touch him, he was just surprised. 

“It hurts like hell and I haven’t even re-buttoned my pants yet.” 

“I don’t think anyone would notice if you didn’t.” 

“No way. Maybe if my shirt was long enough to cover it and even still I’m not sure if I’d leave it undone then.” 

Theo just laughed at his modesty, running his hand down his side. “No worries. Give it a few months and you won’t even need a longer shirt. You’ll be so big, your gut will do it for you.”  
Stiles couldn’t even imagine being that big—big enough that the overhang of his stomach would be enough to hide the closing of his jeans? Would he even bother wearing jeans when he got that fat? And Theo had only said a _few months_. He clearly planned on fattening Stiles up fast. This was only the beginning. By this time next year, Stiles could be huge. He tried to picture being that big, what it might feel like carrying all that weight, but it just seemed so unreal. 

“ _Well until I’m that big_ , I’m will definitely be re-buttoning my jeans.” 

As he maneuvered with his pants, struggling to close them, Theo ordered multiple desserts to go and paid. Although he was happy for a break, he knew what was waiting for him when he got home. 

X 

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, Theo sitting in front of him spooning him cheesecake out of the second Styrofoam to-go container. The drive home had given him a little time to digest, but it hadn’t lasted long and Theo had brought home two different desserts. It was taking Stiles forever but he couldn’t help it. Thankfully Theo seemed patient with him at least 

The brownie with chocolate fudge and ice cream had fought him the entire way down. The cheesecake he was now trying to eat was brutal. God only knew how many calories he’d consumed tonight.  
“You’re almost done,” encouraged Theo and Stiles barely had the willpower to roll his eyes back. He was too busy trying to focus on eating. 

He had a hand firmly planted behind him on the bed for support. He found that leaning back slightly with his jeans undone and legs spread offered the most comfort. His free hand desperately kneaded his stomach. His middle ached so bad he couldn’t tell if the motion was making it better or worse at this point. 

“This is awful,” he whined with a mouth full of cheesecake. 

Theo cocked his head to side analyzing the dessert. “Does it not taste good?” 

“If I said no would you stop making me eat it?” 

“Well yeah, but I’d have to substitute it with something else obviously.” 

_Duh, how could he be so stupid?_ he thought sarcastically. For a second he thought he’d found a loophole but of course not, not with Theo Raeken. “Well then it tastes fine. I’m just stuffed as shit.” 

“I told you you’re almost done.” 

“I wanna be done now,” Stiles pouted. Theo rolled his eyes, setting the cheesecake aside and bringing the chair closer. He placed a hand on his inner thigh, slowly inching it higher and higher. Once he reached his dick, he ran his fingers back and forth over it teasingly with a smirk on his face. 

“You wanna get to the good part, _don’t you?_ ” 

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. He could himself slowly becoming aroused at the thought. Theo had a way with his hands and his mouth. They weren’t even having sex, but this last week with Theo had given Stiles some of the best climaxes he’d ever had. 

“Don’t you think I do too?” His hand hadn’t moved from between Stiles’ legs. “But what I _really_ wanna get to, we can’t do until you get bigger, and you can’t get bigger if you don’t eat. See what I’m getting at?”  
Stiles nodded again, partly because he understood but mostly because on top of being full, he was starting to get hard and he just wanted relief. 

Theo picked up the cheesecake again, putting another bite in Stiles mouth. “Good. I like it when we’re on the same page. I’m telling you, it won’t always be this uncomfortable. We just have to stretch your stomach some and really slow down this metabolism of yours. The weight will start piling on and you’ll get to enjoy yourself more then.” 

Stiles shrugged, forcing down another bite. It wasn’t so bad now but he didn’t dare give Theo the satisfaction. So far other than the aches of drastically overeating, the experience wasn’t bad. Theo hadn’t hurt him yet. Plus he got to sit around and eat junk all day without worrying about gaining weight? In fact his goal was actually to _gain_ it. Other than the whole blackmail thing, he couldn’t complain much, not yet at least. 

Stiles took his time with the last few bites, but ten minutes later it was over. Theo looked pleased, staring at his middle proudly. Stiles looked down and from what he could see, he definitely appeared stuffed. His stomach was distended and round, sticking out further than he’d ever seen it. Even he was slightly mesmerized by it, so much so, he even mustered up enough strength to pull his shirt up. 

“You look good like that,” Theo smiled, inching closer. 

Stiles took a moment to catch his breath before he responded, “All bloated and submissive? Not my first definition of sexy but to each his own.” 

Theo chuckled as crawled onto the bed, positioning himself behind Stiles with a leg on either side of him. His hand slid into Stiles pants as his mouth slowly kissed the crook of his neck. That was new but it felt good, so Stiles didn’t ruin it by saying something. Just because at the surface this was extortion, didn’t mean he couldn’t try to find at least a few silver linings. 

“Your hard on says otherwise.” 

“I can’t help it if I get a little turned on when someone’s touching my dick. It’s sort of a reaction,” he replied, though he’d be lying if he said part of him wasn’t enjoying this. God, Theo was an ass, but he was pretty and sometimes he could even be sweet. 

“ _Mmhmm…_ ” Moaned Theo into his neck, clearly preoccupied. Stiles didn’t mind, just relaxed back into the coyote and let him explore his body. Theo had said he wanted to take care of him, and who was Stiles to deny him the opportunity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for all the positive feedback! i love the comments! Theyre fun to read and some of them are really funny and have good insight! Im trying to take pieces of them and incorporate them into the story where i can! 
> 
> This chp is short because it was part of a really long chap that i split in two. The next chap should be up later tonight or tomorrow! Its longer!!
> 
> Thanks again! I dont think theres any TW for this chp, but if I need one let me know!

Stiles had to admit he was having a fairly good day. The weather was nice. His car was running fine and when Theo had him weigh himself last night, he’d gone up a total of eleven pounds. Eleven pounds in three weeks.

To Stiles it didn’t seem like enough, considering he’d been eating almost non-stop in his free time, but Theo had assured him it was a good start. He was young, with a fairly decent metabolism and even if he’d been pretty lazy by his own standards the first week, Stiles still had a habit of fidgeting a lot. Theo seemed happy and as long as he was happy, Stiles secret was safe, and that made him happy.

He was standing by his locker, pulling books out of his backpack when realized someone was standing beside him.

“So,” an almost teasing voice said, “I hear you’ve been spending a lot of time with Theo.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk as he closed his locker to see Scott. He had this smug look on his face like Stiles recent interactions with Theo were his doing.

“Good morning to you too Scott.”

“I thought you hated him. What did you say exactly? Something about him being _‘suspicious’_?”

“I guess things have changed,” Stiles shrugged, trying to sound as believable as possible. He hated lying, but he needed Scott and everyone else to believe that he and Theo were friends— _more than friends_ actually. Scott seemed to be buying it. 

“I guess they have. I heard your dad telling my mom he even stayed over Friday night.”

He had, after a particularly late stuffing. Theo had laid with Stiles, massaging his stomach until they both ended up falling asleep. It hadn’t really been planned, just sort of happened. Stiles didn’t mention that detail, just nudged Scott and smirked, “Jealous?”

The werewolf laughed, “No. I’m just happy to see you two getting along. I was afraid you were never going to trust him, but you actually seem to be coming around.”

“Yeah, I guess him saving my life sort of swayed me some.” Well _that_ and the fact that Theo was holding a huge secret over his head, but Scott didn’t need to know that part.

He set aside his playful demeanor for a moment, his tone changing to something slightly more serious. “Well I’m glad. Things are easier when everyone can trust each other.”

Stiles just forced a smile. When everyone could trust each other? _If only Scott knew._

X

“Am I allowed to make requests?” Stiles asked Wednesday after school. He and Theo were in his jeep on the way to grab an after school “snack” as Theo had put it, though Stiles was sure there would be nothing snack sized about it. Theo obviously didn’t know the definition of the word snack. If he did, he definitely didn’t care. 

Theo pursed his lips with an obvious curiosity on his face. Stiles hadn’t genuinely asked for anything yet, well besides a good belly rub. He liked to see Stiles take at least some interest in what they were doing. Knowing the kind attitude and mouth he had, he had been prepared for more resilience. “Depends on what it is.”

“I want to go to the fair,” Stiles revealed as he pulled into a McDonalds parking lot and into the long drive thru line. He’d be thinking about this for the last few days. He hadn’t been to the California State Fair in years, not since his dad had become Sheriff and didn’t have as much free time anymore, but this was opening weekend and he thought it might be fun.

Theo raised his brow, clearly not understanding, “What’s stopping you? I don’t see what that has to do with me?”

“Have you never been?” He looked over with a genuinely surprised expression. When Theo shook his head Stiles couldn’t believe it. Everyone should go at least once, just for the experience, he thought. It was the kind of thing parents dragged their kids to all the time. 

“Well, I thought it might be good place for food. They have stands everywhere with everything you can think of and it’s all deep fried and just obnoxious like you seem to like. I figured we’d both get a kick out feeding me there,” explained Stiles almost nervously. “It’s like an hour drive but if we left early Saturday morning we could spend the whole day.”

For a few seconds, Theo seemed to be thinking it over. Next thing Stiles knew he was on his phone looking things up, his fingers dancing quickly across the screen. It wasn’t long before Theo was looking at him with an almost devious smirk. “You think your dad would let you spend the weekend out of town?”

He shrugged, not seeing why it would be a problem, especially if they were doing something as innocent as going to the fair. He’d probably be happy to see them get away from all the current supernatural drama, if only for a few days. “Probably, why?”

“I say we leave Friday after last period and stay until Sunday. That way we can spend three days making sure you get a taste of everything.”

“So that’s a yes?” Stiles asked excitedly.

The other male gave a non-chalant eye roll and grin like it was no big deal. “ _Yes Stiles_ , it’s a yes.”

Stiles couldn’t contain his smile. He was excited to hang out at the fair, but even more than that, he liked knowing that Theo was willing to listen to him. He had asked for something and Theo had actually said yes. So maybe this wasn’t a total slave arrangement? He was still very much aware that Theo had final say in everything, but he could exercise a little control in what went on with his body and that thought was somewhat reassuring in all of this.

“I’ll make the arrangements and we’ll leave Friday after final bell. Just have a bag packed.”

Stiles nodded happily as he pulled up to the drive thru menu. His apparent ‘snack’ consisted of a large Big Mac meal with a triple thick chocolate shake, a ten piece nugget and six chocolate chip cookies. He’d shovel this all down now, only to eat dinner in a few hours. 

He’d barely made it out of the parking lot when Stiles heard Theo opening containers beside him. “Open your mouth,” he ordered. Stiles hesitated for a moment, but he opened it anyway, only for Theo to pop a nugget into it. 

He chewed and swallowed before glancing at Theo with a raised brow. They hadn’t done anything like this yet. “Feeding while driving? Is this another kink of yours or are you not sticking around for dinner tonight?”

“Neither,” the other male replied before bringing the next bite to Stiles mouth. “I’d like to get you to fifteen pounds gained by Saturday so I’m maximizing our time together.”

Stiles took the next nugget and nodded, “Any particular reason?” He couldn’t help his curious nature. He had a habit of asking questions. Theo hadn’t mentioned this before. It’s not like he set a weekly gain minimum or anything, but Stiles figured Theo could if he wanted to. It wasn’t like he could protest. 

“Just a goal,” Theo shrugged, “a goal that gets you that much closer to getting fucked doesn’t it?”

Stiles couldn’t help but be a little excited by the idea. Almost four weeks of suffering and softening up, and he might actually be lucky enough to get some real ass. Theo had said give it fifteen or twenty pounds. Maybe the excitement of being out of town would get Theo to do it at the minimum? The blow jobs and stuff were nice, but Stiles had just been so horny lately he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had real sex. Even if it was with Theo, he’d tolerate it. He highly doubted Theo would let him get his rocks off with someone else anyway. He’d probably punish him if he did.

“I guess it does.” 

“You don’t have to be so non-chalant about it,” Theo smirked, “ _You know I can smell arousal._ ”

“I’m aware,” Stiles replied between clenched teeth. He hated his body for betraying him in that moment. So maybe he was a little more eager for it than he thought. Fucking sue him. He was seventeen and he was horny. Like Theo wasn’t too? Only difference was Stiles couldn’t smell it on him.

“It’s okay to want it Stiles, even from me. We _have_ been spending a lot time together.”

Stiles glanced over just in time catch the stupid smug look on Theo’s face before he was getting more food shoved into his mouth. He wondered if part of him was taking a genuine liking to Theo or if was just confusing his tolerance of the coyote for actual acceptance. They _had_ been spending a good majority of their free time together. Stiles refused to become a victim of Stockholm syndrome and actually develop feelings for his captor. The way he saw it, he honestly _deserved sex_ for everything he was going through right now.

But fine, if he had to be at least fifteen pounds heavier for Theo to consider it, he could do that. He was sure he could make it happen by Saturday.

“If you’re so sure I want it so bad, why make me wait so long? If I wasn’t so willing would you have forced yourself on me by now?” Stiles wasn’t very familiar with being held hostage but the movies always made it seem like the bad guys did the exact opposite of what you wanted them too.

“No, same rules would still apply.”

Well wasn’t that uncharacteristically fair? At least Theo seemed to follow the rules he set. He wasn’t a complete tyrant.

He pulled into the driveway just as Theo fed him his last nugget, though neither of them got out of the car. His father wasn’t home, wouldn’t be until morning. It wasn’t as if someone was going to see them. Theo opened the Big Mac next, bringing it to Stiles lips and following up with fries.

He ate the sandwich mostly in silence. He didn’t want to pass his quota for questions just yet, not that he had an actual limit, but too many questions tended to make Theo antsy and irritated. Around halfway through the burger, Stiles began to squirm in the confined space of the car. The fuller he got, the harder it was to stay comfortable and now was no exception.

“Lean your seat back some, you’ll feel better.”

Honestly that should’ve been his first thought but for some reason being full also seemed to make it hard for him to think too. He inclined the seat back slightly, a small sense of relief waving over him. After his next bite, Theo laid a hand on his stomach. Stiles practically arched his back into Theo’s hand. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out this was his favorite part.

He’d noticed that along with rubbing his stomach, every so often Theo liked to pause and squeeze parts of it between his thumb and index finger. With the eleven pounds he’d added to his frame, he was definitely softer but he didn’t think it was incredibly obvious yet. On a cold day with a hoodie on he doubted anyone could tell, at least no one had said anything if they could. He could tell though. His pants were getting tighter. He had noticed the way it poked out when he passed the mirror after a shower or put on a tighter shirt. There was definitely a growing pudge there. Any tone he might have had from dodging monsters and holding down the lacrosse bench was gone. Oddly enough, he didn’t really miss it.

He could feel his stomach tighten as he finished the Big Mac and fries and started on the cookies. Finishing off the shake was the hardest part. It was like chugging melted ice cream, which was surprisingly less fun then it sounded. When he was finally done, belly bloated and distended, he just sort of expected Theo’s hand to wander down towards his jeans. After a few more moments of nothing, Stiles turned his head toward the were-coyote.

“So ugh…are we gonna do this in the car or were you waiting for me to get up and go inside?” Honestly, he thought the driveway was secluded enough to get away with a quick hand job outside, but that could have just been because he didn’t feel like getting up yet.

Theo stared contently at Stiles’ middle, only offering a slight shrug. “I think we’re gonna hold off on that for a while.”

He couldn’t be sure he’d heard that right. Withholding actual sex was one thing, but anything remotely sexual altogether was just unfair. Especially considering getting off after eating was practically engraved as into Stiles routine as showering or brushing his teeth at this point. 

“Wait what?” He asked, forcing his body to turn towards Theo despite how stuffed he was. The movement took more effort than turning over should. “Until _when_?”

“I’m thinking no more of that until you’ve gained a few more pounds.”

“How many is a few more?”

“Maybe when you reach fifteen. Maybe twenty…or maybe I’ll just hold on pleasuring you until I can get my fix in. Starting to seem a little unfair that you get to have all the fun.”

“I’m the one getting all the fat! So now you want me to make it to fifteen by Saturday, and what, if I’m lucky you _might_ suck me off? You _might_ have sex with me? Like why the sudden need for change…” he ranted, only to see Theo’s eyes narrow the more he went on. He asked his next question calmly in an attempt to seem non-threatening. “Did I do something wrong?” He hadn’t been scolded, but maybe he was still being punished for something.

“Not yet,” Theo said with a warning expression. “I don’t really have to explain myself to you, but regardless, I think a little incentive might be good for you. Wouldn’t want you getting too comfortable.”

Stiles brows lowered but he didn’t say anything to challenge him. He doesn’t want to provoke Theo, not when he had dirt on him and had actually ripped a kid’s throat out. Theo said he wouldn’t hit him for not finishing his food, but he never said he wouldn’t hurt him for running his mouth.

The were-coyote turned his body to face Stiles and placed a hand on his side. He rubbed his thumb back and forth with a smug grin, practically begging Stiles to say something stupid and defiant. Stiles knew better. Instead he just clenched his teeth and let out a long deep breath through his nose, accepting defeat.

“Just work really hard between now and Friday night and you won’t have to wait that long will you?”

He hoped that was a rhetorical question because he had no intention of answering. It was in that moment that he realized Theo was playing with him, for no other reason than because he could. He hated the power the other male had over him but fine, if fifteen pounds by this weekend was what he wanted, Stiles swore he’d give it to him.

X

“Spending the weekend with Theo huh? Sounds pretty serious,” Lydia said as she watched Stiles incessantly highlight the pages of his History book. He stopped abruptly to stare at her. 

“ _Serious_? What do you mean serious?” 

She shrugged, giving her signature lip purse. “I think you know what I mean Stiles. He obviously likes you. Ever since you actually started treating him like a human being, he’s been watching you non-stop and looking for any excuse to spend time with you. You think anyone really believes you’re both just studying together afterschool every day?” 

Stiles could feel himself blush involuntarily. It was one thing for Scott to notice their budding relationship, but for Lydia—the woman he still had irrational hopes of marrying one day—to comment on it? Who else noticed? Had everybody? They weren’t even really in a relationship, at least Stiles didn’t think. Theo hadn’t really said so. 

“I don’t know if I’d go as far as to say we were getting serious just yet. It’s just a weekend together walking around the fair because he’s never been,” he lied. 

“Are you sharing a room?” she asked and Stiles nodded, “With one bed?” 

“I guess so.” 

The self-assured look Lydia gave him said it all. “Like I said, _serious_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! The next few chapters will be Stiles and Theo's weekend at the fair so plently of eating and feeding in those :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks again for the feedback even though it's only been a few hours! Here is the next chapter as promised! I had it pretty much done, just needed to edit a few parts! 
> 
> I don't think there's any TW's, except a few threats but nothing serious,but as usual, let me know if something needs to be warned about or tagged!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Friday evening came quicker than he thought and after an hour drive and some time lounging and unpacking, they were ready to leave their hotel. This would be their first of three trips to the fair, which was conveniently only a five minute walk. Stiles was definitely excited, even for the food. For once he could enjoy as much as he wanted without any regret or shame. He had no idea where he was even going to start.

Convincing his father to let him spend two nights away wasn’t hard. The Sheriff gave him the classic ‘don’t do drugs, don’t break the law, always use protection’ speech before giving him the okay but Stiles didn’t mind it. He knew he was just being a dad. 

Stiles had been putting in overtime since Wednesday–gorging himself at all major meals, eating snacks almost all day at school and at home, getting as little physical activity as possible. He’d been continuously stuffed since Wednesday night, not even waiting until he was actually hungry to eat again. He hoped it was enough. He thought he looked a little pudgier and he felt heavier, but that could have just been because he’d been nothing but full for the last few days.

“You seem excited,” Theo observed as they walked. The were-coyote could hear the loud noises of the fair before he could see it, but he still didn’t quite understand all the commotion. What the hell did States even have fairs for?

“I kind of am. The food here is just that good, plus there’s always tons of other cool things to see as you walk around.” As a kid he’d always forced his dad wait in long lines for rides and walk past the competitions just to marvel at the entries.

Theo hardly seemed convinced but Stiles figured once they got to the actual feeding part, he’d have a change of heart. He was always happier when Stiles was eating.

“Stop looking like you regret every minute of this and relax,” he said, taking Theo’s hand and squeezing it. Even Stiles seemed a little surprised by his own gesture. It had just felt so natural that it didn’t even register to him until Theo raised a brow and looked down at their intertwined fingers.

Quickly, he found himself apologizing. “I’m sorry. I was excited. I didn’t…” He attempted to pull his hand away but Theo held a tight grip.

“No it’s fine, I like it.” 

Suddenly Stiles found himself blushing against his will and then internally cursing himself for doing something so stupid. Holding hands? _Really?_ Was he becoming attached? Just a few weeks ago he would’ve shuddered at the idea, but now he was the one reaching for Theo’s hand. He was obviously on a state fair high and this must’ve been an involuntary reaction to his childlike excitement. That was it. He swore he did not like Theo Raeken, not even as a person. He still couldn’t trust him. Couldn’t even tolerate him. Theo was his blackmailer and nothing else, he told himself, but even he didn’t have to be able to hear heartbeats to know he couldn’t _fully_ believe it. 

X

Even on a chilly September night, the fair was drowning in people. It was dusty and crammed. The lights were bright, the people were equally as colorful and it smelled like a mixture of hot dirt and greasy food, just like Stiles remembered. It was perfect. 

“So, where to first?” He asked but Theo simply shrugged.

“Your idea, you tell me.” 

That definitely wasn’t the response Stiles was expecting. “You actually trust me to handle this myself, like _really?_ ” Other than the times than the few times he’d had to stuff himself, Theo was usually in control of everything. 

“Come on Stiles it’s been three weeks. You’re smart enough to know what’s acceptable by now, right? Lead the way. You see something you want, we’ll stop and get it.”

Stiles nodded, honestly surprised by Theo’s casual trust in him. It was nice to know the leash wasn’t as tight as it could be. That was twice now that he’d actually agreed to listen to Stiles. As far as captors went, it could probably be a lot worse. But aside from things like forcing him to gain weight or withholding sexual pleasure, Theo was sort of reasonable. It was kind of weird honestly.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. He wondered what would catch his eye first. The options at this place were endless. It seemed like every other booth was selling something to eat or drink. 

He skipped over the first few things he saw—like the bacon wrapped corn and the deep fried brownies—though they both sound good. Neither seemed worthy of his first official fair meal and he was trying to make sure he hit fifteen pounds. He needed something a little more intense than that and after ten or so minutes of walking around, something finally caught his eye. On a big yellow sign next to one of the food stands were the words _‘The Defibrillator’_. It was a cheeseburger stacked with bacon and pickles, deep fried between two grilled cheese sandwiches. It sounded delicious and looked terrible for your waistline. How perfect!

“I want that,” Stiles told Theo, who seemed suprisingly put off by the description.

His face scrunched as he read it, “This is where you wanna start? Are you sure?”

Stiles nodded and gave a few quick pats to his belly, which is looking pretty round thanks to all the extra snacking he’s done the last few days. “Yeah, seems like best place to me.”

Theo seemed to accept his decision and about five minutes later, Stiles is the proud owner of what was probably the most obnoxious burger he’s ever seen. It was literally dripping grease, cheese and condiments into the checkered cardboard container. Stiles eyes lit up like damn Christmas tree. This was the first time he’s been this excited for a stuffing. He wasn’t sure what he was more excited about, the food or the freedom, but he was feeling pretty damn good right now.

The first bite was like pure ecstasy in his mouth. It easily made the list as one of the best things he’d ever eaten period. He couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped his lips. Theo seemed to notice it as well. He smirked at Stiles, immediately sliding a hand around his waist and pulling him close as they walked.

“Keep making sounds like that and I might have to rethink the probation I put you on.”

“ _I wish._ ”

Stiles wouldn’t say he missed Theo’s touch necessarily, but he missed the pleasure in general. That was why he was so eager right now. This was the last stuffing he’d get in before the morning when they’d see if he actually managed to make it to fifteen total pounds in four weeks. He wasn’t sure what Theo would do if he didn’t. What new time schedule he might put him on? Stiles was hoping he wouldn’t have to find out. He wanted to hit his first goal, in hopes that it would please Theo and he might remember it down the line. The happier he kept Theo, the fewer problems he’d have.

Theo didn’t verbally reply to Stiles’ comment, just nuzzled into his neck and left a light kiss on his cheek.

“Where to next?” He asked after.

Stiles shrugged. “Let’s just keep walking and if I see anywhere I wanna stop, I’ll let you know.” The were-coyote seemed content with that. He appeared to be enjoying himself more already, not moving his hand and hardly taking his eyes of Stiles. 

It took him about ten or so minutes to finish the whole burger. Although he lost a little momentum at the end, he still finished pretty strong—no having to stop or anything. There was still room for more.

They passed through crowds of people lined up for rides and games. Everyone around them seemed to enjoying themselves.

The next thing that caught Stiles eye was a grilled bacon, Mac and cheese, sandwich served with a side of gravy. Part of him wondered who the hell came up with these things and part of him wanted to thank the guy.

“Mac and cheese? On a sandwich?” Theo questioned, like it was the most unappealing thing he’d ever heard of.

“With gravy _and_ bacon. I don’t understand why you’re not more excited about this. The fair is like a concentration of all the most fattening foods in a one area. This place should be like heaven for you.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I like that you’re enjoying yourself and all this food, I just can’t believe people actually wait all year to eat like this.”

Stiles grabbed Theo’s hand and pulled him into the line. “Says the guy with a fucking feeding kink. Come on and just buy me the damn sandwich so you can watch me eat it.”

Theo didn’t even protest Stiles sudden assertiveness. He actually laughed a little and bought the sandwich. Stiles took it eagerly, sinking his teeth into it.

“Oh my God,” he said, mouth still full, “This is better than the burger.”

“Really?”

He held the sandwich out towards Theo’s mouth. “Yeah, you wanna taste it?”

Theo shook his head, “No thanks, I’ll let you enjoy that.”

“Come on, one bite isn’t going to destroy the physique I know you spend countless hours working on.”

“I know, but that just doesn’t sound like my thing.”

Stiles nodded. More food for him then. Though part of him wondered what Theo might have against a mac and cheese sandwich. How did that _not_ sound appealing? He’d honestly expected Theo to be more excited than him, unless he was some sort of traditional feeder? Was that a thing? Stiles made a mental note to look that up, that and this entire force-feeding kink in general. 

“Okay so…question? You obviously have like a fat fetish type thing going on here? Why not gain weight yourself?”

He realized he hadn’t really asked Theo any detailed questions about this whole thing. Now seemed like a good opportunity to do so and Theo even took the time to think about it. “It’s not the same. I’m attracted to it on other people and I like what comes along with it, like the feeding. I like to take care of my partner.”

“Like me?”

“Most people are more willing, but you’re coming around clearly.”

“Well I’d have to be stupid to turn down free fair food.”

“Of all the things,” Theo laughed as he pointed at the half eaten sandwich in Stiles’ hand, “You’re swayed by this.”

“As long as it all ends up here right?” joked Stiles, poking into the flesh of his protruding belly before stuffing another bite into his mouth.

When he wasn’t being threatening or conniving, Theo was fairly tolerable Stiles decided. Still not his favorite person ever, but probably higher on the list than people like Gerard or Peter Hale.

Theo playfully rolled his eyes, “Sure.”

As Stiles continued on his second sandwich on the night, a little slower than the first but still at a decent pace, he led them deeper into the fair. They passed a sign that read “competitions” and suddenly there was a whole new atmosphere. It didn’t even look like it’s loud, dirty, brightly colored counterpart. This area was just rows of tables, planters, and cages, each kept up nicely and grouped together by category with people like them walking by to observe each one.

“Where the hell are we?”

“These are the competition entries,” Stiles informed looking at an entry for best roses. “People grow and make all kind of stuff just to bring it here and compete for bragging rights, it’s awesome.”

“Just bragging rights? That’s it?”

“Well money too, and a ribbon, but that’s not as important. Most people just want the recognition. It’s worth more.”

“That’s stupid.”

“That’s how the fair works. Look,” Stiles gestured towards a group of pens with animals in them, “These, for example, are entries in the heaviest pig competition.”

“Heaviest pig? What the hell’s so special about that? All pigs are heavy.”

“I dunno, but we’ll get to taste it tomorrow. They always judge the winners Saturday morning, and by Saturday night everyone’s enjoying a sample of slow roasted pig in sandwiches and pies and stuff. It’s one of the best fair traditions.”

“People spend all year growing a pig just to eat it if they win?”

“Yep.”

Theo contorted his face in thought, as if genuinely trying to understand before quickly giving up. “Still don’t get it.”

Stiles shook his head. “You’re hopeless. I’m gonna find one thing at this fair you’re _really_ in to. Come on, I’m almost done with this sandwich and I need something else.” 

Between all the starch, Stiles was feeling pretty full but he knew he hadn’t eaten enough yet, so he searched around until he saw his next food of interest. As soon as he saw it, he had Theo get him a red velvet funnel cake with cream cheese icing and powdered sugar as he took a seat at a picnic table. He was getting tired of walking and needed to sit down for a moment to rest. The funnel cake seemed like the perfect reason to take a break. Theo sat down with his back against the table, while Stiles sat sideways with his legs straddled across the bench, the plate in front of him between his thighs.

“Do you ugh…do you wanna do the honors?” He asked, semi awkward, as he looked around. Public feeding was still a little iffy to him but everyone seemed to be in their own world, especially the couples. Stiles knew they weren’t technically a couple, but Theo was the closest thing he had to intimacy, forced or otherwise, so what the hell? If he was lucky, he’d actually get some real pleasure this weekend anyway. That was his goal at least. As much as he’d stuffed himself the last few days, he’d had to have made it.

Theo raised a brow in surprise before reaching over and tearing off a piece of funnel cake. Stiles opened his mouth in anticipation and then closed his lips around Theo’s fingers, slowly sucking the excess icing off. The were-coyote raised his brows excitedly at the gesture. 

“That’s new.”

“Wouldn’t want to waste potential calories,” smiled Stiles, resting a hand on his bulging midriff. He’d worn a flannel, unbuttoned, with a plain orange t-shirt underneath. The t-shirt had definitely fit better several pounds ago, but it was perfect for showing off the curve of his softening stomach as it grew with each new plate.

If he handled tonight right, Stiles hoped to have Theo eating out of the palm of his hand by the time they got back to the hotel. Maybe his motives were selfish, but Theo’s were too _so_ …was it really that bad? He didn’t think so. They both wanted this, and Stiles knew he was damn close to fifteen pounds, if he hadn’t already passed it. Looking down at how much rounder he already seemed made him feel like he had.

Stiles tore off the next piece himself, plopping into his mouth and making sure to get every bit of icing and sugar off his finger-tips. From the pressure in his stomach, he knew he was full, but the funnel cake was so rich, even he wanted to finish it.

He continued eating, slowly indulging in a few more bites, when he noticed Theo hadn’t paid him any attention in the last few minutes. Stiles didn’t need constant coddling but he did at least felt reassured when he knew Theo thought he was doing well. Despite his current efforts,Theo didn’t even seem to be interested in him at all at the moment. He didn’t like it. 

Stiles watched him silently for a minute and it was obvious the other male was looking at something. Instead of calling his name or just asking, Stiles followed Theo’s gaze with his own. It wasn’t apparent to him at first, just seemed like Theo was looking into a crowd of people. He was confused until he noticed someone was looking back.

It was a guy, blonde hair, probably Stiles’ height. Difference was, he had to have at least a good hundred fifty or sixty pounds on Stiles, if not more. Probably more. With a pudgy face and a massive gut that muffined over his cargo shorts from all angles–this kid was definitely Theo’s type. Judging by the way he was looking back, giving a slight wave, he also knew it.

 _What the fuck?_ Stiles thought. He was literally right here while Theo, who was supposed to be here with him, was looking at someone else. Technically he knew nothing was going on, they were just looking at each other, but Stiles didn’t like _the way_ they were doing it. Especially not when he’d spent the last few weeks stretching out his stomach and putting on an above average amount of weight for him.

“Do you know this guy?” Stiles finally asked, which seemed to at least catch Theo’s attention. The coyote glanced at him with a genuine tone of confusion in his voice.

“Know _who?_ ”

Stiles stuffed a piece of funnel cake in his mouth and vaguely gestured towards the crowd, “The blonde one you’re obviously making eyes with from across the fair.”

Theo shrugged, almost too casually for comfort. “Just an old friend.”

“How friendly?” Stiles asked curiously, his mind was unable to let it go without a better explanation. He thought it might be rude to assume Theo had a relationship with this guy just because he was fat but…it seemed pretty obvious. “Did you make him, you know, _that size_?” Stiles placed his hands out in front of him, outlining the air in the shape of a gut he didn’t yet have.

“He was chubby when I met him. Good three twenty when I left. He looks a little bigger than that now.”

It registered to Stiles almost instantaneously. This was _that_ guy, the one he’d mentioned before, _his last boyfriend_. Stiles wasn’t sure why it rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t own Theo, the exact opposite in fact. ButTheo had been _staring_ at this guy in a way he’d never looked at Stiles and it was making him feel like he wasn’t good enough. Still, he didn’t want to say something just a little too pushy and risk pissing Theo off, so Stiles shrugged and tried to play it casual.

“ _Mmhmm_ …well I’m pretty much done with this funnel cake. Why don’t you go say hi while I grab one last thing?” He figured they could just get it all over with now. Theo could talk to his ex for a moment, getting it out of his system, and then return all of his attention to Stiles—the same Stiles that had literally been feeding himself non-stop for half a week just to hit fifteen pounds for him. He would appreciate a little recognition for trying to be cooperative in all this. Theo withholding pleasure from him and admiring other people seemed like the exact opposite of that.  


He wasn’t getting fat on purpose so Theo could fucking ignore him.  


Theo seemed skeptical at first, thinking that in this crowd they should stick together, but Stiles assured him he would be fine heading to a booth to grab more food on his own. He even promised to stay within view. The closest booth he saw sold deep fried desserts and Stiles was perfectly okay with that. He dragged his feet to the counter, ordering a deep fried cookie dough sundae and paid with Theo’s card. He was pretty stuffed thanks to the large fair portions and overwhelming amount of carbs he’d consumed, but he was sure he could stuff a little more in there, especially once he actually laid eyes on the sundae. Several globs of pancake battered, cookie dough lined to the bottom of his large Styrofoam bowl. It was topped with three scoops of vanilla ice cream, a pile of whipped cream, and fudge with chocolate sprinkles. Stiles licked his lips in anticipation. He knew this was going to be good.  


By the time he made it back to the picnic table with his sundae, Theo was already back. Stiles was pleased. Hopefully his quick return meant he’d gone over to say hi and remembered why they’d broken up in the first place. He wanted Theo’s full attention back now. He had a goal to accomplish this weekend and he didn’t need Theo getting distracted.  


X  


The walk back to the hotel had hurt. The sundae had really put Stiles over the edge, making his belly throb as it was forced to stretch in an effort to accommodate all the food. Theo had wrapped his arm around him, trying to rub away some of the pain as they walked, but his stomach ached still.  


Twenty minutes later, with his jeans unbuttoned and his shirt lifted up, Stiles lay on the bed, legs handing over the edge and both hands resting atop his middle. There was no give underneath his fingertips, just a large round, bloated mass.  


“Did you enjoy yourself?” Theo asked from the sink in front of the vanity. He had taken a shower and tossed on a pair of sweats. If Stiles turned his head, he could see Theo’s perfectly toned back muscles. He hated how perfect looking Theo was despite being so sketchy.  


“Yeah, I did. What about you?”  


“For my first time, it wasn’t bad. We have all day to really explore tomorrow,” he said, turning around, only to torture Stiles with a view of his equally perfect abs. It just made him feel that much more deprived. Touching himself was out of the question. He hadn’t been allowed to do it even when he was stuffing himself the past few days. “How do you feel?”  


“Like a beached whale,” Stiles answered. He’d come in and plopped down on the bed the moment they’d made it back to their room. Hadn’t moved since. He didn’t plan on it either…well not unless Theo had a certain _something_ in mind at least. 

“Did you bring the scale?” he asked curiously. The way he was feeling, combined with how big he currently looked, made him feel pretty confident that he’d already hit fifteen pounds. He didn’t want to wait to find out. Maybe if he was lucky, Theo would at least reward him with a hand job. He would give anything for a little relief right now. 

Theo nodded, pointing towards the closet. “It’s in the bottom of my duffel bag. I wasn’t going to check on your progress until tomorrow though.” 

Slowly, Stiles forced his body to sit up. His belly was in definite pain as it bulged forward towards his lap. It wasn’t quite big enough to hangover onto it, but it was big enough right now to at least protrude forward over the opening of his pants. “I know, but I’m curious _now_. I want to see if I have any hope. Would you grab the scale for me?” 

Theo smirked, looking Stiles up and down as he nursed his stomach with his hands, “Can’t grab it yourself?” 

“Come on _please?_ I’m way to full to get it. All the food I ate today is barely going to let me stand, let alone go digging in the closet for your bag. Have a little sympathy.” 

Theo seemed easily convinced, disappearing in the closet for a moment and returning with the scale. He was even nice enough to place it right in front of Stiles’ feet and help him up as he tried to stand. He stepped onto the scale and looked down as it flashed one hundred and sixty-three point six. He couldn’t help but grin. He’d done it and it wasn’t even official weigh in day yet. Tomorrow would mark four weeks and Stiles had gained sixteen point six pounds. He looked over at Theo, who seemed to be fairly proud himself. 

“Well damn Stiles,” he congratulated, patting his engorged belly a handful of times, “Three days and you managed to _pass_ fifteen pounds.” 

“Does that warrant some type of reward?” He asked, lowering himself back down onto the bed. He thought he might just be getting what he asked for as Theo came towards him, taking the bottom of Stiles pants legs in his hands. 

He tugged at them and Stiles lifted himself briefly, allowing Theo to pull the pants all the way off. “What type of reward?” 

“One of the sexual variety?” 

Theo tossed to jeans aside and then came back over to shrug Stiles out of his flannel shirt. “Nice try. Official weigh in isn’t until tomorrow. Then we’ll see what you get for that. Until then, why don’t you get some sleep? You had busy day.” 

Stiles glared at Theo, clearly wanting to argue for a moment, but the were-coyotes almost overly calm tone as he suggested Stiles lie down, told him this wasn’t really up for debate.  


He’d spent the last four weeks gorging himself for Theo’s pleasure and this was the thanks he got? Like it would kill Theo to relieve him just a little bit? _But nope_. Stiles was going to bed uncomfortably full and horny for the third night in a row and it was starting to get mighty irritating. If he wasn’t afraid of what Theo was capable of, he would’ve pushed him off when he laid a hand on his stomach. 

Not even belly rubs were going to appease him tonight. 

X 

The clock read almost two-thirty AM when Stiles rolled over to find himself a bed alone. Even though he distinctly remembered them going to bed together, Theo was nowhere in sight. Curious, Stiles flipped on the bed lamp and still nothing. His last idea, checking the bathroom, didn’t pan out either. 

Theo wasn’t there. 

He’d taken the room key and when Stiles called his phone, he didn’t answer. He’d left him there. Where the hell was he? It was _two-thirty_ in the morning. The only people running around at this hour were drunk people stumbling home from a bar or people looking for late night sex…and then it hit him and _no_. Theo wouldn’t. 

He would not go see his ex when he was staying in a hotel all weekend with Stiles. 

But it made sense. His ex was clearly in town for the fair. He was probably staying close by, if not at this very same hotel. He and Theo had been making eyes at each other, obviously still attracted to one another. Stiles had no idea what they had talked about, but he suddenly regret encouraging Theo to interact with the larger male, especially when he wasn’t large enough to keep Theo satisfied himself. Stiles couldn’t believe what an idiot he’d been. Suddenly he was feeling a cornucopia of emotions he couldn’t fully understand. He was pissed. He was upset. He was _jealous_. All he could imagine was that right now Theo was balls deep inside some former romantic reject when it was Stiles who should’ve been on the receiving end of that dick. _How could he?_

As loyal as Stiles had been the last few weeks. Sure every now and then he got a little too mouthy, but he hadn’t really been defiant and he’d been eating, steadily gaining weight. He’d done everything right, including pass his weight goal and it still wasn’t good enough for the were-coyote. Now Stiles could remember why he hated Theo. He was a manipulative prick.  


For a minute Stiles sat in bed, literally fuming. He was pissed for investing himself in Theo even slightly. He’d forgotten just what kind of a dick he could be. So fine, _they weren’t dating_ , what the fuck ever. How did that make it okay for Theo to just leave and fuck other people when Stiles was right here waiting for him like some sort of sick loyal puppy? Did he really think Stiles wouldn’t notice he was gone?  


The more he thought about it, the less he could believe it. He tried calming down, making excuses and even trying to convince himself he was jumping to conclusions…but it seemed pretty obvious. He tried to figure out what to do now. It wasn’t like he could leave. If Theo came back to find him gone, he’d tell on him in a heartbeat. Stiles had put up with way too much just to cave now and let Theo expose him. All he wanted to do was distract himself, but he was in a hotel, hours away from home alone. It occurred to him that the best way to distract himself was probably by doing the one thing he’d been doing nonstop the last few weeks, _eat_. 

Stiles knew for a fact this hotel had twenty-four hour room service. Theo had mentioned it on the drive up and he planned to order plenty of food to charge to Theo’s room account. He didn’t care how much he spent or how much that might piss off the coyote. He found the room service menu by the phone and browsed through it before dialing downstairs. When they answered he ordered a anpetizer of loaded potato skins, nachos with everything, chicken tenders with extra sauce and fries, and a caramel brownie sundae. It was a lot, but his appetite had grown over the past few weeks. He planned to feed himself until he couldn’t feel anything but numb and ready to burst. Instead of thinking about what an ass Theo was, he wanted to focus on nothing but trying force as much food into his body as possible.

It took fifteen long minutes for his food to arrive and when it did, Stiles laid it all out on the bed in front of him. It all smelled amazing and he didn’t hesitate to dig in. He crossed his legs crossed in front of him as he used one hand to feed himself a nacho and the other to feed himself a potato skin. Manners and etiquette were the farthest things from his mind right now. Almost bitterly, Stiles spent the next forty five minutes practically inhaling his spread. The only time he took a break was to lean back for a moment and rub his swollen abdomen. If his body could talk, he was pretty sure it would say it hated him for continuously pushing it past his limit. 

If it didn’t hate him for that, it would definitely hate him for depriving it any sexual relief that last few days. The more he ate, the more he could feel his body craving to be touched, touched by anyone. He was literally getting turned on from stuffing himself and he couldn’t do anything about it. Much like the pigs at the fair, he realized, he was at Theo’s mercy. His sole purpose, being to get fat for someone else’s benefit. What the hell had he gotten himself into? 

By the time he reached the sundae, the ice cream was about half way melted in a pool of caramel and whipped cream. Stiles knew eating two sundaes in less than twenty-four hours was probably terrible for you, but in this moment, he could literally give a fuck. His stomach was so packed with food, his shirt wouldn’t seem to stay down to cover it all as he ate. He felt disgustingly overfed but he kept brining the spoon to his mouth bite after bite. He was almost done when he heard the key card click and Theo walk in. 

It was clear by his expression that he hadn’t been expecting Stiles to be up, let alone to see him like this. He sat in the middle of the bed, surrounded by empty plates as his distended belly rested on his crossed legs. His shirt was struggling to stay in place, exposing the bottom strip of his belly. Stiles looked like the epitome of gluttony as he spooned the last little bit of his binge into his mouth. It was obvious he was in pain as he set the empty bowl down beside him. Wincing, he placed one hand over his stomach and the other one over his mouth, a loud belch escaping his lips. He was fuller now than he’d been just a few hours ago. 

Theo stopped at the front of the room, seeming to observe then scene with surprise and curiosity. “What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing,” Stiles countered coldly, releasing several pained breaths. It was like he crammed so much food into himself, his lungs didn’t have any room to expand. “Where the hell were you?” 

“I went out.” 

“Out where?” 

Theo opened his mouth at first, almost ready to answer to Stiles, before seeming to catch himself. Instead, he stared at him with his brows knit together, “It doesn’t matter.” 

He didn’t even have to say it for Stiles to know. His vague, roundabout answers said enough. He was out with someone else, leaving Stiles here as if he wasn’t good enough. He was good enough to be blackmailed, and fattened up like a prized pig, but not good enough for anything else. 

“You were with your ex, weren’t you?” 

“ _And if I was?_ ” he asked, taking a step towards Stiles. Stiles wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t a little scared. He was literally too full to adequately move, let alone defend himself. At the same time though, he was too upset to even really care. He and Theo weren’t couple, but Stiles still felt oddly betrayed. He had devoted the last month to Theo, literally ruining his body for him. The least he could do was act like he fucking appreciated it. 

“Are you serious? I gained sixteen pounds for you.” 

“You gained sixteen pounds to save your own ass,” he countered without hesitation, “And if you want your ass to continue to be saved, I suggest you choose your next few words very carefully.” 

The seconds that passed after that were tense, with Theo’s glare practically begging Stiles to say something stupid. Stiles didn’t say anything at first, just gave the same intense stare back. God he wanted to challenge Theo. His tongue was itching to form words he knew were likely to get him hurt. He was just so pissed. After all the time he’d spent not only eating, but actually spending _time_ with Theo, and the asshole wasted no time tossing him aside as soon as the next shiny new toy came along. 

“Why would you go see him when I’m right here?” he asked, in a much more docile tone. He thought Theo at least liked him. Had he not meant any of the things he’d said in the hospital room? Had Stiles actually been stupid enough to think that Theo might actually be kind of nice to him? If he was mad at anyone, he was mad at himself for thinking that the coyote had interest in anyone but himself. One month of hanging out and belly rubs didn’t change the fact that Theo was blackmailing him with the intention of probably tossing him aside a few months from now, leaving him fat, used up, and alone. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so mad. You’re the one that told me to go talk to him.” 

“I told you to _talk _to him, not to reconnect and fuck him.”__

__“We’re not dating Stiles. I’ll fuck other people whenever I get good and ready and then come home and fuck you too. _Why?_ Because I can,” Theo told him, an intimidating edge to his tone. “It sounds to me like you’re beginning to forget the nature of our arrangement. I knew you were getting too comfortable.” _ _

__Stiles felt insulted at the idea of being called comfortable. He was _not_ comfortable. The only reason he was with Theo was because he was forced to be. He only tolerated him out of force, he told himself. Even still, it didn’t seem right for Theo to go out and do whatever he wanted when Stiles couldn’t. _ _

__“I remember the nature of our arrangement just fine,” he replied with grit teeth._ _

__“Then act like it. I’m not interested in having to hurt you, but I will.” And Stiles wasn’t as surprised by the threat as he thought he should be. Honestly, he’d had always figured he would hurt him, but he had been wondering how long it would take Theo to admit that._ _

__As much as he wanted to protest, to tell Theo to go fuck himself, and leave, Stiles knew he couldn’t. Complete defiance wasn’t even an option. Instead he just rolled his eyes and turned his face so he didn’t have to look at him as he apologized. “Sorry.”_ _

__“Good,” replied Theo, walking towards the bed. Stiles tensed up as he got closer, but instead of reaching for him, he began pulling the empty plates off the bed. “I don’t like having to threaten you like that, but you _made_ me.” _ _

__Stiles still refused to look at him. He didn’t like having to admit defeat, but he enjoyed not having Theo cause him physical harm more. “I know.”_ _

__The coyote nodded, sitting on the bed behind Stiles and placing his hands around his waist. Stiles hated the way his body seemed to almost melt into Theo’s by instinct. He refused to be swayed by a few strokes of his belly, no matter how good it felt or how full her was. He let Theo touch him but continued pouting._ _

__“So what was with all the food? Did you wake up hungry?”_ _

__“ _No_ ,” he spat back quickly and sharp. “I woke up alone and I was pissed.” _ _

__“So you ordered room service?”_ _

__“I called you first but you didn’t answer your phone. You think you’d be happy that I’m sneaking in a late night feeding.”_ _

__“Don’t get me wrong, I am. You have no idea how good you looked when I walked in, swollen with you shirt barely covering you. You’re plumping up nicely. It took everything I had not to pounce all over you then.”_ _

__“Then why didn’t you?” He was getting tired of Theo referencing sex when he wasn’t actually giving it up. It was like he was teasing him._ _

__“You’re not quite ready yet, but you’re getting there. You just have to be patient.”_ _

__“I’m tired of being patient.”_ _

__“Obviously,” Theo said, “The way you’ve been eating the last few days, trying to pack on a few pounds. It was fun to watch.”_ _

__“Glad it was fun for one of us.”_ _

__Theo laughed into his shoulder, his thumb kneading into the soft flesh of Stiles’ stomach. He was softening up pretty nicely, his middle seemed to be getting a little flabbier and sticking out just a little farther every day. His tightening clothes were clearly straining with the extra weight and he was eating more at stuffings. He was making some pretty noticeable progress._ _

__“You have been working pretty hard,” Theo admit, pressing his fingertips hard into Stiles abdomen. He flinched slightly under the pressure._ _

__“Damn right I have.”_ _

__“Well like I said, your official weigh in wasn’t supposed to be until tomorrow. Let’s see how well you do at the fair. If you can make up for running your mouth tonight, maybe you’ll get lucky when we get back to the room?”_ _

__Stiles hated the idea of getting his hopes up, but he was so ready for this weight gain to start paying off. He could put up with one more day of stuffing. He had all day to fill himself with nothing but fried, fatty foods. If he ate enough, and made a big enough show of it, there was no way Theo would be able to resist him._ _

__He’d be damned if he was going to gain all this weight without getting something good out of it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Let me know what you're thinking!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was going to edit and upload it last night but I fell asleep :/ 
> 
> Once again, thanks for all the great feedback! I love the reviews and kudos. I don't know for sure how big Stiles is going to get yet, but I'm thinking pretty big. I'm trying to make this story as long as possible to accommodate all the different ideas I have, so it's a lot slower paced than anything I've written in the past. 
> 
> I don't think there's any TW for this chap, but let me know if you think I need to add one! Otherwise, enjoy!

Saturday morning Stiles woke up feeling lethargic but oddly determined. Mentally, he was prepared for nothing but non-stop eating. _Physically_ , he wasn’t sure but it wasn’t going to stop him from eating all the same.

He wasn’t all that hungry thanks to his mid-night binge, but hadn’t stopped him from filling himself up before. He was sure Theo would want to do breakfast prior to heading over to the fair. It would be like the appetizer to his all day meal. 

While he was still asleep, Stiles jumped in the shower. He’d been too full to bother the night before, but he wanted to get the dust of the fair off of him while he had some spare time. He had to admit, showering was a little different now that there was slightly more of him to cover. A few times he’d found his hands curiously lingering around the extra weight. He’d never been the most toned of all his friends, but he’d never been this soft either. It was different. He was kind of excited to see how his body would accommodate the extra weight, exactly where he’d fill out. He was sort of starting to hope that most of it piled onto his stomach and waist, if only because of his affinity for belly rubs. 

Theo didn’t wake up until Stiles was already out of the shower and standing by the mirror. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his belly sticking out over the brim. The coyote slid in the bathroom, wrapped his hands around Stiles waist and kissed his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he said, catching Stiles off guard completely. He thought last night had been the end of the discussion, especially considering Theo had all but told him off. 

“Sorry for what?”

He rested his chin atop Stiles shoulder and slowly ran his thumb along the curve of his pudge. “For last night. I was an asshole. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

Stiles stared at Theo’s reflection in the mirror through slit eyes, trying to assess just how genuine this apology was. It wasn’t as if the were-coyote had anything to gain from this. If he wanted something from Stiles, he could just take it. He’d made that much pretty clear last night. He made sure to remind him that he wasn’t really in a position to object…but yet Theo was still apologizing.

“You shouldn’t have left either,” Stiles added slowly. He figured he could get away at least a little back talk since Theo seemed to be in a remorseful mood.

“I guess not, but we have history. It was hard to just ignore. You understand that right?”

Stiles scoffed in reply. _History?_ Big fucking deal. That wasn’t a good enough excuse and he made sure his expression said just that. 

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise. We’re not seeing each other ever again. He offered another kiss to Stiles’ cheek. He was laying it on thick. The abundance of affection was definitely proof of that. 

Stiles had a hard time buying it. He highly doubted that Theo had ever genuinely been sorry for anything in his life. “So _what?_ Was the sex just so bad that you never wanna see him again?”

If circumstances were different, he knew he’d be pushing it. He’d probably get yelled again. Instead though, Theo rolled his eyes dismissively. “No. I guess I just forgot I had something just as good waiting for me back here.”

Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little flattered, even if he knew Theo was just buttering him up in the back of his mind. He still liked it. It was better than fighting. Anything was better than fighting when he wasn’t really in a position to fight back. 

“Well I’m glad you know,” he smirked, placing a hand on top of Theo’s and pushing it into his excess flesh. “All this is for you to enjoy anyway, not me.”

“I know and you look amazing, really…although, you look even better when you’re sitting on a bed angry pouting, stomach sticking out and shoveling four plates of food in your mouth.”

Stiles laughed. He didn’t fully trust him but Theo’s stupid apology was growing on him. He was trying at least. “Well I’m not nearly as angry anymore, but we could probably recreate the last two parts of that scene over breakfast?”

Theo’s lips curled into an eager smile and Stiles could already tell the other male was itching to get started. He figured he probably needed to go ahead and start eating anyway, to maximize on time. The fair would open soon and they had to get there early if he wanted to have enough time to eat as much as possible. 

“How about you order breakfast while I throw something on? Afterwards we can plan the rest of our day. Sound good?”

Theo nodded. “Sounds great.”

X

Stiles and Theo sat on the bed across from each other with several plates between them. They had all the classic breakfast foods–eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, pancakes. Everything was cooked to perfection and the pancakes were practically drowning in butter and syrup. It all looked delicious. The room service here was definitely worth it.

For the moment Stiles was dressed in sweats and a white t-shirt, mostly for comfort. He’d have to put on real clothes when they left the hotel. For this stuffing he wanted to be as comfortable possible, like he was whenever they did this back at his home.

“I hope you know you’re feeding me,” he said, half joking and half serious. Theo didn’t look mad, just caught off guard. “You did say you were going to make last night up to me, we can start here.”

“ _Start_ here?” He questioned, as he picked up a fork and began to pile it with food. “What else do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged as he opened his mouth for the incoming bite, “Maybe we can set some boundaries while we’re at it?”

“Boundaries _like_?”

“No fucking other people. How about that? If I’m not allowed to be with anyone else, you shouldn’t be either, if for no other reason than it’s safer for both of us.”

Theo stared at Stiles with an almost incredulous look. He couldn’t believe he was being challenged, but at the same time he was trying to apologize so he couldn’t flip out either. Not if he didn’t want to push Stiles away and turn this into a real nasty relationship.

“I’m willing to do a lot of things, obviously, but catching an STD isn’t one of them. _Fair?_ ”

Theo rolled his eyes, but still agreed. Although he made his irritation clear by making sure the next bite he gave Stiles was fairly big and slightly less gentle. “ _Fair_.”

“Good.”

“Is that all?” Theo asked in a voice that suggested he meant the exact opposite.

Stiles seemed to think for a moment before shrugging again. He couldn’t demand too much at once, not unless he wanted to piss Theo off. He was lucky he agreed to this. He’d take his small victory for now and run with it. 

“For right now, yes.”

They were quiet for a few minutes after that. The only sounds were that of Stiles chewing and the occasional moan of enjoyment he let escape. Theo forked another bite into his mouth without question, but couldn’t seem to let himself focus on watching Stiles eat it.

“Last night really bothered you that much?” The coyote had a hard time believing that someone who claimed to hate him so much before, would even bat an eye at the fact that he’d slept with someone else. He was surprised Stiles hadn’t been more relieved, but then again, Stiles was hard to read. He’d been a fairly cooperative participant in all of this so far. 

Stiles tried to shrug it off casually. He couldn’t pretend not to be upset, but he didn’t want Theo to think it had bothered him too much. “I mean, yeah a little. I just don’t understand what this is, I guess. I understand our um… _arrangement_ but if that includes being exclusively intimate, are we like a couple?”

“Do you wanna be a couple?” Theo smirked, not coming close to answering the question.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’m just saying, I’m sure my dad would probably appreciate it if you went ahead and made an honest woman out of me.”

Theo didn’t say yes or no—hardly even changed his expression as he said, “I’ll think about it.”

“You’ll think about it? What’s there to think about?” wondered Stiles before letting out a defeated sigh and picking up the plate of pancakes himself. He shoved a syrupy bite into his mouth as fuel for his rant. “Ugh you’re so difficult. How is it that you’re supposed to be fattening me up but I feel like I’m doing all the work is this relationship?”

He shook his head as he ate, pausing every now and then to take a deep breath. He swallowed down the pancakes relatively fast in his mild irritation. It was becoming clear that any sudden influx of emotion was one of the easier ways to make Stiles turn to food. He found himself practically inhaling the plate without any notice. No sooner than when he’d set it down empty, Theo was on top of him with his legs on either side of his own. 

Stiles leaned back onto his elbows as Theo’s hand swam over his bulging stomach. “Jesus Christ, you have idea how hot you are, do you?” 

Stiles stared up too surprised to move. Theo was really trying hard to over compensate for the mistake he’d made. He had to feel damn guilty if he was touching Stiles this much after swearing off of pleasure until sex. He leaned forward, his own lips gracing Stiles and that’s when the other male knew he was right. He also knew he needed to stop whatever this was right now. Theo had still upset him and Stiles would be damned if an apology and some foreplay was going to sway him…even if his body did want it. After all, this was the first time Theo had actually kissed him.

“ _Ah ah ah_ ,” Stiles practically sang, using all his strength to push Theo off of him. His belly sloshed painfully with all the extra movement. “No way. You do not get to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Change up the rules like that. Official weigh in isn’t until later. If I had to wait so do you. Consider it punishment for what you did last night.”

Theo glared at Stiles but after a few seconds he just rolled his eyes and conceded reluctantly. “Fine. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Stiles nodded as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. “No touching yourself!”

X

Stiles got about an hour to laze around and digest before they actually left. It wasn’t a lot, but enough time for the food to settle without so much pain. He could at least tolerate walking, despite the feeling of carrying a lead weight in his gut. The walk to the fair seemed longer than before and he couldn’t tell if that was because it was light out or because he’d eaten not long ago, but it was tiring. He was eager to grab his first meal just to have an excuse to sit down.

The minute they entered the fair, Stiles took Theo’s hand. He’d be damned if he made the same mistake twice. As much as he was Theo’s in this arrangement, Theo was his. 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight today.”

Theo laughed, intertwining their fingers. “I feel like that should be one of my lines. Who would’ve guessed you’d be so cooperative in all this?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Deep down he still wasn’t sure about Theo. He was clearly untrustworthy, but Stiles was trying to make the best of it all. They were stuck together, until Theo decided otherwise at least.

“Shut up. Wasn’t it you that said everything I’m doing, I only do to save my own ass, remember?”

“It’s true, but that still works for me. Where to first? We’ve got way more ground to cover today.”

They had literally all day to be here with the sole purpose of feeding Stiles. It was going to be an adventure to say the least. He looked down at his already bloated midsection and outlined it with his hand. He hoped he could handle it all. If he paced himself well, maybe one feeding an hour, he could get a good eight or nine meals in. Considering nothing here was even remotely healthy, he knew he’d rack up a good ten thousand or more calories. It could potentially be a very lucrative day.

“Let’s start with something sweet first. I’m still kind of full from breakfast. I don’t want to start off with something too heavy.”

“ _Sweet_ ,” Theo repeated for confirmation, “alright, I’m sure we can find that.”

Sweet ended up being churros with a caramel dipping sauce. Stiles picked out a small table by the churro stand to sit at and started in with slow methodical bites. Theo sat beside him, watching intently. Stiles moaned after the first few bites just to keep his focus. If he had to make a show out of eating, he would. Whatever was going to keep the coyote’s attention. He exaggerated his next few bites just a little, leisurely sucking the extra cinnamon sugar off his fingertips and taking quick breaks to rub his belly. About halfway through his churros his stomach started to ache and it was getting harder for him to keep forcing his hand to his mouth.

“Are you alright?” Theo asked when the discomfort began to set it.

Stiles groaned, pushing his plate towards Theo. “I’m so full,” he complained, “You’re gonna have to finish feeding me the rest. Slow though, okay?”

Theo nodded, taking the plate and leaning across the table. Stiles glanced around before opening his mouth. Once again, no one seemed to be paying the couple any mind. He was glad. He didn’t need to feel judged as he sat in public rubbing his paunch and being force fed fried food. 

“We haven’t even been here an hour. You can’t be tapping out already,” Theo joked.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he swallowed, “Well we stuffed right before we came. Excuse me for not digesting an entire meal in the time it took you to get ready. You saw how much food that was.”

He placed both hand on the peak of his stomach. It was pushing out onto the top his lap, stretching his t-shirt and fighting with his jeans. “Look at me, I was already stuffed like a fucking piñata back at the hotel and I’m still kind enough to let you keep feeding me. You should be flattered.”

Theo laughed in reply and Stiles shook his head, “But of course, you like it don’t you? I’ve literally shoved a day’s worth of calories into my guy in less than two hours, my stomach’s already sore and I’m not even half done but who cares as long as I get keep getting nice and fat right? Have you no shame?”

“Stop your griping. You’ll be fine. You just have to learn to pace yourself some. Right now you’re gaining a lot of good weight from stuffing as much as possible, but when you start to plateau, you’ll have to learn how to spread things out some. You’ll get it.”

“For someone who doesn’t actually gain any of the weight, you seem to know a lot about it.”

“I’ve had more experience than you. You’ll figure it out. For now your job is just to sit back, eat and look pretty.”

“I don’t know what’s pretty about being too bloated to support my own body weight, but okay.”

Despite the struggle and pain in his middle Stiles finished off his last few churros completely. He leaned back into the chair, too full to care how much his belly was sticking out at the moment. He needed the extra room to let it spread out. “I don’t know how I’m going to make it through the entire day like this.” 

“How is it that this was your idea and you’re already wimping out?” 

“I am not _wimping out_. I’m just saying this is going to be really hard is all. You wouldn’t understand my pain. You’re not the one stuffing yourself like a Thanksgiving turkey. This is a lot harder than it looks.” 

“I’m sure it is,” he nodded, “but laying around complaining about it isn’t gonna make it any easier. How about we walk around some? That’ll probably make you feel better.” 

Stiles didn’t really want to get up, but he agreed anyway. Maybe moving around would help kick start the digestive process some, free up at least a little space for him to put his next meal into. He doubted he would ever really get the chance to fully digest anything today, but if he could manage a little bit between feedings, he figured he’d be okay. 

X 

Over the course of the next five or so hours Stiles had actually managed to get Theo to ride several fair rides. Sure, he complained about the long lines, but it had been worth it to see his face. Stiles had opted out of riding them himself. All the spinning and up and down movements didn’t seem like the best idea considering how full he was. He’d still gotten in several decent meals though—a foot long hot dog around lunch, a deep fried snickers, cheese curds, a slice of deep fried apple pie, and deep fried Oreo's. As it approached seven, almost an hour and half since his last treat, Stiles knew it was getting close to time for his next meal. 

He hadn’t done a lot of walking in the last few hours. Mostly he’d stood around, keeping his eye firmly planted on Theo from a short distance. It had been nice to rest and give himself breaks. He’d been putting in a lot of hard work and effort to stay stuffed and he definitely looked like it. He couldn’t hide the way his belly was stretching out against the fabric of his shirt, visibly straining to stay contained within its strands. Every so often, he found himself tugging at the hem, just to make sure it hadn’t slid up. Despite trying to push his pants down underneath the swell of his middle, the still clung to him tightly and painfully. They were struggling to hold themselves together with every bite he took. He was passed the point of being able to suck it in. It hurt too much and he’d gained enough weight that a thin layer of excess pudge still remained even after he did so. It was pointless. It was easier to just advertise his new girth and pretend he had no shame. Theo obviously didn’t seem to mind. Stiles knew his rapid weight gain would eventually become impossible to hide, but having never been anything other than lanky, it was still a little weird knowing that other people could see it too. 

He stood beside Theo as the werewolf tossed baseballs at a pyramid of glass bottles. Stiles had insisted that no fair experience was complete without playing a few of the obviously rigged games. This was Theo’s second go at it. He had intentionally lost his first go around as to not draw attention to himself and his heightened abilities. This time though, he knocked the tower over on his second throw. Stiles cheered, half mocking and half supportive, as the guy behind the counter rolled his eyes and reluctantly told Theo to pick out a prize. 

He shrugged un-enthusiastically and pointed to Stiles. He could force him to play, but he couldn’t force him to be excited about it. “Pick whatever you want.” 

Stiles just figured he’d have enough fun for the both of them. His eyes trolled the stand before landing on the cutest brown and red stuffed coyote. The attendant handed it to him and Stiles took a moment to look it over. The entire moment was incredibly cliché and almost sickeningly domestic, but he couldn’t help but smile. Other than their little spiff last night, the trip wasn’t going so bad. 

“Is that supposed to be me?” Theo laughed, placing an arm over Stiles shoulder. 

He nodded smugly, “Yup. If you’re nice I might even name it after you.” 

“I’m flattered. Now I feel like I need one to name after you.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes before running his hand over his bloated stomach, “Well if we find a booth that has stuffed pigs we can stop at that one.” 

“Pig huh? That’s the animal you go with,” Theo laughed, eyeing Stiles up and down as they walked. 

“I figured I should probably go for something fat, ‘cuz _you know_. It’s cuter than a cow, or a hippo, so yeah, pig it is.” 

“Well I know for a fact that pigs eat at least six to eight pounds of food a day, so we should probably get something else in you if we’re going to meet that quota.” 

“Tired of rides and games already?” 

“They’re not bad…” admitted Theo, “but I’m more interested in you.” 

“You only like me when I’m eating.” 

“Not true, but that’s when I like you the most. So what’s next? Is there anything you haven’t tried yet?” 

Stiles shrugged, scanning the upcoming booths. His last few meals had been desserts. He was thinking it’s about time for something a little heavier again, considering it was right around dinner. The turkey leg didn’t really tickle his fancy, nor the deep fried basket of pickles. They passed two or three more booths before he finally saw it. 

“I want that,” he said, like a kid in a candy store. Theo read over the sign and seemed to do a double take. 

“You want a double cheeseburger with Krispy Kreme donuts for buns?” 

Stiles nodded eagerly. Hell yeah he wanted it. A year ago—or even a few months ago—back when he still trying to eat relatively healthy, he would’ve never thought twice about such a thing. Now that things like weight weren’t an issue, he could really indulge himself. What could be more fattening than two thick greasy burgers drowning in cheese and squished between glazed donuts? 

Theo still didn’t seem to get the whole appeal of the fair, but he didn’t protest, “ _Okay. Whatever you want._ ” 

Stiles itched with anticipation up until the moment the sandwich was finally in his hand. Even though he was still fairly full, he was particularly excited to force this meal into himself, more excited than he’d been about any other previous one. The burger came with a side of fries, making it that much more appealing and Stiles was literally in fat kid heaven. He wasted no time finding a table and sinking his teeth into the massive burger. He could feel the grease dripping down his chin, but he didn’t care. This thing was amazing—so good, he took his next bite before he’d even swallowed his first. 

“Slow down,” Theo laughed, whipping the grease from Stiles face with his thumb. “The sandwich isn’t going anywhere.”  
Stiles couldn’t fight the blush that rose to his cheeks. He was excited, he couldn’t help it. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

“Even still. You’re not any good to me choking to death in the middle of the fair. Savor it a little why don’t you?” 

Stiles shrugged, widening his jaw as far as possible before taking his next bite. “I’m not making you any promises.” 

It only took a handful of bites for him to start feeling that familiar pain in his stomach, the one that told him he was done. Only he wasn’t. He still had about half of his burger and fries to get through and he’d be damned if he didn’t enjoy every last ounce of this. 

He took Theo’s advice and slowed down a little, taking the time to methodically chew his food. He could feel his stomach expanding, stretching to its absolute limits but he trekked on. His gluttony was easily getting the best of him in this moment. Even with his bites becoming more pain than pleasure, Stiles didn’t stop. He finished off his fries and if he gauged it right, he had only a few solid bites of burger left. He could do it. He could make it. In this moment, he so more excited than Theo about this stuffing. The coyote was staring at Stiles intently, but he could sense the small twinge of concern behind his eyes as he watched Stiles gorge himself on this burger. 

“Still doing okay?” He asked as Stiles forced down a bite. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” he swallowed only to shove more food into his mouth. 

“Are you sure? Do you want me to help you out?” He offered but the human shook his head. “You’re looking pretty stuffed Stiles. Maybe we should at least undo your pants until you finish that. You know you’ll feel more comfortable.” 

Stiles struggled to swallow the large bite in his mouth. He was about to tell Theo to stop worrying so much, when he felt an odd pop near his waist, followed by a sudden loosening feeling. For the first time since he’d started eating, he took a break to look down at himself. His shirt was slowly inching its way up on his belly, exposing the skin right beneath his belly button. His stomach was swollen, bulging out farther towards his lap. The most alarming site however, was the fact that his jeans were no longer being held together, the flaps open on either side of his belly. Even the zipper had managed to slide down. He used one of his hands to examine the scene with curiosity. 

“Is something wrong?” Theo asked. 

“I think I popped the button off my pants,” Stiles admitted with embarrassment.  
Theo looked down at his waist and shrugged, “I told you to slow down.” 

“So it’s my fault? I’m pretty sure I didn’t gain all this extra weight just now.” 

“Relax,” Theo told him in a calming tone. He scooted closer to Stiles, placing one hand on his back and using the other to examine the open jean flaps. “We can buy you new pants on the way back home. It’s not a problem.” 

“But what am I supposed to do now?” he asked. “I can’t walk around the rest of the night with my pants open and my stomach hanging out.” 

Around Theo was one thing. That was the point. He felt comfortable letting it all hand out around Theo because he knew he didn’t mind, liked it even. Most people felt the exact opposite. 

“ _Well…_ ” replied Theo curling in his lips and looking off into the distance. 

Stiles smacked his hand away from his jeans in protest. “Stop imagining it, it’s not happening.” 

“Fine, fine…You could sit here and I could bring you the rest of your food. When things start winding down, you can tie my jacket around your waist and no one should even notice.” 

Theo placed his hands on Stiles belly as the other boy thought for a moment. He figured as long as Theo stayed within eye shot, it shouldn’t be a problem. He just wanted to make sure no other exes popped up out of the woodwork. 

He took one last look down at his jeans, as if they could’ve miraculously fixed themselves in the last two minutes and then sighed. “Alright. Fine.” 

He didn’t really have any other options. It was hard enough getting used to his shirts clinging to his body and showing off his new weight as it was. He refused to walk around, pants wide open, looking slovenly. 

“See, it’ll be fine. Besides, you had to burst through a few clothes eventually. Your shirt’s probably a few extra pounds away from tearing at the seams itself.” 

Theo definitely wasn’t exaggerating there. Stiles was a few pounds away from needing an almost entirely new wardrobe it seemed. He was glad Theo seemed to be so willing to foot the bill for all of this, because getting fat was starting to get expensive. 

“Well as long as it waits until after we get back to the hotel, I don’t care.” 

X 

They stayed at the fair another two and a half hours, in which Stiles forced down a few pieces of chocolate covered bacon made from this morning’s winning pig and a deep fried ice cream sandwich. He’d never eaten this much in his life, but he could definitely feel it weighing him down. His whole body felt heavy and the slightest movement had his stomach aching. He had enjoyed himself but part of him was happy it was over, just so he could get back to their room and comfortably lay in bed. 

He used all his strength forced himself to stand, before pulling his shirt down and allowing Theo to tie the sleeves of his jacket around his waist. It wasn’t the greatest cover, but it would survive the five minute walk to their hotel…well the five minute waddle. Stiles was much too full to actually manage a comfortable walk. It was a miracle his body was willing to move at all. His belly sloshed and shook with each step. It was weird feeling his own body move like that, feeling parts of him continue to jiggle every time he moved forward. He knew it wasn’t much right now, but he was sure after he gained a significant amount of weight that he’d notice it even more. 

The moment he made it into the room he threw Theo’s jacket from his waist and plopped onto the bed next to his stuffed coyote, belly up. Both hands gently found their way to the top of his stomach soon after. “I’ve never eaten that much in my life. I don’t want to move from this spot for the rest of the night.” 

“Don’t you still have to weigh in?” 

“Who cares? I already passed fifteen. I highly doubt I _lost_ any weight in the last twenty-four hours. Can’t we just do it in the morning?” Stiles honestly didn’t see the point. Theo, although much nicer today, had shown no signs of actually taking it _all the way_. They both knew Stiles had put on a good amount of weight. Hell, even without the scale, it was completely visible. He’d popped the button on his pants for Christ’s sake. He refused to get his hopes up again for something that wasn’t happening, especially for Theo. He’d gotten them up last night and that had been bad enough. 

“Are you really _that_ stuffed?” he asked, sitting down on the bed next to Stiles. He slid his hand underneath his belly button, as if testing it out for himself. 

“Don’t patronize me. I’ve literally been eating all day.” 

Stiles could feel him press his fingertips gently into the bottom of his abdomen. He squirmed a little in response. Theo wasn’t being rough, but it still wasn’t the most comforting feeling. 

“You’re right. You did do a pretty good job today didn’t you?” He began moving his hand in the more comforting circular motion that made Stiles melt every time. Almost immediately he could feel his body reacting to the touch, practically expecting something more to come of it. In a matter of four weeks, Theo had literally trained his body to expect pleasure from triggers as simple as being full or a good belly rub. Either Stiles was that easy or Theo was that damn manipulative. It was probably a good combination of both. 

“Please don’t start this unless you’re going to finish it,” Stiles begged. He was already feeling uncomfortable enough. He didn’t need the added discomfort of being horny and unsatisfied on top of bloated and fat. 

Theo only smirked, positioning himself on top of Stiles like he had this morning. His hands lingered at the flaps of Stiles’ jeans that would probably never reconnect again if he had anything to do with it. He spent the new few minutes silently exploring his body, slowly moving his fingers along his sides and underneath his shirt. Stiles body stiffened at the touch, seeming to tingle wherever Theo’s fingers grazed. 

“Do you think you deserve that?” the coyote asked. He followed it up with his famous, evil smirk. 

“I think I deserve _something_.” 

Theo nodded, pushing his own tightly muscled torso against Stiles and pinning his wrists against the bed above his head. The sudden feeling of constriction made Stiles gasp momentarily. It hurt, but at the same time, having someone else's body so close to his own felt good. It only got better as Theo began placing kisses along his collarbone. 

Stiles wasn’t one hundred percent sure how to respond. Theo had only ever showed his affection in short, almost teasing bursts like this. He couldn’t be sure if this was the real deal or not. He tried to relax as much as he could, despite his hormones wanting to dive head first into the action. Theo pulled his shirt over his head and began slowly moving his lips down Stiles chest towards his rounded stomach. He felt his hips jerked unintentionally towards the other males. 

“You look so fucking sexy like this,” Theo breathed into the soft flesh of his stomach, “You have no idea how bad I’ve been wanting to get you back here all day, how hard it was to keep my hands off you. I want you Stiles, _so bad_. It only gets worse with each pound you gain.” 

“Then stop talking about it and _do_ it,” urged Stiles. These last few days without any sexual relief had been torture—constantly straining himself in hopes of making it past fifteen pounds, only to have it all shot to shit the night before because Theo couldn’t fucking control his urges. “I think four weeks and sixteen plus pounds is probably a fair commitment, don’t you? I’m obviously not going anywhere and I’ve been more than cooperative. Just reward us both,” he said as Theo’s hand toyed with the hem of his boxers, “Or me, _just reward me_.”  
Suddenly the coyote pulled back, staring at Stiles with an intense expression. He looked him over from top to bottom, lingering on the mass of his stomach. Stiles bit his lip with anticipation, waiting to see what his next move would be. He honestly expected Theo to get up, but instead he caved.  


“ _Fuck it_ ,” he said, reaching for his own belt and undoing the buckle, “Hands and knees. I swear to God, I’m going to fuck you into tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! :) Let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry this took me so long! Work and school kept me super busy, but I finally got the time to finish this. Im hoping the next chapter does not take nearly as long! 
> 
> Once again, thank you guys for all the great reviews and kudos! and bookmarks too! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I have a great time writing it and Ive got so many scenes planned out for this story that I can't wait to share!
> 
> Idk about this chapter. I think it's alright, but maybe not my favorite. It does include some new things to the feeding sessions that I've gone ahead and tagged. I've never written either of these things before but they'll probably come up in the story again! 
> 
> As usual, I don't think I need any trigger warnings, but let me know if I do please!

So maybe Theo didn't necessarily fuck him into the _next day_ , but damn, he definitely had some serious stamina and a hell of a recovery time. Theo probably could have kept going but Stiles finally had to tap out after their third session. He hadn't had a whole lot of sex in his life, but even he had to reluctantly admit that last night was some of the best.

Theo was incredibly attentive to him and his needs, making sure everything was to his liking. It was still hard to believe that someone who could be so ruthless at the drop of a hat, could also be kind of caring. He made sure to ask if Stiles was okay, if it hurt, if he wanted to speed up or slow down but honestly it had been pretty perfect. Stiles had never imagined that having someone caress your belly as they thrusted in and out of you could feel good, but low and behold, he'd cum every time. Sure Theo lacked in a lot of areas, like morality and empathy, but sex was definitely not one of them. 

The next morning Stiles had even awoken to breakfast. For a brief second it almost seemed kind of cute...until he remembered that they had an arrangement and gifts of food were never just meant to be nice. Still Theo had a delicious spread waiting for him, which Stiles was all too eager to inhale after all the energy he'd exerted to night before. After breakfast and showers, they'd taken one last trip to the fair, only staying for a few hours, but Stiles got in a plate of deep fried ribs, a funnel cake covered in bacon and syrup, and a slice of deep fried pizza. He’d even managed to force Theo to play a few more games before they left because childishly refused to leave without a matching stuffed pig to go with his coyote. 

All in all, other than Theo’s fidelity _mishap_ , Stiles considered this a pretty good trip. He was alive and his secret was still safe so he couldn’t complain as he spent the drive home in a bloated haze, seatbelt positioned beneath his distended belly for maximum comfort. If a little promiscuity was the worst thing Theo had to offer, this whole experience might not be so bad. It had its upsides, like free food and getting to bang a guy who looked like he belonged on the cover of a GQ. At least that’s what he told himself. He knew if he dwelled on all the things that were so utterly wrong with his and Theo’s sort of relationship, he’d be miserable. 

Stiles had honestly forgotten Theo had promised to buy him new jeans until he was pulling into the mall parking lot. He kind of liked wearing sweatpants all day. It made stuffing at The Fair easier and much more comfortable. Stiles knew he _needed_ the pants though. He was pretty sure if the pair in his bag no longer fit, none of the jeans he had in his closet would fit anymore either. He couldn't wear sweats to school, at least not yet, that would draw too much attention. He was trying to prolong any of his friends really noticing a change for as long as possible.

He slide out of the car behind Theo, only to notice his stomach was still pretty full from his final binge at the fair. The drive hadn’t been long enough for him to fully digest his meal. "Should we wait to try on pants until after I've digested this?" He’d never read any rules that said you couldn’t try on clothes while you were bloated, but it didn’t seem like the smartest thing to do, not if you wanted accurate results. 

Theo shook his head and reached out to give Stiles stomach a few light taps across the top, "Nah, if anything, we should probably try and fill you up a little more. At the rate you're gaining, you wouldn't want to buy a new pair, just to burst through them again next week, would you?" 

Stiles thought about the logic for a moment. If he tried on pants stuffed at his absolute biggest, they'd be guaranteed to fit at least until he put on a few more pounds. It seemed to make sense at least. While he had strummed Google once or two about feeding fetishes, he figured Theo knew a lot more about this than he did. "No, I guess not." 

“Exactly.” The Coyote pulled him in close and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Just trust me okay? I've got this. Let's make a quick trip to the food court? Fatten you up a little bit and then we'll try on some pants. Okay?"

" _Okay._ "

X

His trip to the food court consisted of two pretzels, dip and all, with a large soda. Theo had said "little" but Stiles remembers a time not more than a few months ago when splitting just one pretzel could fill both him and Scott up. He was already pretty full and the meal was literally all bread. He just knew from experience this was going to hurt way more than Theo was trying to make it come off. 

He struggled through the first pretzel, trying to prolong the experience for comfort more than pleasure. 

"You look like you're in pain," Theo observed. It was only a matter of time before he'd be able to pick up on small things like that. After their month together, he was becoming good at noticing Stiles own individual cues. 

"Little bit," Stiles replied, choking down his next bite. It wasn’t the worst he’d experienced so far. There had definitely been more painful feedings than this, but he could still feel a twinge of discomfort in his middle nonetheless. 

"Can I help?" He offered a hand under the table but Stiles squirmed away, looking around.

The Beacon Hills mall was not a Fair full or strangers or his house or even a small diner where everyone was fully aware of Theo's... _preferences_. This was a public place with people _he knew_. If someone saw them, Stiles would be mortified. 

"N-no, I'm alright," he said shoving a hefty bite into his mouth as if to prove a point, "Thanks though."

Theo's narrowed his eyes skeptically and sniffed at the air. As much as Stiles wanted to gripe about how weird that was, he kept his mouth shut. "No you're not. You're literally radiating anxiety."

"In my own defense, that's practically my natural state...but I'm just not comfortable doing _that_ somewhere like _this_."

"That's something you're going to have to get over eventually."

"Maybe when I'm getting too big to hide it? I wasn’t really trying to draw attention to it."

"Mhmm…" Theo said, as if he was actually thinking it over. "I should probably just warn you now that public feeding, and not like at the diner, _real_ public feeding, is something that I like."

Stiles nodded sheepishly. The idea of someone he knew potentially seeing him was a thousand times more nerve wracking than strangers just thinking he and Theo were a cute couple at The Fair sharing food. He couldn't imagine someone seeing him and having to explain that he actively gaining weight on purpose... _or why_. How the hell did you explain that to someone? It was a hard enough concept for him to grasp half the time. 

"Is it like a humiliation thing? I came across that reading about this. It’s like getting off from embarrassing people or from being embarrassed, right?"

Theo raised an eyebrow in intrigue and Stiles can't quite figure out if it's because he didn't know himself, or he didn't think Stiles did.

"Not necessarily, though I have done that before too," he shrugged, "with willing participants. Public humiliation isn't for everyone and if you do it wrong, you run the risk of making the people around you uncomfortable too." 

Stiles found it weird that Theo would take something like that into consideration, but he had to remember that just because Theo was blackmailing him, didn’t mean all his previous relationships were the same way. The other guys he’d been with were probably just as into the whole feeding thing as he was. 

"Technically I'm not willing in any of this, not really...you could do it anyway...if you wanted," he looked around the food court and forced another bite of pretzel in his mouth. Now that he knew Theo had done it before, part of him wondered what he like about it but part of him was still apprehensive.

"You know, it doesn't necessarily have to be hurtful," he explained, leaning his elbow onto the table and using his other hand to graze his fingers gently over Stiles’ side. They were slowly softening up into what the coyote hoped was a nice set of love handles.

"Some people just like to be teased about how fat they've gotten," he squeezed part of Stiles belly between his thumb and index finger, "or how lazy, or how much they've eaten. It just depends."

Stiles hadn't ever correlated being criticized with pleasure but now he was wondering if he might like at least some parts of it? He was already getting fat anyway. He’d always been lead to believe that that was humiliating enough in itself. What harm could Theo playfully telling him he was fat do? It wasn’t like being five and called fat on the playground by some snot nosed brat. Theo wouldn’t be doing it to hurt his feelings. 

"If I didn’t like it, would you force me to do it anyway?" He asked softly, putting more trust in Theo than he ever thought he would. He hated being at his mercy, but there were some inherently sweet qualities to him that made Stiles feel that he wasn’t always a total asshole. 

"The humiliation? No. Eventually you'll have to get used to feeding in public, but we could start small on the humiliation, if you wanted to try it out. Just embarrass you a little bit, pull you out of your oh-so-small comfort zone."

Stiles pursed his lips in thought and broke off more pretzel, "Maybe we could try it sometime then? Nothing too harsh okay, just a trial to see if I like it?" 

"Sure,” Theo shrugged as if he could care less either way, “if you want."

Stiles smiled, pretty sure his appreciation was lost on Theo. Was the coyote still a jerk, _yes_ , but he had his moments. 

It took him a few long, drawn out bites to finish every bit of his last pretzel but he was definitely feeling it when he did. He was twice as full as before on nothing but bread. It was a whole different kind of sluggish. All he wanted was a quick rub from Theo and a nap but all he got was a mild stomachache. It made the walk across the mall particularly painful, each step jostling his throbbing middle. He really didn't have the energy to cycle through pants right now but as they walked in, Theo seemed to take immediate charge of the searching and shopping.

"What size did you wear before?" He asked, sifting through a display table filled with pants.

"Twenty-nine."

The coyote glanced over his shoulder, giving his body a quick up and down before nodding. If he hadn't already seen him naked, Stiles would’ve felt very exposed and self-conscious right now. Not that the fact that he was stuffed like hell with his belly pushing out against his shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination wasn't kind of embarrassing in itself. 

Theo held up a dark wash pair, examining the tag, when a cheerful blonde girl right about their age, maybe a year or two younger, suddenly popped up beside them.

"Hi, have you two been helped?" She had an obnoxious made for retail smile and was clearly eyeballing Theo. Her name tag read Clarissa. Stiles didn’t recognize her from school, but he knew she was bound to be irritating, probably follow them around all day, trying to force to buy things they didn't want. He suddenly remembered why he only wore t-shirts and plaid button ups. They were simple and he hated shopping. 

He fixed his mouth to say they were fine but before he could, Theo was shaking his head with a smirk. "No, we haven't actually."

"What are you looking for?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. They were in the pants section and Theo was literally still holding up a pair of pants. " _Socks_ ," he said and by her irritated pout, his sarcasm obviously wasn't lost on her.

Theo only shook his head and smiled. He seemed to find Stiles attitude amusing. Stiles didn’t see what was so funny. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. He’s not really a fan of shopping."

" _I'm sure_." Clarissa kept her hostile gaze on him from the corner of her eye. Stiles kept his same annoyed expression and tried to figure out what the hell her last comment was supposed to mean.

"I told my friend I'd try to help him find new pants," Theo diverted. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the use of the word ‘friend’ or that he was laying the charm on thick--eye contact, smooth voice, perfect smile. He didn't think Theo was really into her. First of all, she was way too thin and a girl…but Stiles couldn't quite grasp what he was trying to accomplish by so obviously flirting with her. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind a second opinion."

Stiles knew he had to agree to it whether he wanted to or not. She seemed all too excited at the prospect of sticking around.

"So what are you thinking?" Clarissa’s body was facing Stiles but her question was aimed at Theo.

He held the jeans up as if sizing them against Stiles despite being several feet away. "I'm not one hundred perfect sure. I was trying to gaugee his size first. His last pair was a twenty-nine but I'm not so sure anymore." 

She looked at his waist and turned up the corner of her lip. Stiles could feel the judgement piercing through his skin. "Yeah, I doubt it...you're probably gonna wanna go for a thirty, maybe even a thirty one."

Everything in him wanted to tell her that they didn’t need her opinion but he bit his tongue. Even if she was kind of a brat, she wasn't wrong. They all knew there was no way he was getting a twenty-nine to fit and considering he’d gained at least sixteen pounds this month, a size thirty might be skeptical too. 

Theo nodded though, agreeing whole-heartedly. "You're probably right. I told him he'd probably have to go up a size or two, but he didn't believe me."

"Well I'm practically an expert."

"So what else do you recommend then?" 

"A dark wash, like you've got. It's going to be the most _slimming_...and probably a boot cut. It's gonna be our most relaxed fit."

"That's probably a good idea. He broke his other pair during dinner, definitely not enough give." He said it so casually it took Stiles a moment to register what had just happened. He didn't say anything out loud but his face said it all. He was going for a solid _'what the hell Theo?'_ look and over the last few weeks he'd had a fair amount of practice with it.

She looked surprised and bothered as she leaned in a little closer to Theo. Even though she lowered her voice when she spoke, he could still hear her. He was pretty sure that was on purpose. "Like while he was eating?"

"Yeah--tried getting him to slow down but he can't seem to help himself lately. He's just been putting weight on so fast."

" _Yeah…_ He'll definitely want the boot cut then. It has the most stretch around the waist."

Stiles scrunched her face in devastation. Were they really talking about him like he wasn't right there? The way Theo was just telling her about his gain and the way she kept looking at him…It was...it was _humiliating_. 

And _oh._

Theo was…he had worked it in so subtly, Stiles had hardly even noticed. It was considerably less confusing when he realized. He could suddenly see why Theo had seemed so amused by his attitude. He just hadn’t realized yet. Part of him was still offended but he sort appreciated the fact that Theo had just casually worked it the kink as opposed to telling him his plans in advance. Knowing it was about to happen probably would have just made him anxious anyway. 

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "I can ugh...I can totally hear you."

Theo smirked and Clarissa frowned at the interruption. 

"I swear it's not as bad as he's making it sound," Stiles assured, looking down and patting his belly. It was still quite stuffed, bulging farther than usual. "Like fifteen or twenty pounds this month, tops."

She stared at Stiles with obvious disapproval. "That's actually a lot."

"Isn't it?" Theo chimed in, "but it's like he just insists on eating terribly, even though it’s only making him fatter."

"I don't _insist_ ,” he said with a sarcastic undertone, before going slightly timid and finishing with, “I just...I can't help myself."

Clarissa shook her head, obviously buying Theo's concerned friend act and repulsed by Stiles, the fat friend with no self-control. "Well are you going to be needing any more clothes then, since you're already here?" 

"Shirts?” suggested Theo. “He was wearing mediums but those are getting a little _tight_. And maybe a dressing room? Wouldn't want him getting home and not having any of it fit." 

"Well I'll get you a room and then I'll pull some shirts while he tries the pants on. He’s looking like more like a _large_ anyway." They followed her to the dressing area and Theo handed Stiles their stack of pants in various sizes. "I'll be right back."

"You know you're an ass," Stiles said from behind the door as he shimmied in his first pair of jeans. Theo had sat down in one of the waiting chairs right outside the room while he dressed.

"Is that a complaint?" The coyote laughed lightly, "Do you want me to stop?"

Stiles took a moment to consider the question. If he wanted an out, this was it…but he wasn’t really sure yet. So far it wasn’t so bad. He had been mildly offended, but nothing terrible. The girl seemed all but too eager to berate him about his weight, making her disapproval of him quite clear, but she wasn’t too mean about it, not yet at least. He couldn’t really say yes or no at the moment. "Meh, let's just ride this out and I'll decide if I ever want to do again after."

He emerged from the dressing room moments later to show Theo the first pair. He already knew he didn't like them. He'd gone one size up and it made little difference. They _buttoned_ , which was a small triumph, but not without some sucking in and wiggling around. Maybe it was the fact that he was still incredibly full and swollen, but honestly, a week’s worth of stuffing and these pants would be done for anyway. 

"How do they fit?"

"They don’t. They're digging into my sides and my waist." He lifted his shirt briefly and Theo gave a sly smirk, looking Stiles up and down. 

"Sounds like they fit just fine."

"Ha ha, for your pleasure maybe. I'm the one that’s gotta wear these in public, remember?" 

That only seemed to make Theo laugh more, “Calm down. It can’t be that bad, they closed didn’t they?” 

Just as Stiles was about to open his mouth, Clarissa came back with four or five shirts in hand. “How did those work out for you?” 

“He got them to close,” Theo chimed in, silencing Stiles once again. “But I don’t know, I’m not the expert.” She smiled at his compliment as Theo waved his hand at Stiles. “Lift you shirt again really quick and show Clarissa.” 

His eyes shifted between them. He couldn’t really believe what Theo was suggesting, nor could he believe that Clarissa wasn’t protesting. So he was really just supposed to lift his shirt up for this clerk? Obviously this was the actual humiliating part of humiliation. 

When no one seemed to say anything else about it, Stiles let out a sigh and slowly grabbed at the hem of his shirt. There was no point in protesting but he didn’t pull it up far at all, only just beneath his belly button. 

“Those look uncomfortable,” she said as she and Theo came closer to Stiles. 

“That’s what I thought,” said the coyote just before reaching out his hands. He used one to push back the pudge covering Stiles’ stomach and the other to tug at a belt loop on his jeans. “They’re not supposed to be this tight right, or dig like this?” 

The motion made his cheeks go hot and his stomach hurt. 

Clarissa shook her head. “You should probably go for the thirty-one,” she continued, “Wouldn’t want to pop these at dinner tonight, right?” 

She had a self-satisfied smirk on her face when his eyes went wide. Stiles wasn’t sure what he was more caught off guard by—Theo manhandling him out in the open, her comment, or the fact that he was a little excited by both of them. It wasn’t so much her, as it was that her comment. It reminded him of the night before—when popping his button had been his ticket to sex all night with Theo. The memory started to turn him on, making him that much more uncomfortable. 

He was sure by the curious face he was making, that Theo could smell his arousal, and now all Stiles wanted was to slide out of there because this should not have been turning him on. None of this should.

“Right,” he answered after a moment, “I’ll try on the other ones.” 

Clarissa shoved the shirts in his hand just before he could disappear behind the door. Stiles tried to think about something awful, like half naked grandmothers, just to curb his sudden arousal as he pulled on more clothes. This time when he stepped out, everything fit considerably well. 

“How are those?” Theo asked. 

“Better. These actually fit.” 

“And the shirt?”

It was little lose, more so than he’s used to, but considering it wasn’t hugging every curve of his stomach, he thought it might be alright. He figured he’d grow into it, and then probably out of it, soon enough. “I think it’s fine.” 

“We can grab some new stuff and I can start ringing you up while he changes,” Clarissa offered almost too eagerly and Stiles knew that was her excuse to get Theo alone and probably hit on him. If she was a guy, or maybe even just kind of chubby, Stiles might feel threatened after this weekend. Poor Clarissa just has no idea that while Theo was acting bothered by Stiles weight right now, he had been all over it last night. 

When he comes out from the room, Theo was already walking towards him with bags in hand and a smirk on his face. He looked back at the register to see Clarissa, phone in hand, smiling more than he’d seen during the whole encounter. 

“Did you give her your number?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“Why, you jealous?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “ _No._ I don’t think she’s your type.” 

“She’s not…but she did ask for my number. I gave her yours.” 

Stiles groaned. It was kind of funny, in a mean way, but the thought of having some love-struck girl texting him looking for Theo was irritating enough. She’d be pissed when she realized she totally got the wrong number and he took solace in that. “You are such an ass,” Stiles said, playfully shoving his shoulder. Theo didn’t seem to mind. 

“So you’ve said, but other than that, did you enjoy yourself?” 

“Is that all there is to it?” 

“No, that was a very brief beginner’s introduction to it. It can get way more intense than that. I didn’t want to overwhelm you or her.” 

“It wasn’t bad I guess. I could do it again, depending.” 

“Well good, we’ll have to try it again sometime.” 

X  
Monday morning Stiles was back school, new pants and all. He had been right in assuming his other pairs wouldn’t fit. The ones that did manage to button had left marks on his skin from digging and made his stomach muffin out over the edges. 

While his father had seemed happy just to see him come home in one piece, the moment he got to his locker, Scott wanted details. 

“Well,” he said staring Stiles up and down. 

“Well what?” 

“How was it? Your weekend getaway with Theo I mean.” 

Stiles scoffed, “It wasn’t a getaway. We just went to the fair, ate some food, played some games. It was fine.” 

He figured it wasn’t a lie. That had been what they’d done for the most part. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share details with his best friend. Stiles just wasn’t sure what to say without eliciting questions he knew he couldn’t answer. 

“Lydia told me you guys got one bed,” Scott said. Stiles knew he would be forced to elaborate, but suddenly his cheeks were burning and he felt like an idiot. 

“We ugh…yeah we did. His idea, not mine.” 

Scott stared at him skeptically and Stiles hoped he wasn’t listening in on his heartbeat or checking his chemo signals or doing anything mildly intrusive. It was embarrassing enough trying to explain his not relationship with Theo while leaving out all the stuffing and things he knew Scott just wouldn’t understand. 

“But you didn’t protest?” 

“N-no…I guess not.” 

Scott just laughed as he grabbed his last book and closed his locker. “You know, it’s okay to admit that you were wrong about him before? And that you might even like him now? I promise I’ll only say I told you so once.” 

“Oh thanks Scott, I’m flattered,” he said, going for the obvious sarcastic remark in hopes that it would drive the conversation in a completely different direction. It didn’t. 

“But you do like him? 

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugged, “He’s not as bad as I thought.” He wasn’t sure what to say. He damn sure wasn’t about to blurt out that he was only spending extended time with him because they had an arrangement or that while they’d had sex, Stiles was pretty sure it hadn’t meant anything. Theo hadn’t really addressed giving them a title either. Stiles wasn’t sure what they were, or what anything outside of their agreement was. Theo was tolerable, he supposed, if that counted as liking him?

Scott smiled, offering a pat on the back as they began to head in the direction of Economics, “Cool. As long as he’s good to you.”

Stiles wondered exactly how Scott defined _good_. 

X 

Tuesday night, Stiles was home alone reading his English book on the couch, when someone knocked on the door. His father wasn’t home and he wasn’t expecting anyone over. He hoped it wasn’t some kid trying to sell him something he didn’t want, but to his surprise, it was Theo. 

“You didn’t say you were coming by,” he said, stepping aside to let the other male in. He had a duffel bag in his hand and went straight for the kitchen. 

“Is that a problem? You’re not busy are you?” 

He glanced back into the living room where his book lay open on the table. He could finish reading it later. He had all week to read the chapter. “Well no, not really. Just surprised I guess.” 

“I figured…I thought we could do something fun.” 

“Fun like what?” Stiles knew whatever it was, it was going to involve him and a swollen belly. He and Theo had very different ideas of fun.

He watched as Theo dug into his bag and pulled out a funnel, a pretty decent sized funnel with a thick, clear tube attached to the end. 

“What the hell is that?” he asked nervously, “And what do you plan on doing with it?” 

“This is a funnel. _We_ are going to use it tonight…Have you had dinner yet?” 

Stiles shook his head, still staring at Theo’s hands as he pulled things out his bag—a carton of heavy crème, Nutella, peanut butter, _olive oil?_ “N-no, I haven’t…Using it for what? Why do you have olive oil?” 

They didn’t make any eye contact for the next few minutes. Theo’s responses were short. He was much too focused on getting prepared and Stiles was too busy watching the bag.

“Good, you’ll have plenty of room then…A tablespoon of Olive Oil has over one hundred calories…and I’m going to funnel feed you, _obviously_ …Do you have a pitcher?” 

There was almost too much going on for him to process as he answered, “Um yeah…” Mindlessly, Stiles walked to a cabinet and pulled out a clear plastic picture. Theo took it and sets it alongside his other utensils and ingredients. Once he seemed content, he grabbed the blender from the counter and began pouring things into it. Stiles was starting to get a basic grip on what was happening, but he still kind of confused. Theo never mentioned anything about funneling anything into anyone before, yet here he was with all the supplies. 

“Can you just explain what’s happening to me? Why did you just pop up? What are you mixing together?” 

Theo finally stopped, turning to look at Stiles and placing his back against the counter. He spoke slow and clear in an effort to put Stiles at ease. “I ordered a new funnel a couple weeks ago and it came in today, so I thought we should test it out. It’s an easy way to get a lot of calories in you at once.” 

Stiles nodded as he picked up the jar of peanut butter to read the back. Just one cup alone was fifteen hundred calories. He wondered what the rest of the calorie counts were but he didn’t ask. “So you’ve done this before?” 

“Of course. With the right ingredients, it’s one of the fastest ways to put weight on…You seem nervous.” 

“I’m a little nervous, but I’m always kind of nervous when you introduce something new. You’re used to this, I’m not.” 

“You don’t have anything to be scared of. All you have to do is sit back and swallow. You can handle that right?” 

He wasn’t sure if that was meant to be an insult or not as he narrowed his eyes, “Yeah, I can.” 

“And I’m sure you’re hungry.” 

“Kind of,” admitted Stiles with a shrug. He found it kind of funny that even though he’d eating more now, he found that he was hungrier more often too. It seemed like it should be the opposite, but he was beginning to learn that none of this was as simple as he’d previously thought. 

“Good. Just sit down and give me a minute to finish blending this all together. It’s not as scary as it looks, I promise.” 

He was still a little apprehensive at the thought of having Theo funnel this weird, calorie laden, weight gain concoction down his throat. The only reason he didn’t complain was because he was already gaining weight on purpose. It didn’t matter how he gained it, as long the end result was still the same…plus he wasn’t really in the mood to piss Theo off, not when they were trying something new. 

A few moments later Theo was strolling over with the funnel in one hand and his pitcher in the other. The shake didn’t look bad, kind of like a really thick, light chocolate mile—if that seemed appetizing. Theo looked excited though, but then again, he always looked excited because it was never his gut these things were going into. 

“You can hold the end of the funnel if you want. I’ll hold the top and pour. Since it’s your first time I’ll go slow and I’ll give you a break about halfway. All you have to do is open your throat and swallow, sound good?” 

Stiles looked between the pitcher and the funnel and nodded. In his mind he was wondering how much that pitcher actually held because it suddenly looks bigger now than it had ever looked in his life. He didn’t say anything though, just sat in the chair and took the end of the tube in his hand, placing it in his mouth. His heart was beating fast and hard against the walls of his chest, but he wasn’t really sure why. It wasn’t as if he was doing anything scary or painful…he didn’t think. Theo gave him a quick, almost evil wink, before he lifted the pitcher and slowly started to pour. 

It didn’t taste bad, pretty much like chocolate and peanut butter. The mix was just as thick as he imagined, but not in a gross way, creamy actually. Theo was at least pouring at a manageable pace like he’d promised, so Stiles had time to open his throat and really take it back. After the first few gulps he could feel the mix start to settle into the bottom of his stomach. It was filling up significantly faster than it did with food, forcing his stomach to rapidly expand. It almost hurt more than eating, like his body was going into shock at the amount that he was just guzzling into it. It started to become overwhelming for a moment and he was almost ready to spit the tube out until Theo pulled back. 

Stiles swallowed the last bit and quickly removed the tube. His first few breaths were hard and fast, his chest expanding and retracting as if he’d just sprint a mile instead of ingesting half a pitcher of liquid. He was out of breath from drinking a weight gain shake and Theo seemed to look at him with an odd sense of pride. 

“How was it?” 

“The experience or the taste?” he asked between several jagged breaths. 

“Well the experience isn’t over yet.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. He could’ve just said the taste then. “It tastes fine, something vaguely resembling a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup.” 

“Glad you like it.” 

“You would’ve made me drink it anyway.” 

He placed a hand across his stomach, partly for relief and partly out of curiosity. The tension he was feeling in his middle right now was extremely different than the kind he felt after gorging on solid food. His stomach felt like a fully inflated balloon, tight all around, but when he dug into it, it had significantly more give than it seemed. The fact that he was filled with a shake instead of food made it feel almost spongey. He still felt weighed down, but when he moved he could literally feel everything inside him slosh around. It was more uncomfortable than his other stuffings. It made him feel sort of fragile. 

Stiles grimaced as he shifted in his seat, trying to move his body forward just slightly so he could lean back for a moment. He just wanted to relieve a little pressure before having to go at it again. The idea of downing the second half of this repulsed him. It tasted fine, but the concept and consistency were so foreign to him. His body was rejecting it like a shot of cheap tequila. 

Stiles swore Theo took almost too much pleasure in his pain. Moments after he’d relaxed, Theo held out the funnel. It was as if he could feel Stiles getting comfortable and wanted to ruin it. “Are you ready?” he asked, as if Stiles could answer back with anything other than yes. 

He frowned slightly but took the tube in his hand. In less than a minute it would be over he told himself. He just couldn’t imagine, if he was already this full now, what it feel like after the second half. He put the tube in his mouth, watching with almost fearful wide eyes, as Theo lifted the pitched and began to pour. Stiles opened his throat and let the drink slide down. He didn’t really have any other options. He didn’t want to think of what Theo would do if he wasted any of his shake by coughing or choking on it. 

Despite the pain in his middle as he felt it grow heavier and sink lower with each drop, Stiles finished off the entire thing. He spit the tube out immediately afterward and felt himself double over for just a second until his body got used to the ache. It was hard to relax when he was trying to catch his breath but after a moment, he seemed to get it all under control. He wrapped both hands around his stomach. It had visibly expanded, making a nice round curve underneath his t-shirt. 

“How do you feel now?” Theo asked, poking his index finger right into the middle of his stomach. Stiles was so sensitive, his body nearly rejected everything sitting inside of him. 

“Jesus! Don’t do that. Way to sore and way too soon,” he protested. He forced himself to breathe deep, even though he really didn’t have the room to inhale much. 

“It’s different,” he added after a moment of trying to compose himself, “A different kind of stuffed.” 

“It looks good on you,” Theo offered, crouching down and placing both hands on top of Stiles own. The coyote didn’t remove his gaze from his belly. It was what he was really interested in after all. Stiles had to admit, he was filling out nicely, at least he thought. Any muscle tone that he had was pretty much gone at this point. The amount of weight he’d gained in a short period of time was becoming more noticeable as he hit more significant weight goals. He hadn’t weighed in a few days, but he sure he was about twenty pounds heavier at this point and he could see where the fat was attaching itself to his small frame. Most of it had settled along his abdomen, making it look softer already, especially after a good stuffing when it extended forward, touching his thighs. In about ten pounds, he figured he wouldn’t need to be stuffed for it to reach, that would just be its natural resting place. 

“Of course you think that. You like this sort of thing.” 

Theo looked up with a raised brow, “Do you hate it that much?” He asked as if he technically wasn’t forcing Stiles to rapidly pack on pounds against his will. 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Stuffing always made him lethargic. “I never said I _hated_ it.” 

“But you don’t like it?” 

“I’m getting used to it. Stuffing yourself almost every night is a lot harder than it looks.” 

“I try to make it worth your while.” 

“Yeah, well you took that away last week and it was like three days of mild torture,” he reminded him. It had been pretty awful. Stiles had become so accustomed to it, Theo getting him off was one of the few things he looked forward to. 

“You got what you wanted Saturday, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah and I’m not complaining. It was good.” 

“It’ll be better when you’re bigger.” 

“Everything will be better when I’m bigger,” he said with a hint of exasperation in his voice, like a child tired of hearing their parents lecture them. 

Theo just laughed, like he did whenever Stiles seemed to have a slight attitude…as long as it wasn’t too challenging. “Eat more and I’ll stop saying it.” 

“I’m eating a lot as it is.” 

“ _A lot_ , but not as much as you could be. You’re not stuffing in the morning, or at lunch most days.” 

“Do you know how uncomfortable that would be? _No_ , because you never miss a work out and have the body of a fucking ancient Greek statue.” 

“I’m just saying, even just stuffing one extra time, like at breakfast, would add that many more calories to your day. You’d hit thirty pounds by the middle of October, if not more.” 

“Are you going to punish me again if I don’t start stuffing myself in the morning?” He’d asked sarcastically, mostly as a joke but it seemed a lot less funny when Theo answered, _“I was hoping I wouldn’t need to.”_

Stiles groaned at the thought of not only having to wake up earlier, but spending his entire day in a food coma while trying to pay attention during lectures or maneuver between classes lugging around a full belly. Not only that, but having to hide said belly from his friends. It seemed like a lot of work but he knew that he was getting no sympathy from the coyote. 

“I take it you want me to start tomorrow?” 

Theo grinned at his easy victory. “I’ll bring you your first breakfast. It’ll be fun. Maybe if you finish fast enough, we can have a little fun before first bell?”

“Can we have a little fun right now?” 

He smiled, getting Stiles excited, before standing up and with an almost malicious smirk. “Can’t right now. I have to go meet Scott and Liam, but like I said, maybe tomorrow?” 

Stiles glared at him from his chair as Theo began gathering his things. “After letting you funnel me and then leave, I think I deserve more than just a maybe.”

Theo just seemed to laugh it off as he draped his duffel back over his shoulder and placed a brief kiss on Stiles’ cheek. He felt more patronized by it than anything. 

“We’ll see,” he said, turning to walk out of the kitchen. Just before he crossed the doorway, he looked back at Stiles and added, “I might be more inclined to give you what you want, if you send me some pictures of dinner tonight to hold me over.” 

“Dinner? I thought that was dinner?” He was so full he hadn’t even attempted to lift himself out of the chair yet, let alone get up and fill himself even more. 

“Don’t be silly Stiles. You can’t just have a shake for dinner,” he said mockingly as he turned back around to leave. “They’re terrible for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know how it was!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever!! School got crazy on me, I had several papers back to back that took up a lot of time, but I have the next two weeks off so I should get some pretty good writing done in that time!! 
> 
> I know I say this every time, but thanks for all the kudos and comments! I know I never reply to them (but I always felt like I was cheating by like racking up my comment numbers with my own comments, weird I know!) I definitely read them though and I appreciate them all! I can start replying if anyone wants. 
> 
> I think this is a pretty mild chapter, kind of filler-ish. just getting ready for when people actually start noticing Stiles' weight. I don't think there are any TW but let me know if i need to add any! thanks again for reading!

Stiles honestly thought he was dreaming at first. There was no way Theo was actually standing by his window at… _five forty-five_ in the morning. No fucking way. This had to be some sort of mistake. 

“Rise and shine,” Theo said turning on Stiles’ bedside lamp. It wasn’t particularly bright but the feint glow was enough to snap Stiles into reality and further ruin his morning. He placed his hands over his eyes, rubbing them as if his site depended on it. It definitely felt like it did. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually seen this hour. 

“It’s five forty-five? What the hell?”

“Gotta get started early if you want to have time to shower and whatever you do after you eat,” he informed. Sadly, it did sort of make sense. “Besides, I’m always up this early.” 

“Of course you are.” 

“You get used to it eventually.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Stiles complained as he sleepily pushed himself into a sitting position. His shirt curled up slightly with the movement, exposing the a sliver of chub resting on his tops of his thighs. It was completely unintentional but Theo found the whole display incredibly cute. 

“If I told you I brought donuts, would that make you feel better?” 

 

That caught Stiles attention just a little. Who didn’t enjoy a good donut? Deep fried dough, frosting, sprinkles. One of God’s most delicious inventions. He was at least open for negotiation. 

“What kind?” 

“Assorted dozen. Wasn’t sure what you liked?” 

Prior to this whole ordeal, there wasn’t really a donut he didn’t like. Being forced to eat twelve of them in a row might change that though. 

Stiles shrugged anyway and made grab hands towards the box. “That’s fine, just bring them here so we can get started.” 

Theo grabbed the box from the desk and gave it to Stiles. He had to admit they smelled great when he opened them–hot, fresh and sweet. If there was a better way to get fat, Stiles couldn’t think of it. He placed the box on his lap before glancing up at Theo, who was perched against the edge of the desk with his hands crossed over his chest. 

For a few seconds he just stared, not touching anything in the box. How was Theo supposed to enjoy this from over there? He thought maybe that would be enough to get his idea across but when the coyote didn’t seem to budge, Stiles caved. “You’re not gonna stand there the whole time are you?” 

By the raised brow Stiles could assume that had totally been his intention. _No way in hell_. If he had to be up at the ass crack of dawn, he was going to enjoy this. 

“Come on, get behind me. Make this worth my while.” 

Theo rolled his eyes but crawled onto the bed behind him. Stiles was starting to learn if he was good, the coyote would oblige his small requests without much protest. It was one of the few survival techniques he’d picked up in all this. He couldn’t bite his tongue all the time, there was just no way, but he was willing to comply enough most of the time to get his way. 

Theo leaned back against the wall and Stiles placed himself comfortably between his legs, with his back against Theo’s chest. Almost instinctively, he positioned his hands on Stiles without him having to ask first. They were starting to develop a routine it seemed. 

When he was content and everything was the way he wanted, Stiles grabbed the first donut—a chocolate glazed—and brought it to his lips. It was as warm and soft as he’d anticipated, practically melting in his mouth…So maybe waking up this early had its small advantages?

He swallowed the first one down in three large bites and did not hesitate to grab the next one from the box. This time he’d gone for a powdered, lemon filled one. He could smell the fresh lemon filling as he took out half with his first bite, leaving a trail of yellow custard just beside his lips. It was practically an invitation for Theo to graze his finger across the spot, swiping up the filling and placing finger at the edge of Stiles lips. Stiles rolled his eyes but wrapped his lips around the finger anyway. It was a small but much appreciated tease. Theo gave his signature smirk, gently squeezing Stiles’ stomach as he did. 

“If I would’ve known you liked donuts this much, I would’ve gotten you a box a long time ago.” 

Stiles shoved the second half of the donut into his mouth and adjusted his body just slightly as he went for the next one. He was still getting used to the extra pounds that framed his body. Everything, even sitting, seemed a little different. It took longer to get comfortable. “Everyone likes donuts.” 

He received an upturned lip in response and immediately forced down the pink frosted donut he was currently chewing on. He should’ve known. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t eat donuts?” He asked with a mix of surprise and disapproval. Theo only shrugged, as if it was no big deal. “You’ve got to be kidding me?” 

But as he thought about it, in the time they’d spent together, he hadn’t seen Theo eat anything remotely unhealthy ever. Generally Stiles ate alone and when Theo did eat, it was almost always like a salad or something else really healthy and really boring. He had all but refused to taste his food at the fair. Plus he worked out multiple times a day without fail. Theo had an admirable amount of dedication Stiles would give him that. 

“So what? Is your obsession with feeding reflecting some inner desire to let go and eat whatever you want or are you really just that boring?” 

Surprisingly, Theo laughed. “I didn’t realize I was attracted to bigger guys until around eighth grade. I was already pretty fit and boring by then. Sorry.”

Stiles sighed, squirming as he felt himself filling up. He fell back further into Theo. His body was warm, no doubt from his elevated body temperature. As apprehensive and borderline evil as he was, he was all Stiles had in terms of intimacy at the moment. It would be nice to know a little something about him seeing as they had slept together. 

“Just when I thought I might get some real character development.” 

“Maybe next time,” the coyote shrugged, leaving Stiles to his next donut. He didn’t see the point in complaining. It’s not like his whining ever really helped his cause or got Theo to open up to him anyway. 

“What about you? Any secret kinks I should know about?” Theo asked. 

Stiles had to admit, while the question sounded forced, he at least appreciated the effort. He enjoyed the moments where he wasn’t being threatened or that didn’t focus strictly on feeding…God he was becoming soft in more ways than one.

“No, I don’t think so. At least not any I’ve discovered… _This_ ,” he motioned between the box in his lap and his own growing middle, “kind of turns me on sometimes, but I think that’s more conditioning than anything.” 

“Conditioning?” 

“You know, like you learn in psych, with Pavlov and his dogs?” Stiles offered, pausing briefly to suck excess glaze from his fingers. He was halfway now, picking up his sixth donut, and it was becoming harder to choke down the sugary, fried dough. 

“I took sociology,” Theo dead panned and Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course he did because they could never just be on the same page. Now he’d have to explain. 

“So basically this guy trained his dog to drool at the sound of a bell by ringing said bell every day and then feeding the dog. Eventually the dog learned to associate the sound of a bell with food and his automatic response became salivating, even when there was no food. Same concept pretty much. My body’s started to associate being stuffed with getting off so sometimes eating a lot makes me horny.” 

Theo nodded. He seemed oddly interested or at least he was good at pretending to be if he wasn’t. “So this _does_ turn you on?” 

“It didn’t before though, so I don’t think we can necessarily call it one of my kinks. I’m not getting fat because I wanted to. It’s not even happening naturally.” 

“And what counts as natural?” 

He shrugged, “You know, I didn’t get fat in college or after I got my first really lame desk job, like most normal people.” 

 

A small ‘hm’ escaped his lips. He ran his thumb up and down over Stiles’ stomach as he thought. “It sounds like you’ve put a decent amount of thought into this.” 

Theo grabbed the next donut while Stiles finished off number six. Each one seemed to take just a little more time than the last. The coyote was content to help him out, taking a plain glazed and bringing it to his lips. Stiles mouth was mostly full as he finally answered, “I put a lot of thought into everything I do.” 

“What made you choose this over telling Scott then?” 

Stiles took his time with his next bite, using it to carefully choose his next few words. “I’m doing this _for_ Scott. This way, I don’t have to hurt him...I can take a few pounds if it means not hurting him.” 

Theo pressed his palm hard into the flesh underneath his hand. “That’s… _sweet_ of you, but twenty is more than a few. And we’re only just getting started.” 

Stiles swallowed hard. Twenty was a lot to him already, considering how slim he’d always been but he’d already committed to this. If his options were gaining weight or losing a friend, he’d gain the weight every time. 

“I ugh…I know,” he replied nervously. The idea of getting rather large, though expected, still made him nervous sometimes. He was more nervous about what people would say, if they’d wonder why he’d gained so much weight. If they’d ask questions he couldn’t honestly answer. 

“It’ll be alright.” Theo rubbed his hand in the circular motion Stiles liked so much as he said it and the whole thing seemed uncharacteristically genuine of him. “Who knows, after thirty or forty more pounds, you might even start to like it.” 

 

“That’s an oddly comforting thing to say,” Stiles couldn’t tell if Theo was confused or insulted by his comment. “I just mean considering this is blackmail and all. You don’t _have_ to be nice to me.” 

“I don’t know why you assume I’m out to hurt you. My goal isn’t to dominate you or belittle you. I only punish you when you mouth off. I’m trying to be as accommodating as possible in all this.” 

Stiles had to agree, Theo could’ve been worse…but he could’ve been better too. He could’ve not been doing this at all. 

“I can be a monster, if that’s what you want. This could be a lot less fun for you–physical force, humiliating you in front of all your friends, physical discipline. I don’t want that.” The more he explained the more gentle his strokes become. He pulled Stiles in closer to him and allowed him to relax more. He continued feeding Stiles as well, pretty much relieving him of any work other than swallowing and chewing. It was like he was trying to prove he could be nice.

“What do you want?” 

“I want you. I want this. I didn’t necessarily want blackmail but sometimes you have to take what you can get,” he slid his hand underneath Stiles’ shirt. 

“Well I guess you got lucky then huh?” 

“I guess I did.” 

Stiles gave a faint smile, staring down at the box in his lap. He’d managed to force down over half the box and he could feel it sitting in the bottom of his gut. He didn’t know how he was going to finish off the four he had left. Eight had been hard enough. He’d never eaten that many at once and he legitimately liked donuts. 

He let Theo choose the next one, content with being fed, especially at this point. The past few hours had been pretty hard on his body, with the funnel and dinner not long after, now donuts. He thought he deserved to relax a little, as hard as Theo had been working him. If Theo felt like he had something to prove, why not let him prove it? 

So Stiles focused all of his energy on the next donut, not saying a word between bites. He was hurting and all he wanted was to be done. The thought of walking around school all morning with a belly full of food was scary enough. He knew he’d be uncomfortable majority of the morning and he’d probably half to wear a hoodie just to hide how bloated he was. Even in hoodies though, his weight gain was becoming harder and harder to hide. The new shirts they’d picked up were more comfortable but it wasn’t as if they camouflaged his stomach after a feeding. If it fell just right, the loose fabric still accentuated the curve of his stomach pretty well. It just didn’t cling. 

“You’re doing great Stiles. Don’t give up on me now,” Theo told him, picking up the next donut, “You’ve got less than half left. Just breathe, it’s almost over.” 

Stiles reluctantly opened his mouth for the next bite. It went down hard and slow and he sucked in a deep breath once his mouth was free. “It’s taking too long.” 

“I can go faster?” 

“God _no_. I can…I can handle it.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he really could but he was getting there. He placed a hand over his own stomach and felt how tight the skin was for himself, stretched close to its limit. His body was struggling to find room to accommodate it all. It wasn’t as if he’d woken up starving by any means, not after last night. There was just no extra room. 

“I know you can. I’ve seen you do it.” 

“I’ve been getting pretty decent at this,” Stiles commented, oddly proud. He couldn’t really explain the strange desire he had to actually be good at this, to have Theo be proud of him, but he did like the positive affirmation. He always tried to do his best at whatever he did.

“Trust me, it’s showing,” Theo pinched some excess flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Stiles stared down at the layer of fat that was slowly settling on his body. It was definitely showing. “You’ve been eating more at every day. You’ve almost finished an entire box of donuts. Maybe that pig we got at the fair _was_ fitting?” 

He laughed, “Told you. It’s almost as adorable as I am.” 

“ _Almost._ Nothing’s cuter than seeing you laid out after a stuffing, moaning about how bad it hurts or how you want me to come rub your stomach.” 

Stiles blushed, turning his face away from Theo’s view, “I’m glad you find my discomfort amusing.” 

“I didn’t say _that_. I just like hearing you admit that you need me.” Theo explained, resting his chin in the crook of Stiles neck. 

“So you can hold that over me too?” 

“No not at all. I’m not out to get you Stiles, not like you think I am.” 

“You’re just out to fatten me up.” 

Theo sighed in mild defeat. Stiles couldn’t ever make this easy. “Yes, but you knew that.” 

Stiles pouted and he wasn’t really sure why. It wasn’t as if he didn’t _know_. He was practically under a binding contract, only without the official papers. Besides, what did he care about Theo’s opinion? Or what his motives were? What did he care about Theo at all? 

“Aw come on,” The coyote cooed into his ear, playfully kissing his cheek and sliding his hand towards the bottom pooch of his belly. Stiles sudden change in mood must’ve been more obvious than he thought. “I _like_ you too.” 

He scoffed as he shoved the next donut in his mouth almost bitterly, “Oh thank you. I’m flattered, really.” 

Part of him really was though. It was nice to know that Theo wasn’t only there to use him for his body. At least it was nice to think he wasn’t. Stiles couldn’t quite understand where the urges to get Theo’s approval were coming from though. He didn’t want to think that he was starting to like him, not even a little. 

“I’m serious. I was interested in you long before this. I always thought you were smart and beautiful…you look better now though,” he caressed Stiles, kneading and prodding at his belly. He was talking about his interest in him as a person, but to Stiles, his focus seemed elsewhere. 

“Thank you?” He said focusing almost entirely on the pastry in his hand. He didn’t want to get too caught up in Theo’s flattery. It was hard when Theo was still planting soft kisses against his neck. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Stiles struggled to force down the donut as opposed to responding. He’d rather choke down another box of donuts than listen to Theo attempt to butter him up. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, but he knew it couldn’t be true. There was no way. Theo didn’t like him. He’d just seen the perfect opportunity to control someone in the whole Stiles/Donovan incident. Stiles had just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…that was it. That’s what he told himself. 

His very last donut was tough. He stopped after his first bite to inhale deeply, hoping it might help create room in his stomach but it was useless. Stiles was just forcing food on top of food at this point. 

“You know it’s okay to enjoy yourself and maybe even me,” Theo offered. He chin still rested upon Stiles shoulder. 

“I’m trying, okay? I don’t hate everything about this. The sex for example. That was great.” It was. One of his favorite parts so far. Stiles enjoyed the physical aspects of this at least.

Theo nodded as Stiles finished off the last donut, letting the silence linger between them for a moment. Stiles wondered if maybe he’d said the wrong thing until Theo opened his mouth. 

“Well how would you like to have it again?” 

His eyes lit up. That’s exactly he’d been hoping for. 

X 

There were a few things Stiles didn’t actually mind about all this, if he was being completely honest. Sex on a full stomach for example, was something Stiles was starting to realize he actually really liked. It was kind of weird, not something he ever thought he’d be into, but it was good. It was when Theo’s most gentle and accommodating with him, complimenting him and telling him how good he looked, how good he felt. It was like Stiles didn’t have to try. He put in effort of course, but he didn’t have to do much or worry about doing something wrong. It was all about him. It was nice. 

For a while, everything was nice. He’d been forced to increase his stuffings to twice most days, but Theo made it worth his while too. The coyote was happy so Stiles was happy. For a little more than two weeks he was living in ignorant bliss without much regard for anything else. It wasn’t until he hit thirty pounds that Stiles began to notice the changes. 

Thirty pounds should’ve been a cause for celebration. It only took him about seven weeks, which they both consider an accomplishment. He was making good progress…maybe too good. 

He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, fresh from the shower, towel tied around his waist when he first saw them. He was getting used to seeing his new belly in the mirror, each day a little softer than the last. It had become even more noticeable the last few weeks, more prominent. It stuck out all the time now, not just when he was stuffed, farther than the waistline of his jeans which he’d never had before. Not to mention the extra weight that had started to pile into his sides. He’d been trying to disguise it all under his hoodies and large shirts, but the more it grew, the harder it was to conceal. It wasn’t the belly itself that he noticed this time though, but what was on it. 

Stiles stared intensely at his reflection, noticing that something didn’t quite look right. On the sides of his bulging stomach and right around his belly button were several small angry red lines, they almost looked like scratches. He’d had a few marks on his abdomen from the chimera attack in the roof, but those were mostly faded by now. These marks however, seemed to linger behind. It wasn’t until he ran his fingertips across them that it clicked. 

These weren’t scars, they were _stretch marks_. Little signs that he’d put on a lot of weight pretty damn fast. For a moment, his eyes were fixated on them. Never once had he thought these were something he’d have to deal with, but yet here they were…and they have to have been there for a few days at least, right? He hadn’t noticed, but surely Theo had. 

Stiles wondered why he didn’t say anything but then again, the coyote probably liked them. They were the perfect indication of Stiles growing waistline, permanent like a tattoo. If he hadn’t thought he was plumping up before, he definitely knew it now. How could he not? Stretch marks were the national symbol for growing—only in his case it wasn’t growing _up_ , it was growing _out_. 

This was it. There was no turning back. This was everything Stiles needed to know he was officially getting fat. 

From then on it was as if Stiles was hyper aware of anything that concerned his weight or his appearance. He felt as if other people were noticing too. He’d be in class and swear he saw Scott sneak a glance at his middle or saw Lydia make a face at his belly in a pair of jeans. They had to know something was up. If they didn’t, they would soon enough. Something was different and it was only a matter of time before his shirt was hugging every curve of his body and exposing him for the fat fraud he was. 

The thought made him nervous. He was perfectly okay with Theo or even at the diner where everyone seemed to know. None of those people were judging him, but his friends? His dad? They wouldn’t understand. 

So he grabbed the loosest hoodie he owned and pulled it over his head, making a mental reminder to tell Theo he needed new clothes. 

X 

“Any plans for tonight?” 

Stiles looked up from the book he was shoving in his bag to see Scott standing beside him with his signature smile. He shrugged. He didn’t think he had anything but he was never sure with Theo. He usually kept his nights open in case they coyote decided to show up at his house. 

“I’m pretty sure I don’t. What’s up?” 

“I think this weekend is finally going to be pretty quiet for once,” Scott informed. Stiles winced slightly, a tidal wave of guilt washing over him. He hadn’t been of much help lately, but since he got attacked, nobody really asked either. “They’re playing a classic horror movie marathon on AMC tonight, are you down?” 

He nodded excitedly. He hadn’t had any quality time with Scott since school started, not really, and it was halfway through October now. He didn’t want to look back and realized he’d wasted the last year he had to hang out with his best friend before college. “Yeah, we can have it at my place. See you at seven?” 

“See you then.” 

It wasn’t until Scott walked away that Stiles nerves seemed to suddenly kicked in, completely uninvited. He looked down at his stomach, which he’d been sucking in for the duration of that conversation. How was he supposed to hide the extra thirty pounds on his body _all night_? 

_“You alright?”_

Stiles jumped. Theo laughed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to scare you. I could feel your anxiety down the hall.” 

As much as he wanted to strangle Theo for catching him off guard, he didn’t have the will power…or a death wish. Instead he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down before turning towards the coyote. He’s not sure why he feels so shy all of a sudden but he finds himself hoping Theo won’t be upset with him for making plans without asking first...and part of him hopes he will be upset just so he has an excuse to bail and not figure out how to hide his stomach from his best friend all night. 

“Scott and I were gonna hang out and watch movies at my place tonight? Is that okay?” 

Theo raised an eyebrow, which only makes Stiles more nervous, until suddenly he’s laughing. Then Stiles is just plain terrified. “Yeah, that’s fine. You don’t need my permission to hang out with Scott.” 

Stiles gave a half smile in return. He felt a little stupid considering the coyote’s reaction. Maybe it was a dumb request, but since they’d started hanging out together, he hadn’t really made time for any of his other friends. Excuse him for not knowing what blackmail protocol was. 

Theo’s own grin died down and he placed his arm on Stiles’ shoulder. “I said it was fine. You still seem nervous.” 

“I just don’t know how much longer I can hide _this_ ,” he placed both hands across his fully extended stomach, “from him or anyone else for that matter.” 

“Probably not long.” Stiles doesn’t appreciate the blatant honesty. 

“It’s inevitable Stiles. You’re getting bigger and hoodies are only going to shield that for so long…” he reached out and poked Stiles in the roundest part of his stomach, “not much longer probably.” 

As much as he wanted to argue, he knew Theo was right. Soon everyone would be able to notice his rapid change in weight and he wasn’t sure how they’d react to it. He pouted slightly at the thought. Theo shook his head, almost as if Stiles was overreacting. “Calm down. It’ll be fine. Scott will probably be so excited about your little movie marathon that he won’t even notice. Just keep the lights off and he won’t even be able to tell.” 

“You think?” 

“Sure,” Theo said, tossing an arm over his shoulder and ushering him down the hall. Stiles didn’t have to be a werewolf to know even Theo didn’t believe a word he was saying. 

X

‘I think I messed up’ Stiles typed out to Theo as he sat on the couch. It was dark out, approaching seven-thirty and he was still waiting for Scott. The werewolf was almost thirty minutes late. 

It only took a few seconds for the coyote to text back, probably a little worried about Stiles response. He never could tell with him. ‘What did you do?’ 

‘I was nervous…I panicked and I ate an entire box of hostess cupcakes and downed a half gallon of chocolate milk while I was waiting for Scott. My stomach hurts and I didn’t look fat before, I’m pretty sure I do now’. 

He crammed all that down in no more than twenty minutes. His body was literally aching but he still managed to carefully lift his hoodie and snap a picture of his stomach in all it’s bloated glory to send Theo. The entire time he was eating he kept thinking he should stop, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t even planned, just a nervous binge. He was so afraid of Scott noticing the thirty pounds he’d gained, he’d only made things worse. His phone pinged again with another message. 

‘They still make hostess cupcakes?’ 

Stiles found himself glaring at the phone… _of all the times for Theo to be completely useless._

‘Obviously’ 

‘Well I think you look better that way of course, but if you’re still worried, say you’re cold and toss a blanket over yourself or something. Like I said before, he probably won’t even notice’ 

Stiles actually thought that might work but he had no time to find out. Just as he finished reading the message, his doorbell was ringing and he knew only Scott could be behind it. He swore under his breath. His stomach was freshly swollen and as he stood, he prayed it wasn’t as noticeable as he thought. He tried sucking it in, but it was useless. He was too stuffed for that to do any good and it hurt way too much for him to actually keep it up for longer than a few seconds. He just has to hope Scott was too distracted to notice. 

“H-hey,” he stuttered as he opened the door. Internally he was kicking himself for sounding just as nervous as he is. _Way to go Stiles._

Scott was standing there with a flush on his cheeks from the cold fall weather and food in hand. “Sorry I’m late, Deaton needed me a little longer at the clinic…but I brought pizza and snacks. Have I missed much?” 

Stiles stared at the selection and tried to put on a smile. He’d already binged on way more cheap cupcakes than any person should ever consume at once, not that Scott knew that. Still, he didn’t need any more food to draw suspicion to his new body or new eating habits…but it would be weird if he didn’t eat at least some it right? He could eat without going overboard, couldn’t he? He wanted to believe he could, but he hadn’t done that in weeks. He wasn’t sure if that was even possible anymore. He was already starting off bad, considering he’d technically eaten right before this. 

He spent several moments panicking on the inside before he remembered Scott had asked him a question. Stiles tried to answer it as non-chalant as possible. “No, Child’s Play just started. You haven’t missed a lot.” 

“Okay good.” 

He led Scott into the living room and took the seat on the far corner of the couch, as far away from Scott as it allowed. He pulled his legs up, his knees towards his chest, hoping that might help shield at least some of him. He hated how self-conscious he felt now, and how much it made him realize he wished Theo was there. He loved Scott, but he could _relax_ around Theo. He didn’t feel like he was hiding something…which he totally was, multiple things actually…and great, now he felt guilty too. 

For about ten minutes, everything was fine. They both seemed focused on the movie, which Stiles appreciated if only because it meant the focus wasn’t on him…then Scott lifted the top on the pizza. Stiles didn’t flinch. He hoped that Scott would just grab his piece and not try to involve him in any of the food. He was wrong. 

“I got half pepperoni and sausage for me, half pineapple, bacon and olives for you.” Stiles nodded and smiled in return. He opened his mouth to thank Scott but couldn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but Scott was already passing him a slice and turning his attention back to the TV. “Here, eat it while it’s still hot.” 

Stiles could feel his stomach turn, partially because he was nervous and partly because he already had food in him. Compared to how much Theo usually made him eat, there was still some room in there…but this wasn’t Theo. This was Scott. Stiles didn’t want to binge in front of Scott. It wasn’t as if Scott wouldn’t notice eventually, if he hadn’t already, Stiles just wasn’t ready to be confronted…not yet. His fear of confrontation with his friends was 90% of the reason he’d agree to let Theo fatten him up in the first place. 

“Is something wrong with it?” Scott asked, pulling Stiles out of yet another distracted trance. He was staring between Stiles and the uneaten pizza in hand. They’d been friends much too long for Stiles to lie and say the order was wrong. Bacon, olives and pineapple was his favorite. 

“What? No-no. Everything’s fine,” he stuttered, “just letting it cool down some.” He even took a bite with an exaggerated smile on his face just to prove it. It sank to the bottom of his stomach along with the cupcakes and the mild shame he was currently feeling. 

Scott didn’t act like anything was wrong so Stiles took that as a good sign and forced his way through the pizza. On any regular movie or video game night it wasn’t unheard of for him and Scott to split a pizza and mindlessly plow through soda, chips, and whatever other junk they’d gotten their hands on. That was before binging became a literal part of Stiles’ daily routine. 

He choked down his piece and noticed Scott already picking up his third. He knew he had to keep eating if he didn’t want to draw attention to himself, as if he probably wasn’t emitting some crazy anxious chemo-signals right now. He figured if anything, he could at least blame those on the movie. 

_It’s just like eating with Theo_ , he told himself. His stomach was protesting, no matter how good the pizza was. He manages to finish the second piece without throwing up and considered that an accomplishment. Unlike with Theo, he was pretty sure he could get away with a break. 

His body ached and tingled, literally begging to sprawl out and relax while a hand rubbed circles against his skin like usual. Instead he was curled up on the couch, suppressing a pained moan and putting up a counterfeit smile. 

“Something wrong? Usually you’re done before I am.” 

Stiles huffed out a laugh, trying not to cringe when his stomach contracted, “No, guess I’m just not that hungry today.” 

Scott stares his friend up and down with narrowed eyes before shrugging, “If you say so.” 

Stiles prayed that Scott would just drop the topic and for the most part he did. Over the next few hours he managed to force down the remaining pizza and even a few other snacks, just to appease his friend and look normal. Never once did he get up from the couch, refusing to expose his swollen stomach to his best friend until he got up to leave and when he did, Stiles made sure to walk behind him all the way to the door. He never thought he’d admit it, but in this moment he missed Theo. 

He missed him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again! feel free to let me know what you thought


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who updated in a timely fashion! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who commented and left kudos! I always appreciate it! 
> 
> Im in a rush, but i hope you like! its a long chap! 
> 
> as per usual, let me know if I need to tag an TW's or anything!

"Are you doing anything for Halloween?" Lydia asked, leaning across the library table.

Stiles shrugged. Halloween was at the end of the week and he hadn't bought a costume, mostly for fear of looking incredibly fat in anything he tried on. A few pounds shy of forty at this point and nobody had mentioned his weight to him yet. He knew someone had to have noticed by now--seen him squeezed into a too tight hoodie, shirt, _desk_. He'd seen a few double takes and lingering stares, as if his friends suspected something but weren't quite sure what was going on. He knew it was coming, he just wasn't sure when. He had no intention of setting himself up though.

"My dad has to work, so I'll be passing out candy for most of the night. I don't know about after. What about you?” 

“I don’t know. I think I get enough of monsters in my regular life these days. Kira and I were discussing some different things, maybe a game night or something low profile. You and Theo should stop by when you’re done.” 

He opened his mouth to comment that he might before what she said had fully registered to him. He and Theo really were starting to become like one entity and this time, he didn’t argue. “That sounds fun. I’ll see how late it is after I’m done with trick or treaters alright?” 

She smiled back, probably noticing he hadn’t complained this time. “Alright.”

X

Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to pass out candy. He could care less about the kids coming to his door. He was more excited about the five pound bag of chocolate Theo had bought him to _’snack’_ on that night. It’s funny, he vividly remembers his dad rationing out his Halloween candy as a kid, afraid it would make him hyper. Nobody had ever worried it might make him fat. Oh the irony.

He still hadn't gotten back to Lydia, but the night was still young. The sun was barely down and his dad had just left for the crazy Halloween night shift maybe twenty minutes ago. It was one of the department’s busiest nights, full of pranks as well as your usual Beacon Hills lunatics. Stiles was sure tonight would be no different which was perfect because it meant another night alone to lounge around as he pleased.

He sat on the couch in sweat pants and a Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt that had definitely fit better forty pounds ago when he actually still fit into a medium. Now it was clinging to his gut, just barely made of enough extra fabric to actually cover him. More and more of his shirts were becoming this way. He'd already outgrown a few completely. It wouldn't be long before his entire old wardrobe was useless. Even his extensive plaid shirt collection was becoming obsolete. If he had no intention of buttoning his shirts he could get a couple more wears out of most of them. This tee however, was probably done for after tonight. Stiles already had Chinese takeout delivered to the house, he figured he'd make it maybe halfway through that before his shirt was riding up over his belly button permanently. He knew if he planned on seeing anyone other than Theo tonight, he'd have to change into something much less _revealing_. He even kept a zip up hoodie by the door just to keep from becoming that guy who scarred a bunch of trick or treaters for life because he answered the door with his belly hanging out of his shirt.

Plate was perched on his stomach and feet propped up on the coffee table, he shoveled food into his mouth. He was surprisingly content, perfectly okay staying home passing out candy, binging on take out and chocolate and then going to bed with a full stomach. The only thing missing from the equation was Theo. A good belly rub, and maybe even a good quickie, were the only things that could make this night better.

In all honesty though, he had no idea what Theo was up to. He'd given Stiles the bag after school and then they'd gone their separate ways. He had no idea if he was going to see the coyote tonight or not. The more he filled himself up though, the more he craved Theo's touch. While he hated actually feeling like he wanted to spend time with his blackmailer, he kind of did want to see him. Theo was the only person he could fully relax with at the moment, Stiles couldn't deny that. 

He tried to focus on feeding himself without Theo—cleaning his plate once, only to fill it up a second time right after. The only time he broke from eating was to answer the door and pretend to be scared by the generic costumes of the snot nosed neighborhood children. Both tasks were pretty distracting for about an hour until Stiles was forking the last of his meal into his mouth.

His stomach throbbed with all the food he'd put in it, nothing but containers full of carbs. Quarts of fried rice, chicken, Lo Mein, dumplings and egg rolls filled his belly to the brim. He could feel just how swollen he was as he ran his hand over his abdomen. His skin felt pulled tight and he poked himself twice just to see his stomach bounce back to its shape almost immediately.

Stiles inhaled a deep breath and felt his shirt curl up as he reached for his phone. The poor shirt was straining to cover his body even before he'd completely gorged himself. Now it was fighting a useless battle. Stiles had grown considerably since the last time that shirt fit. Forty pounds had added a pretty nice sized gut to his once tight frame. His stomach stuck out at all times now, pushing over the edges of his jeans. Theo had told him they'd buy new ones again soon and Stiles really hoped so because it was becoming hard to squeeze his stomach, and hell even his expanding thighs, into his current pairs. As it rode up, all his small shirt did was accentuate the cute overhang and love handles he was developing, and as it clung to him, you could just as easily see how soft his arms and chest were becoming as well.

Stiles opened the camera on his phone and switched it to video. Once he’d clicked record he spent about twenty seconds, rubbing his hand over his belly, squeezing the roll of fat beneath his belly button and letting out a pained moan. Then he quickly added, 'so full. where are you?' to the message and sent it.

His phone buzzed less than a minute later. 'I leave you alone for a few hours with a bag of candy and you just can't pace yourself can you?'

'I haven't even touched the bag yet ;)'

His phone began ringing almost immediately, Theo's caller ID photo popping up on his screen.

"Jesus Stiles, what the hell did you eat then?" 

"I ordered Chinese… _a lot_ of Chinese actually. I was hungry." 

"And you waited until the end to send me a video?"

"Sorry," Stiles apologized, "I was distracted by the trick or treaters...you could always come by and help with the candy if you want?" It wasn't really a suggestion, so much as a direct invitation. Stiles hoped he knew that.

"Is there even any room left for candy?"

He assessed himself, rubbing his stomach with his free hand as the other held up the phone. He _was_ pretty stuffed, not that it mattered. "When has that ever stopped you before?"

Theo laughed on the other line, "You're right. Besides how could I resist seeing you like this? Be there in twenty minutes?"

"Hurry up, or I might just eat this whole bag without you."

"Fifteen minutes," Theo countered, "Don't touch a single piece."

Stiles hung up with a proud smile on his face. Even if Theo was the "alpha" in their relationship, he was starting to see just how much power he really had if he played his cards right. It was his body after all. He had to have some type of pull in all of this. 

Fifteen minutes gave him a little time to relax before being stuffed even further. His take-out binge had left him pretty thirsty. He was sure Theo wouldn't mind if he was a little bloated on a soda or two by the time he showed up. It wasn't like he was sneaking in some candy and it was just more belly for the coyote to love right? So Stiles slowly maneuvered himself off the couch and drug his feet to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab a root beer and didn't even bother to close the door before popping the top and chugging. As he got closer to the end of the can, he could feel himself expanding beneath his fingertips. It hurt forcing his stomach to stretch more, but at the same time he liked it. He was starting to love the sensation of being full—not just a little filled—but full on, could barely get up from his chair satisfied. That meant belly rubs from Theo, that meant getting off, that meant compliments and not being scolded. It meant his secret was safe. When he was stuffed, he was never anxious, just relaxed and content.

He was just finishing off the last few swigs of soda when he heard the back door open. It couldn't have been fifteen minutes already could it?

"That was fast," he commented, turning his head and assuming to see Theo.

Only it wasn't Theo, _it was his dad._

And here he was, perched in front of an open fridge with a shirt on that was currently squeezing his body and only covering the top half of his stomach. His sweatpants sat low on his hips, exposing how engorged he was, as he poked out and over the edge of them. For a brief moment, even his stretch marks were on full display before Stiles was frantically pulling the hem of his shirt down as far as it could possibly reach. It still wouldn't cover the very bottom, but it covered more than a second ago. Regardless, it was futile. Stiles was sure his father had gotten a full view of him in all his fat glory already anyway.

"D-dad? Hey, what are you doing home? Is everything okay?" 

Stiles was too embarrassed at the moment to even maintain eye contact. He'd been hiding his body for so long. If his dad hadn't noticed his climbing weight before, he definitely knew now. All forty of his pounds were on full display. The worst part was he wasn't sure if his dad was shocked or disgusted or what. When he glanced over to check, all he could see was a straight face.

"Everything is fine, mostly. I called but you didn’t answer your phone. There were reports of two break-ins in the area so I wanted to check and make sure things were good here. I figured they were but you never know with Halloween and well…werewolves."

Stiles cursed himself for leaving his phone in the living room, but didn’t mention it. He felt too self-conscious to speak. 

"Are you home by yourself? Who were you expecting?"

"Theo,” he managed to reply with a mostly straight voice. The Sheriff nodded approvingly. The coyote’s presence was pretty much a staple in Stiles’ life at this point, and by default, the Sheriff’s too. 

"Good. I feel better knowing you won’t be alone. He's more than equipped to keep you safe, probably better than any gun."

"Mhmm," was the only reply Stiles could muster. For once in his life, he just wanted his father to leave. He hadn't meant to be seen like this by him, or anyone other than Theo. Now his father had gotten a full view of just how big he'd gotten and even though he hadn't said anything about it, Stiles still felt uncomfortable. The Sheriff seemed satisfied at the moment and Stiles knew he couldn’t stick around much longer, not while he was on the clock. 

"Be safe okay? Do not hesitate to call me if anything happens, okay?" 

"I will."

After what seemed like the longest five minutes of his life, the Sherriff finally turned to leave; Stiles was sure he saw him glance over his shoulder to give him a quick up and down assessment just before he walked out the door though. _So this was it_ …His father had seen him. Tomorrow when he got off work he’d probably comment on it. Stiles would have to tell Theo this was over, Theo would tell on him. Everything was ruined. The jig was up. He was-

 _“Damn, what’s wrong? Your heart’s beating a mile a minute.”_

Stiles jumped, clutching his hand against his chest. “Oh my God, next time say something! Don’t just scare me like that. I thought you were a robber.” 

Stiles was one hundred percent serious, but Theo still snickered as he closed the door. “A robber? I think someone’s being a little dramatic. Is that what’s got you all freaked out?” 

He took a moment to answer. His breathing hadn’t fully regulated from the scare—as if he needed that on top of everything else that had just happened to him. This was quickly going from he thought was a great night, to the worst night ever. 

“No. My dad did mention some break-ins but it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Theo asked with his hands crossed over his chest. Suddenly this looked like an interrogation. 

Stiles took a deep breath and answered with no shortage of dramatic hand gestures, pointing from the doorway to himself as he spoke. “My _dad_! He walked in a second ago while I was in here and caught me shirt up, stomach out, standing in front of the fridge. It was like the most compromising scene ever. I know he saw _all of this_.” He circled both hands over his stomach, shifting it around just for emphasis. 

Even though it was clear that Stiles was panicking, Theo seemed more than relaxed about this. He made his way across the kitchen as he spoke. “Well did he say anything about _all of that_?” 

There was a silent pause before Stiles slowly shook his head, “Well _no_.” 

The coyote placed himself behind him and draped his hands around his waist. He could feel how tense Stiles was beneath him. His shoulders were clenched and his body rigid. “So you’re freaking out for what exactly?” 

Stiles fought to argue, but no words came. Maybe he was panicking for nothing? His father hadn’t said anything. If he noticed, maybe he didn’t care? It was only after these thoughts went through his mind that Stiles seemed to loosen up. His shoulders fell. He sighed slightly, as if surrendering himself. “I don’t know. I just…I know he had to see me. You said yourself that it was getting hard to miss.” 

“It _is_ ,” agreed Theo. Instantly Stiles body stiffened again. The coyote tried to be as soothing as possible, cooing a sweet, _“calm down”_ into the boy’s ear and rubbing his thumb up and down against the side of his belly. 

“That doesn’t necessarily mean that everyone is going to have this negative reaction to it that you think they are. You’re scaring yourself before anything’s even happened. You don’t know what everyone will think about it. Maybe no one will say anything at all?” 

Stiles looked down at his stomach, round and bulging out over his sweats. The idea of everyone just sitting back and watching in silence as he only grew bigger seemed impossible. Somebody would say something, tell him he was fat, force him to lose weight. He just kept thinking about how badly this would end, especially if Theo reneged on their agreement. That was what he was most afraid of. 

“But what if they do?” Stiles tilted his head to look back at Theo. His voice was soft, nervous. It almost made Theo feel kind of bad for him. “What if my dad has a problem with it? What if he makes me go on a diet or something?” 

Theo hadn’t really thought about that. He knew Stiles wasn’t dumb enough to think he wouldn’t hesitate to expose him should he try and back out of their deal. Everyone else he’d been with had been a more than willing participant. Stiles was a special case…he’d had to fight and resort to blackmail to get Stiles on board with this. He wasn’t willing to give him up so easily. So he shrugged, sliding his hand down further on Stiles’ belly. He gently cupped the bottom, taking a moment to appreciate the overhang that was developing. 

“I guess you’d just have to choose.” Theo had to admit, he’d hate having to give this body up, especially when it was starting to look so good.

“Between you and my dad?” Stiles was surprised to see Theo shake his head. 

“Between your secret and your friends.” 

A few months ago he wouldn’t have hesitated to pick his friends. They both knew which one he’d pick now though. Stiles had come way too far just to lose it all. Hell, he’d already gained almost a fourth of his body weight. It would all be for nothing if he just stopped now. He’d be fat _and_ friendless once Theo ratted him out. 

Almost as soon as Stiles thoughts began to wander, Theo was spinning him around and rubbing his shoulders. He had a strangely understanding look on his face and reassuring tone in his voice. It was as if he was reading Stiles’ mind. “But I’m sure it won’t come to that okay? You’ll see,” he leaned in and kissed their lips which appeared to ease the human, if only momentarily. “How about we stop dwelling on this and get to what I really came over for? Isn’t there a five pound bag of candy around here with your name on it?” 

Stiles couldn’t help but return Theo’s smile as the coyote patted the top of his taut stomach. He pushed the hand away from his middle and gripped it inside his own instead. “Yeah there is…upstairs in my bedroom.” 

X 

Stiles sat on his bed facing Theo, their legs intertwined as he leaned back onto the palms of his hands. His stomach was pushed forward, only making it look bigger with his shirt pulled up to right underneath his chest. While Theo took a second to unwrap another piece of chocolate, he managed a few deep breaths. Candy never seemed like the type of thing that could fill you up, but he now that he was more than half way through a five pound bag, his mind had been completely changed. 

“Are you sick of chocolate yet?” Theo asked, an amused smirk on his face. He plopped a peanut butter cup into Stiles’ mouth before moving his hand to his gut. 

“I never thought I’d say this but _yes_ , I am sick of chocolate. Chocolate and Chinese food is a terrible combination.” 

Theo’s eyes were planted firmly on his body. He almost looked mesmerized, enamored with how big Stiles was becoming. “Coming from the same person who ate a burger with donut buns? It doesn’t look like it.” 

“You like anything as long as it makes me look fat.” 

The coyote didn’t argue. He merely gave a light shrug. That was the point after all. “It’s not enough to make you _look_ fat. It actually has to make you fat too.” 

“Well it’s definitely doing that,” Stiles slid his own hand underneath his stomach and pushed up on the extra flesh. That was one of the benefits of sitting down, it always made him look bigger, making his stomach roll up and creating an actual overhang onto his lap, or between his legs in this case. 

Theo traced one of the marks on his stomach with the tip of his finger. Stiles had figured he liked them. That was probably why he hadn’t said anything about them before. The bigger he got, the bigger they seemed to get too. A few more had appeared since he’d first noticed them. He had a handful of red marks on each side and a couple on the front of his stomach as well. Even if he did lose this weight one day, he’d probably never lose those reminders of his time with Theo. It was as if the coyote had unintentionally branded him for life. 

“What are you up to now?” 

Stiles took a second to think. He’d been on the scale just a few days ago to check his progress. “One eighty-eight I’m pretty sure. So a good forty-one, maybe forty-two pounds by now.” 

A smile grazed the coyote’s lips and then Stiles’ own. Whenever Theo was proud, he always felt an odd sense of pride too. He kept telling himself he shouldn’t care. In fact if anything he should be mad, upset that he was allowing Theo to do this to him and to his body, but he wasn’t, at least not anymore. He was starting to like the looks Theo gave him whenever he proclaimed he’d gained weight more and more. It was weird. He hadn’t intended to like this, and he still wouldn’t admit to himself that he liked Theo even a little bit, but yet he felt good when he saw the number on the scale go up and even better when the coyote was around. He just kept telling himself he was making the best out of a bad situation. That was all. 

“That’s really good Stiles.” 

“I know,” he replied with a mouth full of chocolate. 

“Thanksgiving and Christmas are right around the corner. You should make some really good progress then.” 

Stiles had almost forgotten. He’d been so wrapped up in the last few weeks he hadn’t realized what was coming. Winter was practically weight gain season. Theo would surely have him putting overtime from now until March. If he could manage forty pounds in a little more than two months stuffing in secret, who knew what he could manage when it was more acceptable to stuff out in the open. God, he’d probably balloon up in no time. He wasn’t far from hitting two-hundred pounds. He’d surely be there, maybe even past that, sometime in early December. While part of him was still nervous, part of him was excited as well. 

“Maybe I’ll make it another forty pounds?” Stiles couldn’t imagine. He couldn’t imagine being forty pounds heavier at the beginning of the year. Being eighty pounds bigger by the end of the semester was even harder to fathom. Before he began stuffing with Theo, he never would’ve thought he’d be this close to two hundred pounds _ever_. He’d always assumed he was doomed to be lean forever. 

The thought clearly intrigued Theo. Just that alone has him biting at his lower lip in anticipation. He’d mentioned before that he’d never taken someone who wasn’t already kind of big and made them fat before. Stiles must have been an especially exciting case for him. It seemed like it by the way he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off him. Even now, he was just continuously squeezing the lower half of Stiles’ belly between his thumb and forefinger as they spoke. 

It took him another ten minutes, but finally Stiles could relax as Theo forced the last piece of candy down his throat. He felt heavy and something told him if he stood up, he might be pretty nauseous too. There was no way it was healthy to consume that much candy in one sitting, especially not on an already full stomach. His gut had filled out considerably thanks to everything in it. It appeared harder and rounder than when Theo had first come over. Though he had enjoyed it, Stiles was just glad he was done. There was always a moment of relief when he’d finally finished everything Theo had for him. 

At first the coyote just stared, taking in the scene in front of him. He had Stiles between his legs, incapacitated on food, belly poking out a too small shirt and it was all for him. It was hard not to keep his hands all over him. As Stiles panted in relief, Theo brought himself to his knees and positioned himself between Stiles open legs. When he got his bearings, he leaned forward and began placing gentle kisses along the boy’s exposed midsection. 

Stiles stared in surprised. It was kind of well… _cute_. Theo was generally pretty careful with him after a feeding. He knew how sensitive Stiles could be. But Theo was hardly ever this adorable. Even after two months, he still only kissed Stiles on the lips outside of sex sporadically—usually when Stiles was upset or complaining. 

“This is new,” he commented as he tilted his head back, “I like it.” 

Theo looked up briefly, the corner of his lips curled upward, “You do? Do you like this too?” 

Stiles was about to ask ‘what’ but before he could get a word out, Theo’s mouth had to returned to his stomach, suckling on the bottom, right beneath his belly button. It raised goosebumps along his arms and made him shiver just slightly. 

“Oh wow…whatever you do, do not stop doing that.” 

Theo paused only for a moment, “Believe me, I had no intention of stopping.” 

X 

For the next few days things seemed good. Stiles thought things with his father had blown over. It had been a week and he hadn’t said anything so he had assumed he was home free. Even still he’d gone back to wearing his loosest shirt and hoodies, just as insurance to make sure nobody else caught him in the same comprising position his father had caught him in the previous week. 

When Scott had asked him for help deciphering the text of some strange book he’d acquired that night, he really thought things were looking up. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Everyone was supposed to be there and it had been a while since he’d spent extended time with his friends outside of school. Even his movie night with Scott had made him kind of uncomfortable and that was his best friend. He was just afraid that in such close quarters, someone would notice. Even still, he agreed to go. He missed everyone and he missed helping out with the supernatural. 

“Are you going to Scott’s tonight?” he asked Theo Friday afternoon as they walked towards the parking lot. The coyote hadn’t mentioned it, but Stiles was sure when Scott said everybody, that meant him too. Theo was probably more well-versed in what was going on with the chimeras right now than he was anyways. 

Theo shrugged casually like he hadn’t really thought about it, “Yeah, I guess…Why? Aren’t you?” 

“Well yeah I’m going…so I wondering if we could maybe skip out on the afterschool _‘snack’_ and maybe we could do dinner after?” he asked nervously. He had never asked to forgo any of their plans before. He hoped Theo wasn’t angry or upset with him. “I just don’t want to show up to Scott’s looking any fatter than I already do, if that’s alright?” 

He expected maybe a scowl or just a straight up ‘no’, but instead Theo gave him a small reassuring smile and placed a light peck on his cheek. “Yeah, that’s fine,” he said, before quickly adding, “ _for tonight at least_.” 

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up at the affection. He cursed himself for being so easily swayed. 

“Thank you.” 

X 

Stiles swore Scott had said they were meeting at six-thirty but when he showed up at six twenty-one, he was clearly the last person there. He thought for sure Malia would be the last one to show up, considering she was still a little shaky on the whole driving thing, but he actually ended up parking right in front of her small silver car. 

He walked up to the house and went in without bothering to knock or ring the doorbell. Scott had made him a copy of the keys years ago and surprisingly, Melissa had not made him give it back when she found out. 

As he made his way towards the living room he heard talking, but what surprised him wasn’t the sound of his friends—it the sound of his own father. That made Stiles pause. Why was he there? He hadn’t remembered seeing his car and Scott hadn’t mentioned that he was invited. His father hadn’t said anything about the supernatural or reading any books either, but as he listened closer he distinctively heard Melissa’s voice too. Suddenly he was more nervous than before. It was one thing to spend the entire night reading in a room with his friends and trying to camouflage himself, but to hide in front a nurse and his father, who’d already caught him slipping up once before. 

“Um, hey…” he said, poking his head into the doorway with a small wave. “I thought we were meeting at six-thirty. Am I late?” 

The room was completely full—Scott, Lydia, Theo, Malia, Kira, Liam, the Sheriff and Melissa were all present. Yet everything seemed to go quiet, and not in a good way. They stared at Stiles. He wondered if maybe he was late or if it was something else. As much as he wanted to look down and make sure his shirt hadn’t ridden up, he refrained from drawing any more attention to himself and took a seat in the only empty chair in the room. After several moments of awkward silence Lydia finally spoke. 

Something about her voice seemed uneven, which wasn’t like her. She was never anything less than confident unless something was wrong. He hoped things weren’t worse than he thought. The chimeras sounded bad enough. “Hey Stiles, how have you been?” 

The question seemed weird, oddly forced and unnecessary. They’d literally just been at school together less than four hours ago, yet she was asking how he’d been as if they hadn’t seen each other in months. Something wasn’t right. Scott had told him they were there to read, but when Stiles started to really take in his surroundings, he saw no books anywhere. He couldn’t help but notice that almost no one seemed to be making eye contact with him either. Not even Theo, which was surprising considering they were having sex on a regular basis. 

“Um, _fine_ …Okay, what’s going on? Did something happen?” 

Eyes shifted. Hands were shoved into pockets. Lips were bitten almost hard enough to draw blood and yet no one spoke. Stiles’ heart began pounding in his chest. He hoped nothing terrible had happened in the three and a half hours since he’d last seen them all. His mind raced with all kinds of irrational thoughts. He wondered if maybe someone had died, or had come back. Was Deucalion lurking around again, or maybe Gerard or Peter Hale? It had to be something awful for everyone to be acting like this. For the love of God he hoped it wasn’t another Nogitsune. 

Scott was the first person to actually look at him, though it was brief. His eyes glanced towards Melissa and his dad’s just as quickly. “Stiles I know…I know I told you we were coming over here to look for clues in this book, but I lied. That’s not why I invited you over.” 

Now his heart was really racing. He could feel his anxiety kicking in. He tried to stay calm but that was hard in a room where everyone seemed to know what was going on but you. “Then what’s going on?” 

“Stiles,” his father said before correcting himself, “ _Son_ ” He just knew this is going to be bad. Someone was probably dying…again, “…I asked Scott to bring everyone together so that we could talk to you about something.” 

“About _what?_ ” his voice was probably a few decibels louder than necessary, but at that point he didn’t care. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on before they drove him into a panic attack. 

“About your weight,” answered the Sheriff and Stiles could swear he literally felt his heart drop into his stomach. That was not what he was expecting…although looking back, he probably should’ve known. 

Everyone in the room seemed to cringe as Stiles squirmed uncomfortably in his seat in a useless attempt to shield his body, which he was now hyper-aware of. “M-my what?” he stuttered back, but he knew exactly what his father had said. 

“Your _weight_ Stiles…It’s gone up a lot lately. I mentioned something about it to Melissa, but apparently I’m not the only one. Scott noticed...” 

“We all have,” Kira finished and God, she looked almost down about it. They all did. Why the hell were they sad? He was the fat one. 

Stiles couldn’t believe this. This was worse than anything he’d imagined. He knew eventually someone would notice and probably say something, but he never thought they’d gang up on him in some sort of premeditated intervention. He wondered how long they’d all been talking, how long they’d been planning this. Suddenly his focus shot to Theo, who still refused to look at him. Had he known about this too? He had to or else he wouldn’t look so guilty. Why the fuck hadn’t he said anything? He just let Stiles be ambushed. If this was some sick attempt at another humiliation kink, Stiles was not amused. In fact he was furious. 

“We’re concerned about you,” Lydia said in a soothing voice, as if trying to mediate. For once, she wasn’t helping. 

“ _Concerned?_ ” he repeated, not trying to hide his attitude. It was mostly directed towards Theo. 

Melissa stepped in next as if on cue. Stiles wondered if they had this rehearsed. “It just seems that you’ve put on a significant amount of weight in a short period of time. We just want to make sure there’s no medical, or maybe emotional, source behind it. Everything is okay, right Stiles?” 

He kind of felt bad if only for a brief moment, mostly just for causing Melissa, his dad and his friends to worry. That wasn’t what he wanted. That was the exact opposite of what he was trying to accomplish by making this agreement with Theo. 

“Everything’s fine. _I’m_ fine.” 

“You would tell one of us is something was going on?”

“It’s just, we know how anxious you can get sometimes…” Scott added and Stiles never hated the fact that he could smell emotions more than he did in this very moment. He knew very well that they all monitored his state of mind fairly regularly, if not daily. They purposely made sure to document almost all of Stiles’ emotional fluctuations as if he was prone to break down at any second. 

“I am not emotionally eating.” 

“But you are eating more,” Liam pointed out bluntly, almost too blunt for Stiles’ liking. He glared at him, only to met by a disapproving look from his dad. 

What really made this so shitty was obviously Stiles knew exactly why he was gaining weight, he just couldn’t say…but he wasn’t the only one. Theo knew and he was being awfully quiet in his spot off to the side. Stiles wasn’t mad about that. He knew technically Theo couldn’t tell anyone either, less they find out he was actually as shady as Stiles had said in the first place. What he was upset about though, was that clearly Theo had known they had been planning this and gave him no prior warning. That was infuriating. 

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know? Maybe a little I guess. It’s nothing you guys need to be worried about I promise.” 

No one looked convinced. They all just glanced around towards each other, silently communicating as if he wasn’t there. He’d been completely caught off guard and he had no idea what else they were all thinking or what else was coming. If anything, their weird silent queues only seemed to make him more anxious. He felt as if they were silently ganging up on him now too. 

“You know, just because I gained some weight, doesn’t mean I lost my ability to see. I’m fat, not blind. Whatever it is you’re all thinking, please just say it.” 

It was as if no one wanted to speak. Whatever it was, Stiles knew he wasn’t going to like it. His leg was begging to vibrate nervously and he kept twiddling his thumbs back and forth in anticipation. He hated this. It was so much worse than what he thought it was going to be. Scott took the reins on this one, sighing deeply before looking at Stiles with his big brown puppy dog eyes. 

_And Stiles had thought it couldn’t get any worse._

“We just…well, how much weight have you gained since school started back up Stiles?” 

His eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up. Of course he didn’t want to say. With Theo his weight was an accomplishment, with them, it would only make things worse. This was an invasion of privacy. “ _E-excuse me?_ ” 

“How much weight have you put on since August Stiles?” repeated the Sheriff, “I know that’s an uncomfortable question, but maybe we might be over exaggerating? Maybe it just looks like more than what it is. We won’t know if you don’t tell us.”

As much as he wanted to argue, he knew he really didn’t have any other options. They were going to get it out of him one way or another and they would know if he was lying. So he sighed and mumbled out, “I don’t know. Somewhere between forty and forty-five pounds I think.” 

He didn’t even want to look and see their reactions. That number was enough for them to know they weren’t over exaggerating. It looked like a lot of weight because _it was_ a lot of weight. There was no denying that. 

Melissa frowned. “Stiles, you know gaining that much makes you overweight for your height, right sweetie?” 

He didn’t really keep up with his BMI, but he was pretty sure she wasn’t lying about that. Not that it wasn’t obvious. The whole reason they were all here right now was because Stiles _looked_ overweight. Whether he’d say he’d gained fourteen pounds of forty, he just _looked_ fat and that’s why they were all so damn concerned. 

Stiles had several smart ass comments floating around in his head, but he said none of them only because it was Melissa. He loved Melissa like a second mother and it’s wasn’t her fault he was sitting here. It wasn’t anybody but Theo’s…the same Theo who didn’t even have the decency to warn him, the fucking backstabber. 

“I didn’t realize,” he sighed, before finally lifting his head up and looking around at everyone. This conversation was obviously not going anywhere good. He was humiliated enough for one night. He just wanted it to be over. “So what now?” 

“What do you think should happen?” his father asked. “Do you want to lose weight Stiles?” 

He glanced up briefly at Theo for the millionth time but the coyote still wasn’t looking directly at him. So he went with what seemed to be his favorite phrase tonight. “I don’t know?” 

Scott almost looked personally offended by the statement as he burst out, “You don’t know? But what about lacrosse? Practice starts in January. It’s our senior season.” 

He hadn’t really thought about lacrosse. Honestly, with players like Scott and Liam on the team, he highly doubted anyone would really miss him on the field. “I wasn’t really that good at lacrosse anyway.” 

If he wasn’t already aware of the fact that he was pretty much terrible, he might have been offended by the fact that no one argued with that statement. 

It was silent for a minute, awkwardly so, and so Stiles decides to say something before anyone else could take the opportunity to further embarrass him. “I know I’ve gained some weight, but I promise I’m fine—physically, emotionally, all of that. I understand and appreciate everyone’s concern. Just…just give me some time, I’ll figure it out. I’ll get it under control.” 

The room seemed to flood with relief, at least for everyone except Theo and Stiles. Control was the exact opposite of their little agreement. 

“Are you sure son? Is there anything the rest of us can do to help?” 

Stiles simply shook his head. “No I think I can handle this on my own.” 

Even though half the room looked like they want to argue, like they weren’t sure he could do it, nobody fought him. Hopefully they realized they’d mortified him enough already and would just let it go for the next weeks or months or maybe forever. The only thing that could’ve made his night worse would’ve been asking him to take off his shirt just so they could all get a good look at how big he really was. 

“Really guys,” he reassured, “It’ll be fine.” 

His father and Melissa nodded, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, despite the apprehension on everyone else’s face. He wasn’t outright lying, but Scott could probably detect the lack of confidence with which he was trying to convince them. 

Stiles gave a half smile before looking around uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure what any of them were expecting now, but he knew he didn’t want to stick around, not after that. It would bad enough at school on Monday knowing they all were monitoring his weight now on top of his chemo-signals. 

Stiles stood up from his seat, already inching his way towards the door, “Okay well…if we’re not actually reading anything…I’m gonna go then. This was ugh…this was _fun_. Hopefully we don’t ever have to do it again.” 

He immediately turned on his heels heading towards the front door, but not before hearing Malia tell Theo that he should probably go ‘check on him’. She probably assumed he would have the best chance getting through to him, considering all the time they were spending together, but just like before they’d started down this weight gain journey, Theo was the last person Stiles wanted to spend time with.

He made it all the way to his Jeep before the coyote caught up with him. He could tell even without supernatural abilities that Theo felt guilty. It was all over his face. It was weird honestly. Stiles didn’t think Theo was capable of genuine human emotions like shame or guilt. Who knew? If he wasn’t pissed, he might find it worth praising. 

“Stiles—” was all Theo managed to say before Stiles could no longer tolerate the sound of his voice. He needed a few minutes to clear his head. 

“If you want to talk to me, just get in the fucking car. I’ve had enough intrusion into my personal life for one night. I don’t want to be anywhere where multiple people can still listen in on us.” 

Theo looked back between the house and the car before opening the door and getting in. There was another emotion on his face that Stiles wasn’t used to seeing, apprehension. This was going to be interesting. 

X 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Stiles burst out when he finally felt that they were far enough away from Scott’s house and he knew for sure no one was following them. He’d been silent until now. He couldn’t hear Theo’s heartbeat, but he hoped he was nervous. 

“What? I didn’t even say anything.” 

“Exactly! You didn’t _say_ anything. How long? How long did you know they were planning that and you didn’t warn me? Even though you knew I had been freaking out since my dad saw me in the kitchen last week! I even asked you if you were coming earlier and you said nothing!” It probably wasn’t smart to continue to raise his voice, but Stiles couldn’t help it. He was pissed. He needed to release. The only things that could possibly calm him down right now were venting and maybe the feeling of being too full to actually focus on being mad, if he could find someplace to eat. 

“I only found out yesterday okay? Scott asked me if I noticed anything weird going on with you since we’d been hanging out. I said no. He said that they were worried about your weight and asked if I’d be there when they said something, for support or some shit. I want Scott to be my alpha, I couldn’t say no.” 

“You could’ve told me.” 

“I told him I wouldn’t. He would’ve known if I was lying.” 

As much sense as that made, Stiles still wasn’t letting him off the hook. Theo was one hundred percent in the wrong, just like when he’d slept with his ex. He could’ve at least come to Stiles’ defense or something, especially considering he was the entire reason Stiles had even gained any weight. They were both lucky no one had dropped the word diet in their littler intervention. 

“Stiles, where are we going?” 

He shrugged, “Either off a cliff or to an all you can eat buffet, whichever one I come across first.”

“That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?” 

“Not at all,” he replied as he made a left turn at the light. He hadn’t the slightest clue where he was driving at first. He’d just wanted to make it as far away from Scott’s house. He had every intention of finding somewhere to eat, planning to stuff himself so full he couldn’t possibly care about the traumatizing ambush he’d just experienced. As he drove straight it hit him. He knew where he wanted to go and he wasn’t very far actually. Another turn and he’d be right at the diner that Theo liked so much. It was the perfect place for a quick, greasy meal to lose himself in. 

Stiles pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later to Theo’s surprise. Although the food wasn’t bad, he’d never suggested going there himself. The few times they had ended up there, it was always Theo’s choice. Tonight though, Stiles didn’t care. He wanted food, he wanted a lot and he wanted it fast. 

Just like the first night when they’d come, Stella was their waitress again. The moment they’d walked in, she eyed him up and down and smirked. Stiles had probably gained a good fifteen pounds since the last time they’d been here. He knew she wasn’t surprised, especially by the way she grinned and asked, “A booth in the back?” 

“Please.” 

She ushered them to their usual booth and Stiles didn’t hesitate to dive into the menu, scoping out his potential feast. He hadn’t eaten since lunch and he was practically starving anyway. Theo didn’t say a word, just observed him with a curious gleam in his eyes. Stiles didn’t mind. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk to Theo right now anyway. The only words he had for him at the moment were a string of colorful swear words that were likely to get him punished anyway. He wouldn’t exactly say they were fighting at the moment, they’d have to be dating for that…but he was still pretty pissed off about the way everything had gone down. 

“Can I start you off with anything else to drink?” Stella asked, walking over to the table with two waters. Theo shook his head. Stiles set his menu down and looked up. 

“Can I have a large triple chocolate shake, extra whipped cream?” he asked. She scribbled it down into her pad. “And can I just go ahead and order too actually?” 

“Sure hun, what do you want?” 

“Can I start off with the loaded potato skins and deep fried mac and cheese? Then could I do the double bacon cheeseburger, with a double order of curly fries covered in cheese and could you add a side of onion rings to that?” 

She nodded, not fazed by his large order one bit. “Of course. Anything for you?” She took Stiles’ menu and turned towards Theo who merely shook his head. 

“I’m fine thanks.” 

“Alright, we’ll I’ll get that order in and have your appetizers right up.” 

As hard as Stiles tried to avoid him, he could see Theo staring at him from the corner of his eyes. He had a stupid grin on his face that was only irritating him more. For once he was starting to wish he was eating by himself. 

“You’re really pissed, aren’t you?” he finally asked. 

Stiles glanced at his before turning his gaze towards the wall. “Maybe.” 

Theo didn’t buy it for a second. “Oh please, yeah you are. You did the exact same thing the last time I upset you. Are you sure you aren’t an emotional eater?” His tone was slightly mocking and Stiles didn’t find it amusing at all. He said it as if he wasn’t stuffing Stiles or encouraging him to eat ridiculous amounts of food on damn near a daily basis. 

“Fuck you.” 

For a brief second Theo’s eyes narrowed and Stiles heart stopped. He wondered if he’d maybe gone too far. This time, the coyote seemed to let it slide and Stiles would have let out a sigh of relief, but he refused to give Theo the satisfaction of knowing that he’d scared him. 

It was silent again until Stella brought out his appetizers. Stiles immediately grabbed a potato skin and shoved half of it into his mouth. For it to only be an appetizer, he couldn’t have fit a whole one in his mouth, especially not with all the bacon, cheese and sour cream they’d loaded onto it. 

“So that thing you told everyone about ‘getting this under control’?” Theo asked. Surprisingly, he didn’t sound like a dick. He actually sounded like he genuinely wanted to know. 

Stiles gazed at Theo coldly and silently as he shoved the other half of the potato skin in his mouth, just wanting to make him wait it out for a moment. He swallowed hard and went for the deep fried mac and cheese next. 

“I’d say what I’m doing right now is the exact opposite of that, wouldn’t you?” When Theo didn’t reply, he added, “Besides, it’s not like we have a formal contract of anything, but I’m pretty sure losing weight goes against our agreement.” 

“It does.” 

“Well you have nothing to be worried about then. There’s no way I’m about to go on a diet with the holidays coming up anyway,” he assured. Of all the worst times to start being health conscious? “Who knows, I might try to eat twice as much just because they said something?” 

He’d been joking when he first said it, but after the way he’d just been embarrassed, Stiles was definitely pretty upset. He was pissed at Theo above anyone, but they’d all been there. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t sort of bitter about the whole situation. Part of him wanted to gain even more weight just to spite them, as childish as that sounded. He was already planning on gaining weight regardless. Now that they all knew he was fat, he didn’t have to worry about anyone noticing anymore. It made no difference to him.

Theo’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been expecting that. He’d assumed that Stiles had been serious when he said he would handle things, that Stiles would tell him he didn’t want to do this anymore and he’d be forced to hold up his end of the bargain. He’d never thought Stiles would want to gain _even more_. Then again, the first thing he’d done when he left was seek out somewhere to completely gorge himself on food. He should’ve guessed. Even if Stiles didn’t particularly like gaining weight, which was up in the air, he’d already changed his lifestyle around to accommodate it. It would even harder to reverse now. 

“What do you think? Think I could make it to two hundred before Thanksgiving? I’ve only gotta gain like eleven or twelve pounds and I’ve got two and half weeks. I could do that pretty easy I think,” calculated Stiles. 

Theo couldn’t believe the turn things were taking. He could feel how bitter Stiles really was, how angry. Gaining even more weight was way of getting revenge. He liked this side of Stiles. 

“I don’t know,” the coyote shrugged, playing it off to his advantage. “You’ve gained a lot already. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were getting ready to hit a plateau anyway.” 

“So you don’t think I can do it?” 

He added a dramatic glance off to the side and a hand wave for good measure, “I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t.” 

Stiles seemed pretty much sold at this point. One of his favorite past times was proving people wrong. “We’ll see. Now that I don’t have to worry about anyone noticing, I can really go at this full force.” 

“What if someone says something though?” 

“I’m already getting pretty fat now anyway. They can’t be all that surprised if I get any fatter. I told them to give me some time anyway. It would take me way longer to lose this weight than it did to gain it.” He’d specifically asked for time just in case someone did say something. Losing weight was hard, and if anybody felt the need to berate him further, well Stiles figured he could pull out a few crocodile tears and pretend to be trying when he wasn’t. 

“How long are they supposed to give you Stiles?” 

He shrugged as Stella laid his burger down on the table in front of him. His mouth immediately began to water at the smell. “I don’t really care, as long as I get to keep pigging out like this.” 

X 

Looking back, Stiles thought he might have gone a little overboard with his order. At the time, it didn’t seem like nearly as much. Plus he’d been especially hungry. Now that he’d plowed through two appetizers and a burger, he was starting to reconsider. Even though he’d made a pretty commendable dent in his fries and onion rings, he was moving at a considerably slower pace. It was like a fight with his body to keep forcing down one bite at a time, but he was determined to finish. 

He’d already unbuttoned his jeans underneath the cover of the booth. While that had helped for a while, it wasn’t doing much anymore. He’d exhausted that, pushing his belly further and further to the point where his jeans weren’t really even a factor anymore. He rubbed his own hand underneath his stomach several times, feeling the pressure of it pushing down against his thighs. Theo had offered to help with that part, and as much as he wanted it, Stiles had refused it. He was still mad. Instead of being a jerk and forcing it anyway, Theo seemed content to watch, obviously finding Stiles’ little tantrum amusing. 

Stiles slowly ate another onion ring, biting it in four separate pieces and groaning as he swallowed. His stomach had only ever hurt this bad a handful of times. He probably shouldn’t have gone with the side of onion rings, or made his curly fry order a double, or added extra whipped cream to his shake, but it was too late to go back now. He felt like he had a point to prove. 

“Just so you know, for once I’m not actually forcing you to eat this. This is one hundred percent all you.” 

Stiles glanced up, scowl on his face, fries stuffed into his mouth. “I am aware.” 

“I know your stomach has to hurt. You could stop.” 

“Two hundred before Thanksgiving, remember?” He shoved another onion ring it his mouth. He only had a few more and a handful of fries before he was done. He’d already vowed to finish this, if it was the last thing he did. 

“Then let me help you out a little at least?” 

Stiles shook his head. “I already told you, no. I’m still mad at you.” 

He honestly couldn’t believe Theo was still listening to him and keeping his hands to himself, but he had to know that he’d messed up. What he did was fucked up and Stiles was sure he understood that. This wasn’t like the stupid night he went back to his ex. They had less history then. Theo was still asserting his dominance then. Now was different. Even though Theo was still in control, Stiles felt as though they had a semi-mutual partnership. Theo at least listened to him a little. 

“I know, that’s not what I meant.”

Now he was curious. The only thing Theo had to offer other than belly rubs and sex was his credit card. 

“I meant that I could take some of the pain away.” He lifted his hand, wiggling his fingers for further clarification. 

Stiles paused for a moment, eyebrows lifted with curiosity. Theo had never offered to do that before. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, I’m serious.” 

“Why the hell haven’t you ever said anything before? All those times I was writhing around all bloated and you could’ve just taken it away this whole time?” 

“It’s not something I like to do a lot with this,” he shrugged, “I don’t mind it personally but you need to be able to tell how full you are. I wouldn’t want you to _actually_ hurt yourself—end up needing your stomach pumped, tear the lining of your esophagus or in an extreme case, rupture your stomach.” 

Stiles scrunched his face at the thought of eating so much that he literally put himself in the hospital. That sounded awful and embarrassing. How the hell would he explain _that_ to his dad? “Well it’s nice to know that you care, but if you have any hope of touching me tonight, I suggest you come over here and do something about the throbbing in my stomach.” 

Theo rolled his eyes, but complied regardless. He stood up and took a seat on the other side of the booth next to Stiles and crept his hand underneath the hem of his shirt. It started off gentle, his veins turning a grayish black as he slowly seethed away some of the pain. It didn’t really hurt much. It was more of a dull ache to him. He imagined it was worse for Stiles, who kept leaning further and further into his hand. He tried not to go overboard, only taking enough to take away the discomfort, but not the full feeling entirely. When he pulled his hand away Stiles almost looked sad. 

“How does that feel?” 

Stiles placed his hand on the peak of his stomach and sighed with relief, “Definitely hurts less.” 

“Good. You should be able to finish that then.” 

Stiles didn’t really have much left. He definitely felt like he could finish it off now that his body wasn’t protesting his every bite with waves of pain. He shoved the last bit of his food into his mouth and leaned back into the back of their booth. “I can’t believe you could’ve been doing that this whole time. That would’ve saved me so much grief.” 

“I told you, I don’t like to do it a lot.” 

Stiles figured he’d probably only done it now because he was mad at him. He’d just wanted Stiles to forgive him and he understood that. He liked the progress they were making—especially compared to before, when Stiles couldn’t truly express being upset without Theo getting mad at him in return like that night in the hotel room. 

“So does this mean you won’t be offering to do it again any time soon?” he asked with an exaggerated pout. 

“I wouldn’t hold my breath.” 

Stiles forced himself up, straightening out his back and angling his body to face Theo. He had a determined, if not challenging smirk on his face. “What if earned it?” he asked. It didn’t seem fair that Theo had been holding out on him this whole time. He understood there was a danger to it, but it wasn’t if he planned on going completely overboard, or abusing it. 

“Earned it how?” 

“If make it to two hundred pounds by Thanksgiving, then you do that for me at least once that night.” 

“You’re assuming we’ll be spending part of Thanksgiving together at all.” 

Stiles frowned, “Are we not?” He honestly had assumed they would at least see each other at some point, maybe for dessert. It seemed like a waste to spend the one day a year where it was socially acceptable to stuff yourself away from the person that should be feeding you. 

Theo sighed, “We’ll talk about all of this later, okay?” 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he was being brushed off or if it was something else but he didn’t argue. Theo didn’t sound cold, like he had plenty of times in the past, just unsure. 

“Fine, but I’m not letting this pain thing go,” he said, rubbing his hand over his abdomen. Even after finishing everything, he didn’t feel as painfully full as he felt before. He turned to Theo with a smirk, “I’m still not happy with you, but…you wanna watch me eat dessert?” 

Theo couldn’t help but laugh. Of all the people he could’ve picked to be with. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer than expected!! my bad on that! school was fucking hectic the last few weeks but we're good now. Anyways, enjoy this chap. A lot of--i guess you could call it--character development going on here. still some stuffing, but i promise better stuffing scenes in the next chp. I think ive fully decided what direction i'm going to take for the rest of the story and I wont tag it yet. you'll see in the next few chapters. 
> 
> also, for all intents and purposes, lets pretend theo didn't kill his sister :) 
> 
> enjoy!

As much as he’d like to believe that his father had to work on Thanksgiving night because it was a genuinely busy holiday, especially considering the whole Dread Doctor situation that was still looming, but Stiles had a hard time believing that. Usually his father worked early in the morning. Rarely did he ever work the dinner shift to make sure he got to spend time with Stiles, but this year things were different…Stiles was different. He was convinced it has more to do with him being fat and his father not wanting to give him an excuse to gorge himself more than it did with protecting Beacon Hills. 

If that wasn’t enough, he definitely thought it sounded a little shifty when Scott told him that he and his mom were going to spend Thanksgiving with his dad in San Francisco instead of having another Stilinski-McCall Thanksgiving dinner like they had the past few years. As much as he wanted to yell, ‘since when the hell do you actually want to spend time with your dad?’, he had refrained. That was fine. All of it was just fine. 

This was clearly everyone’s subtle way of trying to force him to lose weight, since he hadn’t made any effort or progress himself. He got it loud and clear. Honestly though, indulging in a little extra food on one day out of the year wasn’t going to make that much of a difference to his waist line…Indulging in a lot of extra food every day since that stupid intervention…well that had already added quite a few extra pounds to his waistline. Thanksgiving was only days away and Stiles knew he would hit his two hundred pound goal by then. He was already at one ninety-eight with four days to go. 

But it wouldn’t really matter if he made it to two hundred by Thursday or not if there was no actual Thanksgiving for him to enjoy winning his bet against Theo on. 

X 

“So Thanksgiving is literally on Thursday and you never told me what you were doing, or if we were doing anything you know, together…” Stiles stated boldly as he sipped on a large Coke in the passenger seat of Theo’s car. He’d told his father they were going to study at the library, but unless studying drive thru menus at fast food restaurants counted, there hadn’t been much actual learning going on at all. 

Theo shot Stiles a side glance and rolled his eyes, like he had every time Stiles had tried to bring up them spending the Holiday together. Today Stiles refused to let it go. It was Monday night and he was running out of time to find somewhere to stuff his face, to everyone’s delight he was sure. He was resourceful though, he would find a way. 

“I thought you said your dad was working on Thanksgiving,” He shook the container of fries between them. It was both a command for Stiles to eat more as well as Theo’s attempt at distracting him with food. 

He complied by shoving a handful of fries in his mouth. “ _Exactly_. Which is why I’m asking _you_ what _you’re_ doing.” Despite being pretty full on two separate fast food joints, he had a goal to meet, and that involved a little extra work and discomfort. “My dad and Scott are both bailing on me and I’m pretty sure there’s probably some unspoken pack agreement not allowing me to crash the party at anyone else’s house, so you’re all I’ve got. What? Too embarrassed of me to bring me around your family?” 

The coyote’s face distorted into something sort of resembling disgust, but Stiles could tell it wasn’t actually directed towards him. “No. I mean, I guess if you really wanted to we could. I’m just not all that big on Thanksgiving.” 

Stiles honestly didn’t know anything about Theo’s family. He’d never even met them…or seen his house or anything remotely personal. They spent all their time at school or at his house or in their cars or at restaurants. Outside of their feeder/feedee blackmail relationship, Stiles honestly didn’t know anything personal about Theo at all. He might have been trying to kill two birds with one stone. 

“I would like that,” he admitted, hoping not to sound too eager. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. 

Stiles leaned back into his seat to find a more comfortable position as he casually added, “Plus, this guarantees that you’ll have to pay up.” Hand rubbing his stomach, Stiles wiggled his eyebrows for added effect. 

Theo scoffed, playing annoyed while Stiles took his hand and placed it on top of his stomach as if he was reminding Theo what exactly what he would have to do. “I still haven’t agreed to that.” 

For once Stiles didn’t argue or whine, just pressed Theo’s hand deeper into his belly. “Yeah, we’ll see.” 

X 

Stiles huffed, throwing yet another top into a messy pile on his floor, before falling back onto his bed. Apparently it was asking too much to have clothes that were both slimming _and_ comfortable. He didn’t want to look like he didn’t give a shit the first time he met Theo’s entire family…but he wanted to make sure he had room to eat too. He didn’t plan on going too overboard, only because he was sure they probably had no idea about Theo’s kink. He barely even talked about them, so Stiles doubted they were close enough to know all of Theo’s personal turn ons. 

He finally settled on a dark green long sleeve shirt, one of the few things that didn’t make him look bloated before he’d eaten, and figured that was probably as good as it was going to get. It was like no matter how many new shirts they purchased, Stiles couldn’t help but feel even in a little self-conscious in them since the intervention. Hoodies were always his go to—his safest bet—but he didn’t want to be the only person wearing a hoodie to dinner on Thanksgiving. He could tough it out for a few hours. 

He forced his jeans on next. Despite laying back on the bed and sucking it in, he was only able to get them buttoned just underneath his belly with any real luck. All he could think as he stared in the mirror was that he looked like forest green whale but as long Theo liked it, he figured he’d be alright. Even if Theo’s family was completely repulsed by him, Theo at least wouldn’t be. 

Stiles stuck his feet into his shoes before quickly bounding down the stairs. He’d developed a new habit of laying his hand atop his stomach whenever he descended down them, just to keep it from bouncing around too much. It was weird suddenly being able to feel him body moving with each step he took. Sometimes he didn’t mind, but it did leave him hyperaware of just how big he was getting. Just as he was getting ready to leave, he saw his father standing in the entry way, securing his belt and gun one last time before heading out himself. He offered up a brief smile of acknowledgment. 

“Heading to Theo’s?” his father asked and Stiles simply nodded. “Be safe. Mind your manners. Don’t overdo it.” 

His father didn’t have to specify what ‘don’t overdo it’ meant. Even though he said it with a sweet tone, trying not be judgmental at all, Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little slighted. “I won’t. Theo already made it clear he’ll be monitoring me tonight.” Which was partly true, just not in the way his father took it. 

The Sherriff gently patted Stiles on the arm, as if he felt a little guilty about what he just said. Stiles had honestly been trying not to take it too personally anyway. He’d gotten over the whole Thanksgiving thing days ago. He was actively gaining weight so there was no point in knit picking every little comment his friends made about it. 

“Have fun too okay?” 

He attempted to give his best smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. “I will.” 

X

Stiles pulled up to Theo’s and parked on the street in front of his house. There were already a few cars in the driveway, but Stiles hadn’t really asked who all would be there. Whether it would just be his immediate family or if he had relatives coming to town, Stiles didn’t really know. He was honestly still surprised Theo had conceded at all. They’d gone from Stiles not even knowing where he lived, to Stiles being let into his house and spending a holiday with his entire family. In most relationships, this would seem like a natural progression…except Theo and Stiles weren’t most relationships. They weren’t in a relationship at all, not a real one. He nervously wondered what Theo had told his family he was to him, if he’d told them anything at all. 

When he rang the doorbell a girl answered. She was tall with long brown hair and green eyes. She was older than him, but not by much it seemed, somewhere in college maybe. Stiles assumed this was Theo’s sister. 

She smiled warmly, seeming nicer than her brother already. That helped to put him at ease. “I’m Theresa. You must Theo’s guest. Stiles right?” 

 

So Theo had at least given him a title, but the word ‘guest’ still left their relationship a tad ambiguous. He tried not to think about it much as he stuck his hand out. “Yeah. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too. Come on in. Dinner’s just about ready actually.” 

He had timed it perfectly then. He wasn’t late, but he wasn’t so early that he might be forced to do a ton of awkward mingling. He could come in and after a few introductions everyone would be too busy stuffing their faces to talk to him or notice him stuffing his.

“I’m not really sure where Theo ran off too, but I can introduce you to everyone.” Theresa looked around just in time for them to catch Theo coming down the stairs and running to catch Stiles’ arm somewhat territorially. 

“I’m right here. I’ll do it. Thanks.” 

Stiles looked from Theo to Theresa, who just shrugged. She didn’t seem surprised by her brother’s actions at all. Stiles supposed he wasn’t really either. He was just so unsure what to expect that everything seemed to catch him off guard.

The coyote took his arm. As he pulled him towards the kitchen, he spoke. “Well you obviously met my sister…” 

In the kitchen three women were putting the finishing touches on a few dishes that remained on the counter and laughing amongst themselves. Theo cleared his throat to grab their attention and they all looked up with warm, curious smiles on their faces. “Stiles this is my mom and my aunts, Sandra and Jolene. This is Stiles.” 

His mother, who his sister closely resembled, spoke first. She reached her hand out to meet Stiles and grinned at her son, who seemed to be averting his gaze anywhere else. “It’s nice to meet you sweetheart and we’re glad you could join us. Theo told us your father had to work tonight. We were just about to eat. I hope you’re hungry.” 

Stiles blushed slightly at her words. As if they couldn’t tell just by looking at him that he clearly ate. He doubted they knew anything about Theo’s little fetish so he just laughed it off, telling them all how nice it was to meet them and thanking them for having him tonight. 

He met the rest of the family no more than five minutes later when they were sitting at the table in front of the meal. Stiles sat beside Theo. Occupying the remaining seats were his mother, father, aunts—who Stiles soon realized were married, not sisters—and their thirteen year old daughter, Elaine. It was small and fairly intimate which Stiles didn’t mind one bit. It was less people to feel uncomfortable around and less people to judge him on how much he ate. 

He wasn’t really expecting Theo’s family to be religious, but he’d bowed his head when they said grace anyway and tucked that bit of info into the back of his mind. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about Theo’s life outside of their relationship. They had been hanging out for an entire semester now. Theo was a staple in his life. He didn’t necessarily need to be a staple in his too…he just wanted a glimpse into it. 

“So Theo…” his sister started as she nudged her brother in the side, “Are you going to make your _guest_ a plate, or are you going to leave him to fend for himself?” 

Elaine snickered from the other side of Stiles who couldn’t help but blush nervously as all eyes seemed to fall on the two of them. Theo rolled his, taking Stiles’ plate. He didn’t bother to ask what Stiles wanted, which he was fine with. Everything looked amazing anyway. His mother and aunts seemed to have outdone themselves—turkey, stuffing, mac and cheese, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, cornbread, biscuits, squash, sweet potatoes and a few dishes Stiles wasn’t really familiar with. Theo just piled his plate with a solid portion of everything. Stiles might have been slightly embarrassed if it didn’t look like everyone was stuffing their plate just the same. 

“Thanks,” he offered once Theo had set it down in front of him. The coyote just gave a non-chalant shrug. 

 

As he took his first bite, he couldn’t help but feel like something was a little off…well more so than usual. Theo wouldn’t really keep eye contact with him. He hadn’t really spoken to him much since Stiles had come. It wasn’t like he was expecting Theo to hold his hand in front of his family or anything, but he just seemed distant. Stiles wondered if maybe asking to come had been a bad idea, that maybe Theo really didn’t want him there. What he couldn’t figure out was whether Theo didn’t want him there because he was embarrassed by his personality—not that Stiles was being anything other than polite and tame—or was he embarrassed by his weight? Maybe it was okay for Theo to like Stiles behind closed doors, or in front of strangers, or even Stiles’ friends…but it wasn’t okay for his family to think he associated with someone overweight. Looking around the table, everyone did seem pretty fit. Stiles was the only person who was the least bit soft, let alone fat. 

“So Stiles,” Mr. Raeken started, pulling him out of his trance. “Theo tells us you’re quite smart, straight A student. Do you know where you’ll be going to school next fall?” 

His eyes widened. Stiles was honestly surprised Theo said anything about him at all. When he looked over at him, Theo’s drinking a glass of water and looking towards the doorway with a sneer. 

“I haven’t decided yet. I’ve gotten a few letters back, but I’d like to stay close…to be by my dad.” 

“That’s sweet,” Mrs. Raeken chimed in, throwing a side glance at her son. “I’m pretty sure Theo is trying to get as far away from us as possible. He applied to schools all over the country.” 

Stiles was surprised to hear that, only because he and Theo never really talked about school or the future…except when they were talking about how much more weight Stiles was eventually going to gain. He didn’t even know Theo was interested in going to college. Stiles was pretty sure Theo’s rolling his eyes again, but it was hard to tell for sure when Theo refused to look his way. 

The Raeken family continued to make casual conversation about school and other family members while Stiles simply listened. He was content to just finish his plate and not be the center of attention for a moment. Everything really did taste good and if anything, he had to force himself to eat at a semi-normal pace and look like he actually had home training. He could feel his stomach stretching and expanding underneath the table as he shoved bite after bite of rich, creamy sides into it. 

The first time Theo really seemed acknowledged him again was after he finished his first plate. It was just as he was putting the last few bites in his mouth that Theo turned towards him and directed, “Hand me your plate.” 

That was all he said…but Stiles knew what it was for. He was about to fill it to the brim so Stiles could enjoy the meal all over again. He didn’t feel too self-conscious as he watched the rest of the Raeken’s go in for seconds as well. Two servings seemed like a Thanksgiving standard for most families anyway. It wasn’t uncommon to go for seconds and considering how Theo has been virtually ignoring him since they sat down, he didn’t have much else to occupy his attention other than eating anyway. 

The more he ate, the more he could feel his stomach fighting to make room. He’d had to scoot his chair back twice now just to keep his belly from pressing into the edge of the table, but he didn’t slow down, not while he had the chance to really gorge himself. It was as he neared the end of his second plate that the conversation shifted back towards him. Theo’s aunt—Sandra if Stiles remembered right—looked up with an excited smile. “So what do you think of it all Stiles? How’s the mac and cheese, it’s my secret recipe.” 

He looked back at her, swallowing what was already shoved into his mouth before he spoke. “I think it’s all amazing really. The mac and cheese especially.” 

Sandra grinned with immense pride, “Why thank you. Glad you appreciate it. Theo won’t even touch it. He’s all protein and vegetables, won’t even let loose on the holidays. Maybe with you, he’ll live a little.” 

Stiles hadn’t really looked at Theo’s plate, but he wasn’t surprised to see it pretty sparse of sides—or anything that looked too delicious. That just seemed to be how he liked to eat. 

“You have a great appetite Stiles,” Mrs. Raeken added, “If I would’ve known, I would’ve had Theo invite you to dinner a long time ago. It’s nice to see he has friends that appreciate a good home cooked meal.” 

“Or friends at all,” his sister threw in. Stiles couldn’t tell if that was meant to be a joke or not but he listened to Elaine snicker on one side of him while Theo scoffed from the other. 

“Theo never brings his boyfriends over,” the youngest teased. 

“We’re just glad to see he’s not dating someone as boring as he is.” 

For a moment Stiles was caught off guard by the word boyfriend, considering they’d never used it themselves. Before it could sink in, Theo was glaring daggers at damn near everyone and Stiles realized that he hadn’t actually told them that. They had all just assumed…so he took it upon himself to awkwardly clarify, “Th-thanks…but Theo and I aren’t dating.” 

Mrs. Raeken looked sad. Theresa looked irritated but not surprised, “Of course, ‘cuz Theo’s an idiot.” 

Stiles only blushed and hid behind the last bite on his plate. Taking a moment to relax after placing the last bite in his mouth, he slowly drew his left hand under the table to feel his stomach. It felt tight, pushing out and rolling over the button of his jeans, which were miraculously still clasped, if only by the will of God. He felt solid, heavy actually, his weight sinking him down into the chair. He wasn’t quite as full as he could be, but still pretty stuffed. If he had any sense of self control he’d stop right now. 

Of course it didn’t matter how much he had because Mrs. Raeken was looking between his empty plate and the table with a warm, inviting smile. “Help yourself to another plate sweetie, there’s plenty more.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he was giving off some sort of vibe that looked like he wanted another plate or what. Maybe she was just offering because he was obviously the biggest one there, but he automatically brought his hands forward and shook his head. “N-no, I couldn’t.” It wasn’t as if he hadn’t stuffed himself this much before but he wasn’t sure if he should stuff himself like this in front of Theo’s family, especially considering the way Theo had been acting. He could care less about the bet— _that he’d totally won_. He was just thinking that maybe this wasn’t the time or the place. 

Out of nowhere, he felt a hand that didn’t belong to him sneak its way across his thigh and rub over his belly. No one else seemed to see what Theo was doing. “You need to eat more,” he whispered so that only he could hear and Stiles knew it wasn’t a suggestion. 

“Are you sure sweetheart?” 

Stiles grimaced and shrugged, “I guess I could eat a little more.” 

Before he could attempt to move, Theo was volunteering. “I’ve got it.” He took the place, once again piling it up and placing it in front of him. 

This last plate took Stiles more time than the previous two. He stuffed himself nice and slow considering he couldn’t give himself any relief with a good stomach rub or unbuttoning his pants or anything that would attract too much attentions. He had to suffer through as his pants dug into his waist from all angles. He swore if he just breathed in a little too deep they were goners. By the time he finished, it looked like the rest of family was done too. He hoped they hadn’t been waiting on him. 

“Thanks again for having me,” he offered politely between rigid breaths. His stomach hurt. He didn’t even have to look down at it to know how swollen it was. He could feel it struggling to expand any further. It felt heavy resting on top of his thighs. 

“It was no problem,” Mr. Raeken offered and before anyone could say anything else, Theo was pushing his chair back and grabbing Stiles by the arm. 

“We’ll be in my room.” 

His aunt raised a brow, “What about dessert?” 

“We’ll have some in a little bit, after Stiles digests some…right?” 

Stiles didn’t protest, too busy trying to focus on the rapid movement he was being forced into. He was having a hard time standing up straight, and his hand automatically went to stabilize his belly as Theo drug him into the other room towards the stairs. Of course his room would be upstairs. Stiles was doubling over just walking, let alone climbing. 

Just as he hits the first step, he pulled his arm away from Theo. “Jesus Christ, give me a second.” 

Theo stopped and finally took a good look at him for what was probably the first time all night. He didn’t argue as Stiles took a minute to catch his breath and slowly start up what might be the longest flight of stairs in his young life. When he finally reached the top, Theo lead them to his room at a slower pace and let Stiles fall back onto the bed as he immediately closed the door. 

Theo’s room was…well somehow it was simultaneously exactly and nothing like he imagined. It was dark, mostly navy and grey. It was neat, for the most part. He didn’t have piles of dirty dishes or clothes or anything, but his desk was covered in open books and loose papers. In the corner there was a stack of CDs and records. There were even a few posters on the walls, bands Stiles has never heard of. It was an interesting room, one that gives Stiles a small glimpse into Theo’s personal life. 

He leaned back onto his hand, stomach protruding forward onto his lap as his draped his other hand onto his side. “That last plate might have been overkill.” 

Theo shrugged as he grabbed his desk chair and planted it in front of Stiles. “You handled it just fine.” 

“I guess I’ve had a lot of practice. Doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt though.” Theo only nodded. He seemed more focused on what Stiles looked like—sat on the edge of the bed, causing it to sink quite deep, stomach taught and round—than the words coming from his mouth. “You know, I hit two hundred? Are you going to keep up your end of the bargain?” 

“Which was?” 

“You know what it was,” Stiles said. He rolled his eyes and refused to explain himself like he had so many times before. Instead he slowly tugged at the edge of his shirt. It was hugging his belly pretty tight now that he’d eaten, but after a little coaxing, it slid up to reveal his bare stomach. He’d acquired a handful of new stretchmarks in the last few weeks—underneath his belly button, right where his gut curved over. They were like milestones. Every few pounds, a new mark appeared as if to commemorate another pound gained. It was never something he’d ever thought he’d be happy about, but for now they gave him a strange sense of pride as he pushed his hips forward, inviting Theo to place his hand on him at any time. He knew it was what they both wanted. “It’s the least you could do after forcing me to eat that third plate.” 

Reluctantly Theo placed his hand on his stomach and gave Stiles what he wanted. Stiles leaned into it, feeling relief flood over him instantaneously. It was crazy how his body reacted to Theo’s presence, even before he began sucking away at the pain. It didn’t last too long, but he felt so much better after it was over. The feelings of his stomach stretching beyond capacity, ready to burst at just the _thought_ of eating more, was gone and replaced with a dull ache. 

“Happy?” Theo asked as if that had pained him…and maybe it did just a tad, but significantly less than stuffing him like the fucking Turkey on the table hurt Stiles. 

“Of course,” he grinned triumphantly. He took his own hand and began to rub continuous circular motions around the entirety of his stomach for added relief and maybe just to tease Theo just a little bit. Of course he could reach out and touch Stiles at any time, but he was too busy sitting in his chair looking agitated to really do anything. So for a few minutes Stiles traced his fingers over his belly, stopping every now and then just to test how tight it really was. From the angle he was at, it looked huge as it covered the top of his lap. It looked even bigger when he dug his hand underneath it undo his jeans. With room to really expand, his stomach didn’t hold back. Stiles sighed in relief before the silence was too much for him. 

“So…what was with you downstairs?” 

Theo looked at him as if he has no idea what he was talking about. “What do you mean?” 

“You were totally standoffish. You wouldn’t even look at me.” Which was funny because Theo couldn’t keep his eyes off of him now. Stiles hadn’t lowered his shirt yet, had no intention of doing so. His stomach was on full display as the front waterfalled forward and his love handles strained over the sides of his pants. 

“Don’t be dramatic. I made all three of your plates.” 

“Because your family _made_ you,” Stiles countered immediately. He wondered if Theo would have done that much if they hadn’t said anything. He cocked his head to the side and his tone softened as he asked, “Did you not want me to come?” 

Theo rolled his eyes as if that was supposed to relay whatever he was thinking, but that wasn’t good enough for Stiles. He was asking a serious question. He wanted an actual response. He wanted to hear Theo say whatever it was he was thinking out loud. “That’s not an answer Theo.” 

“Does it matter whether I wanted you to come or not? You had already decided you were coming anyway.” 

That stung just a little, but Stiles didn’t admit it. Instead he put a defensive edge in his voice. “You could’ve said no. It’s not like I would’ve just shown up. I didn’t even know where you lived before this and you never hesitate to be a jerk any other time.” 

Theo narrowed his eyes at Stiles, although for once it wasn’t a threatening look. If anything he looked more surprised than offended. Stiles just pouted back. He hated it when they fought, considering their fights always sounded so relationship-ish and they weren’t actually a couple. Things might have been easier back when Theo was an asshole and Stiles still thought of him as less than a person. 

“I never said I didn’t want you here.” 

“Then what is it? Because I swear any time anyone bothered to talk to me, you got this look on your face like you wished I wasn’t here.” 

“I did not.” 

Stiles was ready to open his mouth and counter, but he stopped himself and took a moment to think about why they were arguing at all. Theo was sitting in the chair in front of him, brows low and lips pursed like a kid who’d just been sent to time out, actually going back and forth with him as if he couldn’t end this argument whenever he wanted. It was almost comical. 

Stiles lips curved into a smile as he teased, “Are you upset because they liked me so much?” 

“What? No.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“What are you a psychiatrist? Why are we even talking about this? Aren’t you going to beg to have your stomach rubbed or something?” 

As good as that sounded, he couldn’t pass up this golden opportunity. “Oh my God, you totally are. That’s why you’re trying to change the subject right now,” concluded Stiles with a self-satisfied smirk. He shifted in his spot, tossing his head and letting his hand jostle his overindulged stomach as he teased, “Is it a bad thing that your family enjoyed me?” 

Theo threw his hands up. He immediately realized that this was an argument he was clearly not going to win. “I’m not upset because they liked you. I just get tired of listening to them compare me to other people and talk about me as if I’m not sitting right there. I get enough judgement when you’re not around, let alone when they want to sit there and compare me to you. It’s irritating…Jesus, are you happy now? Can we move on to something else?” 

Before Stiles could say yes or no, Theo was lifting himself from his chair and straddling his hips. There wasn’t much room on his lap for the chimera when his stomach was taking up half the space, but Theo had that covered as he pushed Stiles back down towards the bed. 

Stiles couldn’t let it go though. He was curious, curious about Theo and about his family dynamic. They rarely ever just talked, unless it was about what he’s eating or how many pounds he’d gained. This was his chance “They seem to care a lot about what you’re eating, or maybe what you’re not eating.” 

A low grunt escaped the coyote’s throat. He was trying to focus on Stiles’ pudgy hips but of course he couldn’t shut up for even just a minute. 

“I just find it interesting considering this um… _fetish_ …of yours.” Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t especially curious about how Theo developed this interest in bigger men, considering how much care he seemed to take of himself. He just wanted some sort of insight into Theo and what it is that they were doing. Stiles wanted more than to be a way for Theo to get off, especially considering just how much he couldn’t seem to talk to his friends about well, _anything_ , right now. 

“Stiles, you’re really killing the moment,” Theo sighed between grit teeth. 

Slowly, Stiles pushes himself onto his elbows, ignoring the painful twinge in his gut as it folded over, creating a roll just under his chest. “Sorry. I just…I don’t know anything about you. Things like this, they make me curious.” 

Theo stared at him intensely, as if maybe Stiles would drop it if he glared hard enough. He didn’t. The only reason Theo didn’t force it was because Stiles wasn’t mouthing off or being a brat. He was just asking questions. It was more questions than Theo would care to answer, but he figured he can oblige this once if that meant Stiles would let it the fuck go from here on out. 

“Fine!” he conceded, throwing himself off of Stiles and rolling onto his side. He propped himself up onto his elbow, placing his hand under his ear. Stiles smiled and reached for his free hand, placing it atop his belly and pressing down just slightly. “I live on a carefully planned diet, not particularly because I want to but because I have to. I have to maintain a certain level of peak physical health and fitness at all times.” 

“Why?” 

“Because…” started Theo. His focus really wasn’t on his story so much as it was on poking Stiles’ belly button. “I’m not a _real_ werecoyote.” 

As smart as Stiles was, he didn’t quite grasp what Theo is implying. That much was evident by the confused look on his face. 

“I’m a chimera. The _first_ chimera,” Theo clarified, “You’ve heard what happens to these other chimeras. They die practically within days. I was lucky enough to make it and I’d like to make sure that it stays that way…which means there’s no room for any mistakes.” 

Stiles stared at Theo and blinked more than few times. He just couldn’t really believe that Theo wasn’t a real werecoyote. A small part of him was saying ‘I told you so’ in the back of his head, the part that still didn’t trust Theo, the part he thought was all but silenced by now. 

“What?” Theo asked suddenly, “For once you don’t have anything to say?” 

“I’m just…surprised is all.” 

Theo’s eyes narrowed, unsure of what to think. He listened to Stiles heartrate and it was fairly consistent. He wasn’t lying or scared or anything, which was weird. Had he mentioned this before, back when they had first started to hang out, he knew Stiles’ reaction would have been different. Now though, Stiles seemed all too eager to just accept it. 

“Not angry or scared?” 

Stiles shook his head, his eyes shifting down towards the hand on his stomach. He’d passed his days of being scared, at least without reason. It wasn’t as if Theo was threatening him or anything right now so he has no reason to be afraid. 

He shifted his eyes back to Theo and shrugged, “No. I like you anyway.” 

Theo stared in complete disbelief, honestly surprised Stiles hasn’t flipped out or threatened to expose him or just relished in knowing that Theo wasn’t as perfect as his attitude suggested. It was strange. This wasn’t at all what he was expecting, hence why he never told Stiles or anyone else for that matter. 

Theo rolled his eyes and removed his gaze from Stiles’ face completely, focusing only on his stomach. He should’ve been flattered by Stiles’ admission, but for some reason he just feels patronized. 

“ _Please_ , you don’t know what you like.” 

X 

Even though they went through their usual routine of post stuffing foreplay and sex, it just didn’t seem the same since Theo’s admission. _He_ didn’t seem quite the same and Stiles wondered if maybe he had pushed too hard, if Theo was embarrassed or something. Even though Theo didn’t snap at him or get mad, he still thought he might have gone too far. So when Theo told him to stay the night, Stiles was a little surprised. He didn’t object. He just sent a text to his dad, who seemed comforted by the idea that Stiles wouldn’t be spending the night at home alone—where he could potentially sneak food. 

Theo lent him sweats and a t-shirt, both of which were kind of snug, before they crawled into bed. It wasn’t until Stiles was being jostled awake several hours later, that he understood why Theo invited him to stay the night in the first place. He could smell the food before he saw it as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes. 

“What’s going on?” he yawned, picking up his phone to check the time, “It’s two in the morning.” 

Theo was sitting beside him, legs crossed. In front of him was a tray with two plates of leftovers, a large slices of cheesecake and a large slice of cherry pie with whipped cream. 

Stiles didn’t need a verbal explanation. “Are you serious? I was asleep.” He could honestly fall right back asleep if given the chance. After good food and good sex, he had fallen into a fairly deep, relaxed sleep with no problems. 

“You asked for this when you asked to spend Thanksgiving together. The faster you eat, the faster you can go back to sleep.” 

Stiles groaned and flailed his arms slightly, but sat up anyway. He knew there was no fighting this. No matter how hard he protested, Theo wouldn’t relent until he’d eaten everything on the tray. 

“That’s a good boy,” Theo smirked, grabbing the first plate. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he fought to get comfortable now that he’d been forced awake. “I’m not a dog,” he complained while he tugged Theo’s t-shirt down over his stomach. He remembered a time when he would’ve been able to fit in this shirt just fine, but now it just relentlessly squeezed into his flab, damn near cutting off the circulation to his arms and barely reaching down to his waist. 

“Mhmm,” Theo replied. He brought the first forkful to Stiles lips anyway and Stiles quickly chewed and swallowed, eager to get back to sleep. He didn’t particularly like being woken up, even to eat. It had been hard enough adjusting to the morning stuffings Theo had forced on him. The coyote had never said anything about randomly waking him up in the middle of the night too. What good would he be if he was too tired to eat? 

Stiles scarfed the first plate down fairly quickly. He didn’t feel too bad afterwards, still enough room for most of the second plate he assumed. If he kept up his pace, he might get more than half before his body even had time to start feeling full. 

Theo didn’t really say much to him. He just fed Stiles, silently observing as he forced down his meal with a hand resting on either side of his belly. Stiles found it to be a little weird. There were no compliments, no encouraging words. He wondered if maybe this was another side effect of their conversation earlier, if maybe had sort of tainted things between them? He hadn’t wanted to make Theo uncomfortable by talking to him…he just wanted to fucking talk. Jesus, they were having sex and he was sacrificing his body and more for him. Wanting to get to know him wasn’t the worst thing he could ask for. He hoped that maybe this stuffing would take off the edge so he put extra effort into scarfing down the second plate. 

Two plates down and Stiles let out a soft groan. He hadn’t quite digested his Thanksgiving meal. His stomach hadn’t hurt when he woke up, but that didn’t mean there was a whole lot of room either. He pressed his fingertips into to the doughy flesh just to see how full he really was. It was pretty tight, and when he looked down, he could see his stomach stretching out the furthest it had in a while. The fabric of Theo’s shirt struggled to stay in place over him. It had already managed to creep up to his belly button and Stiles was pretty sure there was little hope of getting it to go back down. 

“Not slowing down are you?” Theo asked as he grabbed the plate of cheesecake next. 

Stiles shook his head and smirked, “Of course not.” He opened his mouth despite his better judgement and took the first bite. He suddenly felt as if he had something to prove, like he needed to earn his spot at Thanksgiving and make sure Theo didn’t regret bringing him or admitting everything he had. 

So he took in bite after bite, gingerly massaging his gut with his hands. It felt like a basketball underneath his palms, but Stiles didn’t let up. Within minutes, the cheesecake plate was being set back on the tray, empty and Theo was grabbing the pie tin. 

“God, you look beautiful,” Theo shared, sounding almost breathless and one hand trailed over his side. Stiles was honestly surprised. 

“Seriously? I was having the hardest time trying to figure out whether or not you hated me after tonight.” 

“Hate you? Because I woke you up? Stiles, stuffing is part of our agree—” 

“No,” he said interrupting Theo completely. There was no point in even allowing him to finish that statement. Stiles had figured out how most of this worked a long time ago. “Not because of that. I _know_ that. I meant because of the way you were acting…and because of what I sort of forced you to tell me earlier.” The last part trailed off, sort of lost as Stiles tried to focus his attention more towards Theo’s hand on his belly and less on Theo. He knew the coyote could still hear him though. 

Theo let out a long sigh, dropping his eyes and rubbing his hands through his hair. “I don’t hate you Stiles. I wasn’t even mad at _you_. My family can be overbearing and I was just irritated. I didn’t want them to freak you out.” 

Stiles eyebrows lowered and he stared at Theo who looked almost embarrassed. It was strange to see on him, or to think that he would consider Stiles feelings so much. 

“They weren’t bad, really. I just thought I had said or done something to upset you,” Stiles admitted. He placed his hand on top of Theo’s and looked up at him with a small smile. 

Theo shook his head and shrugged, “No, you were fine.” 

“Oh wow?” smirked Stiles, opening his mouth and motioning for Theo get back to the pie. “I don’t think you’ve ever said something so nice to me.” 

The coyote scoffed as Stiles feigned flattery, “Shut up. I just called you beautiful, is that not enough?” 

“Well I already knew you thought I was attractive. You never say anything nice about the way I behave.” 

“That’s because you have a smart ass mouth,” Theo laughed, spooning more pie into it. 

“Admit it, sometimes you like my smartass mouth,” He wiggled his eyebrows, mouth filled with food as he swallowed hard. He brought both hands under his gut and exhaled before looking at the tin in Theo’s hand. Their conversation had been a small yet needed distraction. Now that they were back to feeding though, his stomach was back to protesting, aching with even the smallest of bites. He brought one hand out onto the front of his stomach, kneading into it, as the other messaged it from beneath, but it did little to bring him any comfort. From what he could see, he had a little less than half of what he’d started with to go. 

“I like your mouth…” Theo admitted, leaning forward and teasing Stiles with a brief kiss, “like that for example.” 

“Or when it’s full of food?” 

“That too,” Stiles swallowed his next bite with a soft moan as it dropped into his stomach. He didn’t have to look to know he was stuffed. He could feel everything he’d eaten sitting in the bottom of his belly like a lead weight. His legs were crossed in front of him, stomach stretched out. As much as it hurt, he couldn’t help but admit he liked the feeling. Now that he’d gotten used to it, it was nice to have time with Theo where they were both in a good mood and could enjoy feeding him beyond capacity. 

He struggled to finish off the last few bites but finally took his last with a sense of accomplishment. As much as he wanted, he couldn’t even take a deep breath to help ease some of the pain. So he sat there, leaning back onto one hand, while the other raised his shirt higher as an invitation for Theo to rub his stomach. The coyote placed the tin back on the tray and brought both hands up, placing them on either side of Stiles’ swollen belly. 

“I thought you were tired,” he asked. 

Stiles shrugged, “I guess I’m not _as_ tired as I was...I could probably use a little help falling back asleep.” 

“Oh yeah? What kind of help?” 

Stiles bit his lower lip and gazed at Theo threw big brown suggestive eyes. “I think you know what kind,” he offered as he shifted his body closer. 

A smile slowly eased its way across Theo’s lips, “I think that could be arranged.” He began to sit up on his knees, ready to push Stiles onto his back, when Stiles put a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Something wrong?” 

“N-no…I just…I was wondering if we could try something different tonight?” 

Theo raised a brow. Stiles didn’t often make requests. If he thought about it, the only big request he’d ever made was their trip to the fair. He was curious as to what he had in mind tonight. “Something like what?” 

“I wanna be on top,” Stiles said sheepishly, his cheeks flushing hot and bright as the words escaped his lips. 

Theo’s eyes widened, brow shooting up as he stared back in disbelief. “You wanna be on top?” 

“Y-yeah…I mean, do you think you could handle that?” 

This time Theo laughed, “Did you just ask me if could I _handle_ that?” 

Stiles shrugged, his lips curling up into an embarrassed grin, “I just…I mean two hundred pounds is a lot. I don’t want to be too heavy.” 

Theo ran his placed his hand on one of Stile’s love handles, seeming completely entranced by his body, “Stiles, I think you’re forgetting the whole werecoyote thing…trust me, you’re not too heavy and you won’t be for a while.” 

“So I can be on top then?” His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. He’d only recently begun to think about trying new things when they were intimate. He’d figured if Theo was the only person he was having sex with, he might as well make sure he made the most of it. Not that he didn’t like what the usual positions, but this seems like fun. He didn’t want things to get boring. 

“If you want,” Theo laughed, as he went to lie down on his back along the bed. 

Slowly Stiles crawled atop Theo’s lap. He straddled his legs on either side of his hips and lowered himself down onto his waist. The first thing he noticed was the way his soft, bloated stomach, pooled outwards and rested on Theo’s own well defined abs. He was too full to suck it in even if he wanted too, not that the coyote cared. Theo reached forward and palmed Stiles middle in his hands, digging his fingers in and out of the pliable excess flesh. 

“This is okay?” Stiles asked before moving anymore. 

Theo moved his hands to Stiles sides, coaxing him down until the full weight of his torso was lying on top of him before placing a quick kiss on his lips. “This is perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait again. hope you enjoyed! feel free to comment

**Author's Note:**

> Not my intention to offend. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
